Petal in the Snake Pit
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: First she was sorted Slytherin. Then she was attached at the hip to Malfoy. But when and who crossed the invisible line...sealing them as so much more than friends? Follow Lily and Scorpius from the beginning of her time at Hogwarts.
1. The Sorting, aka The Beginning

_**Petal in the Snake Pit**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>I hope that all of you that are reading this story enjoy it!

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I wrote this in short spurts, and I know that it isn't perfect...but it's something; and I thought perhaps someone would enjoy it. So yeah. _Also, this is my first chapter...and it's merely an introduction! I swear that this story will get much better and wayyy more entertaining!_

_***** The quote that inspired me: **_Lord Byron:_**"But time strips our illusions of their hue, And one by one in turn, some grand mistake casts off its bright skin yearly like the snake."**_

_**Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. ~ Luvies, Tori**_

_Story Disclaimer: _This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling...unless of course, they're figments of my own imagination. However, the story line is all mine. Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sorting, aka The Beginning<strong>_

* * *

><p>He smoothed back his silvery white hair as he pulled away from his mother's embrace. "I'll see you round for Holiday then." He smiled warmly as his father clapped a hand on his shoulder and his mother nodded as tears pooled in her eyes.<p>

"We love you Scorpius..." She smiled as her husband wrapped an arm around her slender frame and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to write!" Her red hair sat on her shoulders as she scolded her two eldest sons while embracing them in a joint hug. She had already kissed them both about a dozen times, something which had elicited snickers from Ron and George a few feet away.<p>

"We will Mum." Trilled James with a lazy smirk, his shirt coming untucked, and his hair disheveled.

As George yelled challengingly from the distance, "Just try and beat my detention record, eh!" A grin engulfing his face as Angelina slapped him upside the head and Ginny sent him a glare.

"And those one-lined notes of things you send don't count..." She eyed both boys as they burst into laughter and hopped onto the train platform. "And please don't get into so much trouble this year. You especially James!" She gave him a very Molly Weasley-like stare before continuing. "You're a prefect now..."

"Heaven knows why they chose him..." Albus eyed his older brother with a slightly contemptuous smirk.

Ginny rounded on her youngest son much like her mother had disciplined her brothers. "Your brother is a wonderful boy with many amiable qualities, Albus Severus Potter! And since he is prefect now, I expect both of you to behave accordingly...! Understood?" She eyed her two sons that had shared a bemused look before smiling at her full of false sweetness.

"Of course Mum." James smiled sweetly as he gave Ginny one last quelling hug. "And we'll look after Ickle Lily-kins too." He winked affectionately at his younger sister as she faux-glared up at him. "Don't worry." He craned his head towards George's family before beckoning Fred over. As he hopped onto the train he called back to Harry. "See you in a few months Dad..."

"Okay Mum. See you for break!" Albus smiled darting away with Rose and Dominique before his parents (mum) could make any more requests or shower him with more kisses and tears.

Harry focussed his attention solely on his baby after waving his sons off. She had always been a bit different than her brothers and cousins. She'd always had a spark that no one else could quite match. And she'd always been more mischevious than her brothers, but she was cunning...and oh-so charming. Hence the reason she'd rarely gotten into any trouble. And as he watched her grin at Roxanne and Hugo mischeviously, and he knew that his little wild card wasn't about to change...

"I love you Daddy!" She smiled as she threw her small arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Make sure Mummy doesn't get too sad or lonely without us." She whispered softly into his ear as he lifted her up.

"Of course. She'll be fine. Don't you worry, flower." He smoothed her dark auburn hair down and kissed her head. "Try to stay out of trouble..." He smiled at Ginny as he hugged Lily tightly before setting her back on the pavement.

"Oh, my baby." Ginny teared up as she hugged Lily closely to her. "All grown up; and so beautiful." She smiled as Lily beamed back up at her. "Have a good first year sweetheart." She pulled away as Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And, try to not get into trouble..."

"I never get into any trouble..." She laughed as she smiled at her parents, Hugo bouncing on his feet beside her. Her hair resmbled her Grandmother Potter's, only it was darker, holding black strands. Her eyes were a rich blue-green color and she was petite.

"Of course you don't!" Ron grinned as he ruffled her hair. "You inherited my capacity to not get caught."

Ginny couldn't supress the snort that came from her mouth as she shook her head at her brother. "As if...Sorry to burst your bubble Ronald, but your detention records say other wise...".

"Thanks to someone..." Ron shot Harry a boyish grin as Hermione lightly slapped the back of his head. "Oooouch!"

"Have a good year sweetie!" Hermione hugged her niece and son one last time. "And, Owl us soon." A dreamy grin engulfed her face. "We can't wait to hear about the sorting and classes..."

"You would be concerned about academics..." Ron rolled his eyes with a good-natured smile.

The train whistle blew as students scrambled up the compartment steps shouting 'goodbyes' and meeting up with friends.

"Oh, well, see you soon dear." Ginny kissed Lily once more before Lily scrambled up the steps.

As the train lurched forward Lily traveled down the compartments in search of her family that she had lost in the crowd of students. It wasn't so much that she couldn't take care of herself on the train as it was that her family expected everyone to sit together. As she mulled this over and peeked into each window she unknowingly ran straight into someone and hit the floor in one fluid motion. She groaned as she sat up and reached for her wand that had rolled out of her pocket. "Sorry..." Her voice was clear and soft as she noticed a hand in front of her.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. We both should've been paying a bit more attention." He scanned his meticulous outfit for any damage as he offered her his hand. He watched as she softly grasped his hand and stood facing him an innocent/shy smile on her face.

"Lily!" Her voice was high-pitched in worry and disdain as she sidled up to her youngest cousin. "Malfoy..." She said crossly as she wrapped an arm around her cosuin's small shoulders and turned her round walking her off. "Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing...? Haven't you listened to anything my Dad has said?" Her voice was thick with disgust as she began lecturing Lily on being safe and staying out of trouble.

Scorpius stood for a moment and watched as his insufferable classmate, Rose Weasley, berated a girl that he could only guess was the famous little Lily Potter. A girl (that from his brief first impression) didn't seem anything like her family. Not nearly as haughty or impulsive...and seemingly kinder. But no doubt she'd end up a Gryffindor like the lot of them and she'd soon-enough hate him and the rest of his house, if she didn't already.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I thought they'd never stop lecturing me." Lily groaned as she stood beside her cousins along with the other first years waiting to be placed into boats by Hagrid, seemingly unconcerned as to what was currently happening.<p>

"Total gits...Always butting into our business just because we're younger." Roxanne nodded in agreement as she played with a strand of her black hair. "Well, I'll see you both at dinner then."

"See you then!" Lily smiled as she elbowed Hugo, who managed something along the lines of 'nyeah.' Roxanne waved smiling before catching up with her fellow second-year classmates (Louis Weasley included)at the carraiges.

"Fred said there's a chance we won't be Gryffindor...What'll I do then? I can't tell my Dad I got into Hufflepuff ... or worse ... Slytherin." He gulped nervously, his face paling before continuing. "I mean I suppose Ravenclaw would be...okay, but it's no Gryffindor..." He shuddered nervously as Hagrid lopped over.

" 'Ello, Lily...Hugo..." Hagrid grinned as he shuffled over to where a wry Lily stood staring at a nervous Hugo. "Excited for yer first year?"

"Of course, Hagrid." Lily grinned widely at him as Hugo scrambled into a boat casting anxious glances at Lily. "Hugo's a bit nervous..." She said watching her cousin a tid bit embarassed by his behavior. "About the sorting and all..."

"Ah, well each house is good in it's own way." Hagrid smiled as he ushered Lily into Hugo's boat. "See you at the feast." He smiled fondly as the boat floated down the water bobbing slowly.

Lily smiled and chatted animatedly with Alice Longbottom as Hugo bit his nails nervously until Professor Longbottom appeared and started explaining the sorting. For the first time, she felt insanely nervous about which house she'd be in. She felt as if her stomach was going to drop to the floor; and suddenly the room seemed much smaller and as hot as a mid-summer day. She spotted her extended family immediately, seeing as how an entire section of the table was filled with interspersed red-headed Weasleys, golden-blonde hair belonging to Dom and Louis, and the coal black hair of Fred, Roxy, Albus, and James...but that didn't calm her nerves as they turned their grins towards her.

The Sorting Hat smiled wickedly before starting it's song in a lilting tune. _"I'm the Sorting Hat! And sorting shall I do. I'll sort out your ickle minds and find the place for you! Perhaps you'll go where the boldest have gone before, a place where daring and bravery lie. As a Gryffindor these will always be in supply. Or maybe you'll be a Hufflepuff where the just and loyal dwell. In Hufflepuff you'll find helping hands and caring hearts to tell. Maybe you're full of wit and clever to the core. If so, there's no better place than Ravenclaw where your talents are sure to soar. Or perhaps you're made of ambitions, determination, and a cunning spirit. Slytherin's the home for you if these are your merits. So try me on for your fit! Don't be wry, you'll be fine. I'm the Sorting Hat, and I'll know the place for you!"_

The Sorting Hat's song ended; and students' names began being called forward by Professor Longbottom. "Pucey, Alexandrite." She watched as one-by-one students leapt from the stool and joined thier excited houses. "Weasley, Hugo." She felt her breathing stop as the hat barely touched her cousin's head and yelled "Gryffindor!" She could hear her cousins and brothers cheering louder than everyone else. Hugo was smiling wider than she'd ever seen him smile before, practically skipping to the table of red and gold. And her heart stopped as Fred cheered loudly, "Oi, Hugoooo! Atta Weasley! No worries Lily, we're still saving you a seat..." Laughter was heard from the self-assured Gryffindor table on the far left side of the hall, as her face went quickly from a blush to ghostly pale.

Scorpius listened to the Sorting Hat's song before zoning out, only cheering and refocussing his attention when a new Slytherin was sorted. He was busy sharing a hushed conversation with his cousin until he heard the commotion that only the Weasley's could start. He turned his attention to the youngest Potter, as her name was called.

She gripped the edges of the large stool as she sat down. The large hat flopped over her head; and a voice startled her. _Ahhh...another Weasley-Potter! _The Hat's excited voice echoed through her ears. _Hmm, but you're different...oh so different...brave and loyal like the rest, yes. But you have something more. You're clever, determined, and ambitious. A desire to prove yourself...And an uncanny ability at self-preservation... _She felt her palms go sweaty as the hat continued to think and talk. _I'll send you to a place where you'll meet your truest friends...You best be a **"**__**Slytherin!" **_

The Great Hall went silent as everyone's attention focussed on her, the famed daughter of Harry Potter...the newest Slytherin. She bit her lip as her family stared on in confused horror. As her feet touched the stone floor the Slytherin table erupted in cheers; and the Gryffindor table went up in protest. Her family of Gryffindors jumped up as they began furiously shouting that "the damned hat had gone senile in its old age and made a huge mistake..."or something of the like. However, she let a small, confident smile fall onto her lips as she sauntered across the hall from her family and to a table full of new faces.

Scorpius couldn't help but feel the tiniest surge of excitement as she strode over to their table and took the empty seat next to him. But he reminded himself that his excitement was purely because of the victory this was for him against the Weasley-Potter clan.

The Hall quieted again as Headmistress McGonagall stood up slowly in shock. "Here, here! The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. Now, if you please, we have more students to be sorted unless you want detention on the first night!" She eyed the Gryffindor table before sitting back as Neville called up the last students to be sorted.

Once the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall quieted the hall and gave a short speech detailing a few rules and general expectations before food magically appeared on the tables; and students began digging in with abandon and conversations started up again. However, this didn't keep ghosts, students, and professors alike from not-so-discreetly gawking at Lily whose black hairbow had switched to emerald green after her sorting.

"Hello!" A fouth year with long straight mahogany hair grinned across the table from her. "I'm Adora (Greengrass) Nott, welcome to Slytherin." Her thin-lipped smile broadened as Lily smiled shyly or nervously (she wasn't sure which) back at her.

"Nice to meet you." Lily smiled as she caught sight of her brothers and cousins staring at her a mix of emotions playing acorss their faces. She did her best to ignore them, sending a frown their way once, as she stooped her head lower and tried to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

"Anyways, this is Donovan Flint, third year..." Adora talked in a low hushed voice as food began to appear on the table, apparently not caring whether there was food or not, unlike her companions. "And this is Laurel Parkinson, second year...and her twin brother, Thor" She rounded on the boy that had helped Lily earlier with a genuine smile. "And this is my cousin, Scorpius Malfoy. Third year."

Lily began to relax ever so slightly as the Slytherins began to fall into converstaion around her; and secretly sent slight-smirks in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Nice to meet you all." The boy named Donovan sent her a wink as Scorpius slowly sat his roll down and turned towards her.

"So...a Potter sorted into Slytherin...That's new." He smirked slightly as he took in the girl beside him. He couldn't help but notice that she picked at her food and her eyes kept shifting towards the table farthest across the hall. "They'll get over it, you know." He smiled, whispering conspiratorily, as she looked towards him startled. "But until then you have us..." He nodded towards Adora who was talking to the Parkinson girl with a certain amount of disdain.

"Right...thank you again, Scorpius." Lily smiled slightly before hopping up with her fellow first years to follow their prefects to the dungeons.

This was going to be an interesting addition to his years at Hogwarts, Scorpius thought with a smile as he watched Lily chat with some other first year's and sent a smirk towards the livid Gryffindors beside him. He had been right, Lily Potter _was_ different...in the best way possible.

* * *

><p><em>So, I would love to recieve reviews! If I don't recieve any (or just a couple), I won't be continuing this story. I write better when I know I have readers. Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Getting Acquainted

_Author's Note: _First off, I am so completely honored by all of your reviews, alerts, and favoriting! They literally made my day/week. I'm not sure what kind of response I was expecting, but I definitely didn't expect a response this phenomenal, so thank you!

I hope that you continue to enjoy this story; and I of course, hope to hear from you along the way! Reviews are love, so thank you for the love and support thus far! :)

I try and answer my reviews...of course, if they're anonymous I can't pm you, so I will be addressing your comments here, before the next chapter of the story.

"Girl you don't know" ~ Thank you so much for being the first to review! And thank you for your enthusiasm. I hope I don't dissapoint you!

"Sapphire" ~ Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad that you enjoy the fact that I made Lily a Slytherin. For some reason, I always pictured her as slightly different than the rest of her family...a bit of a trail blaiser or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Side Note: <strong>These are the ages for all of the young/important characters in my story! Thanks so much.

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley - Graduated from Hogwarts

Lucy and Molly Weasley - Fifth Years

Fred Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Adora Nott, Oliver Cromwell - Fourth Years

Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy - Third Years

Roxanne Weasley and Louis Weasley - Second Years

Hugo Weasley and Lily Luna Potter - First Years

* * *

><p><em><strong>Getting Acquainted<strong>_

* * *

><p>That night after the sorting, the first year girls were unable to contain their excitement to get to know one another better. Although, as chance would have it, most of the girls (excepting Lily) seemed to be acquainted with eachother from years of attending Slytherin parties with their parents. But that didn't seem to matter as Lily slipped into their presence easily, a natural gift she had inherited from her Great Grandmother Potter.<p>

"Nice to mee you, Lily. I'm Cleo Zabini." A small thin girl smiled as she sat at the edge of her bed, brushing her long black hair. Her voice was the same indifferent tone most Slytherin's seemed to have mastered, but her out-of-place smile gave her playful nature away.

"I don't see why we have to introduce ourselves." An avergae height blonde girl sniffed as she held her head high, her nose parallel to the cieling at this point. "Everyone that matters here knows eachother."

"What a perfect impersonation of Petty Rosier, Corliss. Except you forgot the glare she would've sent Lily there at the end." A tall, wiry girl with dark brown hair laughed as she smiled in Lily's direction slightly. "I'm Helena Burke." She grinned as she shook Lily's hand and pointed to Corliss. "And that is Corliss MacDougal."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation to impersonate her." Corliss grinned wickedly as she weaved her hair into a braid. "Trust me, you'll see when you meet her..."

At that exact moment, a slightly pug-faced girl stormed into their dormitory, a glare set upon her thin lips. "And what exactly do you four think you're doing keeping the rest of us up?" The girl tapped her right foot harshly against the ground. "Shut up and go to bed, or I'll be instating lessons so that you can learn how to be Slytherins..." She let her eyes flicker to Lily in disdain before slamming the door shut behind her.

The first year girls shared a look before their giggles ricocheted off of the stone walls. "I have to hand it to Petty,..." Cleo smirked in the darkened room. "Her predictability is unparalleled."

* * *

><p>For Lily, the first day of classes was spent dodging her disgruntled family members in halls that she couldn't figure out for the life of her. That morning had proven that her family's sneak attack techniques were more finely tuned than she had given them credit for...<p>

"Lily! Lily, over here!" Rose hissed as she pulled Lily into an abandoned classroom near the Slytherin Common Room before breakfast. The room was filled with her family. James and Fred were leaning against the wall clearly bored. While Dom, Roxy, Molly, and Louis sat on desks smiling at her. Hugo sat slumped in a corner, shooting nervous glances around the room; and Lucy sat on a chair inspecting her nails. While Albus and Rose stood front and center, apparently the ring-leaders of the whole affair.

"Now, we've already wrote Mum and Dad...but until we can get you out of the pit..." Albus started in a concerned tone, alternating between clenching his hands nervously and mussing his hair up...

Lily scowled as she wrenched her arm free of her cousin. "And what if I don't want 'out of the pit'?" She scathed as some of her family eyed her in disbelief and rest just smiled and shrugged as if to say, 'sorry Lil's, all their idea.'

"Lily, you have got to be kidding me! They're a bunch of criminals, all headed for Azkaban!" Rose cried in alarm, worry-lines etched across her forehead. Lily was quite certain she was going to go prematurely grey or lose her hair if she didn't loosen up a bit...

"Oh really! Well if they're headed for Azkaban, I suppose I am too since I'm one of them now!" Lily glared as James and Fred grinned, while Dom covered her laugh with a cough, and Roxy gave her two-thumbs up...it figured the four of them would find this amusing, considering they found everything hilarious.

"It was nice knowing you all. I'm going to slyther off to be with my life-long cell mates now though; so you're not tainted by my association." Lily huffed theatrically as she raced towards the great hall. "Toerags..." She muttered under her breath as Fred and James caught up to her and pulled her into some sort of akward line-hug. "What do you two want?" She bit her lip trying to keep her anger and tears in check.

"Bloody fucking brilliant, Lil's!" Roxy grinned as she ran down the hall towards them. "I can't believe they had the nerve to encroach on our breakfast time..." She scowled as Fred slung his arm around her shoulders.

"What she said." Fred grinned as James patted her head.

"As long as the snakes are treating you like the most glorious person ever they've ever met because I mean clearly you are, then we're fine." James smiled warmly down at her. He had always been especially close to Lily since Albus had always been attached at the hip to Rose. "But, _if _they treat you badly..."

"They don't." Lily interrupted just outside the great hall. "And _if _they were to, I can handle things myself." She smiled a glint in her eyes as James sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Yes, yes, but _if _they do it is my brotherly duty to make their lives hell...and I fully intend on keeping to that duty." James grinned as he and Fred's partner in crime, Oliver Cromwell rounded the corner. "Anyways, we've got to be off..." James shared a smirk with Fred. "But, uhh, we'll see you later, Snakey-Poo!"

"Snakey-Poo?" Lily looked to Roxy in confusion as the older girl just giggled and shrugged.

"See you later, Lil's!" Roxy grinned throwing her hair into a ponytail. "I've got to eat if I'm going to have to try and stay awake for Binns' class, such a snooze-fest that one." She called as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

><p>...After eating breakfast and letting her temper simmer down a bit she'd decided to try and make nice with Hugo. After all, they'd always been close and it'd be silly to let a thing like houses come between them. However, after recieving the cold shoulder from him outside of the "Muggle Studies" classroom she had changed her mind.<p>

"I'll be back." Lily smiled at Cleo before closing the distance and tapping her cousin on the shoulder. "Hey Hugo..." She smiled slightly as the taller boy turned slowly to face her. "We're okay, right?"

He stared back at her unsure of what to do. They'd always been on the same side in the past, but now that Lily and Rosie seemed to be on opposing sides he wasn't sure which to take. "Ermm, yeah, fine." He picked at invisible lint on his sleeve before speaking in a more confident tone. "But I'm busy at the moment talking to someone, so we'll uh just talk later then." And just like that he turned his back on her.

"Fine, Hugo _Ronald_ Weasley!" She hissed beside his ear, so low that no one but they could hear. "See if I ever help you with anything again. Homework and duping Rosie included!" She huffed before making her way to her new friends.

Hugo had attempted to corner her after class, but had failed miserably because Lily was smaller and therefore better at weasling her way out of tight quarters. The down side however, was that she was now _somewhere_ in the castle but she had no idea _where_ she actually was. It was then that she decided Hogwarts was entirely too big...

* * *

><p>As Scorpius looked around the Slytherin table and Great Hall, he couldn't find whom he was looking for. It appeared that Lily Potter was m.i.a. However, as the smell of dungbombs permeated through the hall interrupting his thoughts, he thought he'd figured out exactly <em>why <em>she had skipped this meal...the sodding Weasleys.

_"Peevesies welcomes the wee ickle firsties to Hogwarts!" _Peeves sang as he zoomed around the Great Hall laughing wildly. _"Wee firsties are greenies and Peevesies pulled a smelly one on you, now you all smell like stinky-poo!" _

"Baron!" Headmistress McGonagall called for the Slytherin ghost as she stood. Her voice was sharp with irritation as Peeves zoomed out of the hall laughing and calling after himself _'Peevesies One, Firsties None.' _"Everyone, back to your common rooms..." She sighed as students began pushing their way out of the hall to get away from the invading odor. Perhaps banning Peeves from the sorting had made his prank worse this year...

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Baron." Lily smiled as the rather creepy house ghost led her to the dungeons. The silvery blood all down his front really was quite disconcerting. But upon talking to him, she found that he was actually quite nice...if not somewhat amusing with his stuffy old-fashioned ways.<p>

His voice was a slow, tired, soft-yet-deep baritone. "Miss. Potter, you really should stick to the main part of the castle. I don't like my students in harm's way..." He trailed off as Lily smiled and went to hug the cool air he occupied.

"I'll try not to wander off again." She smiled as she turned towards the wall. "Basilisk." She relaxed as she stepped into the warm (compared to the icy halls of the dungeon) abandoned common room and made her way towards the fire.

"Potter..." His silky smooth voice called as she jumped to face him, her face stricken with panick before realizing who it was. "Where have you been?" He pursed his lips together as she shifted away from him and towards the fire.

"Lost..." She muttered. Of all of the people to catch her, it just had to be _him_. She sighed as he studied her face. "The Bloody Baron found me and umm helped me back, and well, here I am." She finished lamely under what she felt was his intense scrutiny.

"Why?" Scorpius leaned forward in his chair as her eyes clouded over in confusion and her nose scrunched up slightly.

"Why did the Bloody Baron help me?" She asked and continued without waiting for his reply. "Because he's a nice ghost I suppose...?"

He couldn't help but snicker at her naiivete. "No, Potter! I mean _why _were you lost?" He said each word with exaggerated slowness as her cheeks flamed ever-brighter red.

She was positive her cheeks were a flaming red. This was really much too embarassing for her to handle. Hadn't her pride been hit hard enough today? "Oh, that. I was trying to dodge my way out of talking to Hugo...my cousin." She added as her stomach groweled. Please Merlin, just let the floor open up and consume her now.

He smiled as her face flushed once again. He'd never met someone that he found quite as amusing as he found her. She stumbled on her words and blushed a lot, but it was somehow endearingly cute on her... "Come on." He said standing up and heading towards the door as she stared at him, unmoving. "Are you hungry or not?"

Damn her stomach for growling at that moment. "Only a little." She frowned as he snickered and led her though the deserted corridors. "Scorpius, where are we going?" She felt as if they had been walking forever.

"The kitchens, of course." He couldn't help but shake his head. He'd figured that she'd be all-knowing about Hogwarts considering how many people she had that'd no doubt shared stories with her. "Peeves interrupted dinner so I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Oh." She felt so stupid as she nodded lamely. That was until he started tickling a portrait of fruit. What in Merlin's name was he doing? She couldn't contain her giggles that escaped as the portrait swung open.

"Something funny to you, Potter?" He grimaced slightly, knowing he was the butt of her amusement. Damn portrait.

"Lily." She smiled as he offered her hand and helped her into the kitchen. She blushed as he cocked his head to the side in consideration. "It's just you keep calling me 'Potter,' which is my last name. But James goes by that sometimes...and we're friends, aren't we?" She smiled as house elves bustled about them bringing over trays of food and pitchers of pumpkin juice.

"Sure." He offered as he bit into a sandwhich, interested to see where the little girl was going with all of her uncharacteristic rambling.

"Well then, you can just call me Lily." She smiled before biting into some chicken and sighing contentedly. "This is great. Thanks yet again." She smiled sheepishly as she kicked her dangling legs back and forth. "I might as well start saying 'thank you' to you as soon as I see you...it'd just be easier."

He couldn't help but laugh at her comment, his ego being boosted just slightly. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that." He smirked as he winked one grey eye at her charmingly. "Whatever pretty ladies wish, pretty ladies should recieve without protest." He smirked as she blushed and shook her head, rolling her eyes bemusedly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Scorpius Malfoy tickled a picture..." She grinned, hurriedly changing the topic as his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "And a picture of fruit at that..."

Apparently she just gave ego boosts to knock you back down to your original peg... "Right, shall we call it even then?" He offered her a hand as she shook it her smile resembling a smirk ever so slightly.

"Sure thing, Buddy..." She covered a yawn as he chuckled and pulled her to her feet.

"Alright, off to bed Baby Lily." He grinned at her frown as they made their way to the dungeons.

"You know, I _do _have two older brothers and lots of cousins...and I wasn't exactly put into Slytherin without just cause...I'd watch it Buddy. A tired Lily, is not a Lily to be messed with." She teased smirking at his taken-aback appearance before pulling him into a tight hug at the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. "Thanks again Scorp. I actually kinda had fun." She smiled, leaving the older boy to stare after her in bewillderment. There was no doubt that Lily Luna Potter was full of surprises he'd never even considered...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>_Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback! :) I wasn't completely happy with this chapter, but I felt like it was necesary to set the stage for my characters and to sort of forge a bond between Lily and some of her housemates.

_Also, any guesses as to who parented Petty Rosier? (insert snicker and smirk here)_

_**Chapter Three Teaser: **_In chapter three I'll be giving you a look at how the adults in Lily's life feel about her being a Slytherin...Kreacher...A link to the Potter past...And, I'll be giving you a special peak into life at Malfoy Manner! :)


	3. All Old Families Are Intertwined

_**All Old Families Are Intertwined**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Seriously, thank you so very much! Your reviews made my day. I am soooo beyond sorry that it has taken me this long to finally update. After I had told you what this chapter was going to be about I expreience writer's block. Anyways, I'm not thrilled with this chapter...but you all deserved an update.

_Important Info: _I've decided that to get to the main crux of the story I'm going to be speeding through Lily's first and second years in the next few chapters...so we can get to the good stuff, so to speak. Also! I have a new Astoria/Draco story, which is sort of a story before this one (if you want to know more about my version of Astoria/Draco).

Thanks so much! Please review!

* * *

><p>Harry grinned as two owls zoomed into the kitchen window. "I'll take James', if you take Albus'?" He was already giving the owl a treat and unwinding the parchment when Ginny made her way to the table.<p>

Harry tried to cover his smirk with his hand as he looked at the beginning of James' letter, before starting to read it aloud. _"Dear Mumsy and Dad,.." _

"Merlin, what's he done now?" Ginny sighed at the endearment 'Mumsy,' knowing it was James' ploy to smooth out her feathers when he'd done something particularly awful.

Harry snorted with laugher before continuing. _"...First letter of the year! (See Mumsy! I told you I'd write to you!) I'm just owling you to let you know that I have everything under control; and you shouldn't worry about a thing. Also, if Minnie happens to owl you saying some rubbish about Peeves and us (Cromwell, Fred, and I), I wouldn't listen to her. (She's just increadibly paranoid since we set off Uncle George's all-occassion exploding fireworks in the cooridor.) Anyways, Lily pulled off the best prank yet - She was sorted Slytherin!"_

"Slytherin...!" Ginny's face contorted in confusion as Harry stumbled upon the word.

Harry was silent for a moment before smiling slightly. "It's not really all that surprising. I mean just consider it. She's much worse than James when she has a mind to be, she's just more tactful...and sneaky." He nodded as Ginny slanted her head to the side. "Anyways, you know I was almost sorted Slytherin. And, apparently my Grandmother Potter was a Slytherin..."

Ginny smiled slightly as her husband squeezed her hand. They'd always told their children that every house was good...well, it looked like she was going to have to live up to that promise. "Yes, I think there are some things of her's in the vault..."

Harry nodded before continuing. _"Personally, I feel like I've taught her well. Also, if you happen to feel the need to send anyone a Howler Mumsy, you should send it to Albus. He's being a prat about the whole thing. Anyways, I'm late to meet Fred and Cromwell, so I'll owl you later...or maybe not. (Just teasing, Mumsy!) With Love, Your Oldest Baby Boy, The Sweetest and Most Charming, The One and Only, James Sirius Potter" _Harry chuckled as he met his wife's resigned expression.

Ginny shook her head. She loved James, she did...and he was so charming sometimes, just like her twin brothers had been. For that reason, it was hard to get mad at him...that was until she heard what he'd done to wreak havoc...then it was hard not to go positively mental. "We just had to go and name him after two of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts ever saw. Didn't we?"

Harry smiled fondly at James' letter. Sure, his oldest son was a handful, but with as many cousins as he had, it was no surprise to him that his son would make trouble. "It's genetics Dear...That and he's best friend's with Fred..." He raised an eyebrow as Ginny smiled.

Ginny cleared her voice before reading Albus' letter. _"Dear Mum and Dad, Rosie, Hugo, and I are really worried about Lily. She was sorted Slytherin. (Which I know you've always said is fine. And, it is!) But, there are some cruel people in there...and what will she do if there's no one in her common room to protect her? She's so small...and just a first year. Also, the Malfoy boy has taken too much of an interest in her. And Rosie and I know he's no good." _Ginny raised her eyesbrows as Harry ran a hand through his hair and shrugeed._ "Maybe you could talk to the Headmistress? Just so she can keep an eye on things...or maybe resort her? Love, Albus" _Ginny frowned at the letter. Albus, Rose, and Hugo had always been the worriers of the family. So much so, that they had the unfortunate fate of sometimes coming off as mean or uncaring...even though that couldn't be farther from the truth. However, she was absolutely positive that their worries probably came off as rejection to Lily. Her sweet unique, little Lily Luna...

At that moment a slate grey owl zoomed into the window at Harry. Ginny raised her eyes skyward knowing exactly whose owl that was. "You read it, Harry. I think I might blow up the kitchen if I read it..." She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to keep her breathing even.

Harry smiled before opening the letter. _"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I am writing to inform you that your son, James Sirius Potter, and his friends, Oliver Thaddeus Cromwell and Fred Arthur Weasley, assisted Peeves in setting dung bombs off in the Great Hall last night at six thirty p.m. I had hoped that this year would be different from past years. But it appears as if this could be the worst year yet. I expect more from my Prefects, a role which I had thought might give them pause in their antics. They will be serving detention, as I see fit. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress"_

Ginny's hands were clinched into fists as Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny, Dear, really it could be worse! It was just dung bombs..." Harry kissed his wife's cheek before sparks went flying from the tip of her wand. Yes, the school year had certainly started...

* * *

><p>"Oi, Lil-sy!" James magnified his voice with his wand as he yelled over the hum of conversation that filtered throught the Great Hall. "Letters from the family!"<p>

Scorpius watched as Lily looked up and rolled her eyes, a small good natured smile on her face as she sauntered across the hall. As he turned back to the table he caught Adora smirking at him, a knowing look in her eyes. He frowned at her before turning back to his mates and ignoring her completely.

"Microphoning your voice, really James?" Lily frowned as Fred pulled her down onto the bench between James and himself. "Are you just that attention-hungry?"

"Aww, Snakey-Poo,..." James whined softly, his eyes large and pleading. "...You're the only Slytherin that's nice to me. The rest try to send hexes when I go near your table..."

"Only because _they_..." Roxy eyed the three boys with reproach. "...sent some of Dad's True-Color product at them. Which turned their bodies half gold and half scarlet on the day of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match."

"Brilliant prank, that one..." Fred sighed wistfully as Lily shook her head.

"Uhh, James...Fred, I think I've got your letter." Albus threw a howler between the two addressed in his mother's and Aunt Angelina's scrawling script. "Hey Lily..." He smiled as Lily took the pile of letters/packages James offered her.

"I'll see you guys later then." Lily smiled as she ignored Albus before waving and making her way back to the Slytherin table, just as the Howler exploded.

_"James Sirius Potter!" _Ginny's voice boomed through the great hall in anger before Algelina's voice picked up just as angry. _"Fred Arthur Weasley!" _The rest of the letter was delivered in a perfect synchronization of Ginny and Angelina's irrate voices. _"If we get another letter from Professor McGonagall..."_

Lily smiled as she ripped the seal open of the first letter. She knew exactly who had sent this letter. It was the very grammatically incorrect, messy and child-like writing of Kreacher. The house elf had always been especially fond of Lily, letting her put make-up on him and attending her tea parties. He had essentially been her favorite doll as a small child and then had become a sort of confidant slash lifetime nanny figure to her. _"Dearest MistressesLily, Kreacher is so happy. His littulest Mistresses in Slytherins like his old Masters Blacks. Kreacher misses his Mistresses Lily and if she rekquires anything, she should call and Kreacher will comes to Hogwarts'. Loves, You're Servants, Kreacher." _Lily grinned as she eyed the bag of crumbled cookies Kreacher had sent her before opening letters from her various aunts and uncles all containing similar sentiments of congratulations and well wishes. Uncle Ron had warned her to be wry; while her Godfather, Uncle Geogre, had told her it was bloody brilliant. Teddy had asked to hear all about her first week; and his Grandmother (whom Lily fondly referred to as 'Nana Dromeda') had sent her a glittering silver and emerald quill.

At last she had made her way to her parents' letters. The first letter was short and in her Mother's neat handwriting on her signature stationary. The soft smell of lilacs floated up to her nose from the page, making her wish she could be at home just for a moment.

_"Dear Lily Luna, We are extremely proud of you Sweetheart! You must be so excited to be in a house full of new people. You've always been the best and most interested in making friends outside of the family circle; and I think that's wonderful. Just make sure they're going to be good friends and good people. But always remember, you have your family as well and we love you always. I understand that Albus, Rose, and Hugo were a bit surprised by your sorting, but I know they love you Sweetie. Just give them a chance. How are you liking school? Have you made any new friends yet? I'm sure you have! Stay out of trouble! and Owl us soon Sweetie. Love, Mum."_

She smiled as she wripped open the second letter, which was in her father's cramped handwriting. Unlike her Mother's, her Father's letter was on a piece of slightly yellowing and crumpled parchment.

_"My Dear Lily-Pad, I am so proud of you! Your Mother and I can't wait to hear about your new friends and housemates. You know, when I was in school I only managed to make it to the Slytherin common room once (and your Mother never made it at all), so you'll have to tell us all about it. I think I remember green lighting, but I could be wrong...Age does that, you see? _

_You should know that your brothers and cousins aren't mad at you for being a Slytherin, just worried. I know that it's hurtful, but give them a chance to sort it out. They're so used to being able to protect eachother and stick with family that they don't know what to do when one of you follows a new path. _

_I hope that you like the present we've sent. It's actually a family heirloom. It belonged to your Great Grandmother Potter. Apparently she was a Slytherin before she married your Great Grandfather Potter (who was a Gryffindor). Anyways, your Mother and I thought that it'd only be right to give it to you. I'm sure she would've been delighted to have a Granddaughter in her alma mater, just as we are._

_Owl us soon! Love, Dad." _Lily smiled as she set her Father's letter carefully aside before wripping open the parcel beside it.

"What is that?" Cleo eyed the perfectly oval and glittering emerald ring that was nestled in it's white-gold setting against the deep blue velvet of the jewelry box, with awe in her voice. She had her fair share of expensive things (thanks to her ridicuously rich Grandmother and Father), thank you very much. But _this _was clearly something very old and beautiful.

Lily gulped down the bit of toast she had been nibbling on when she opened the package. The prongs that held the emerald in place were designed to look like two snakes wrapping themselves about the emerald before their tails formed the band of the ring. It was unlike any other gift she'd ever recieved, and it was lovely. "Umm, it's from my Parents." She nodded as Adora looked over her shoulder and let out an appreciative sigh. "It belonged to my Great Grandmother Potter. She was a Slytherin."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went along normally. Except for the fact that during the first years' free period, Lily had decided to take an exam to test-out-of the recquired 2 years of Muggle Studies. She'd heard how dismal the course was from her brothers and cousins, which had prompted her to read the book on her own and study in the hopes that she wouldn't have to have Professor Binns and Professor Hillock (also known for being booring beyond belief) at the same time...<p>

* * *

><p>"Lily?" Rose called in confusion as Lily entered the Divination Classroom, note in hand for Professor Trelawny. Albus, Dom, and Rose's eyes were all glued on her in confusion as she handed a beffudled Professor Trelawny the note and took a seat with the Slytherin third years over the seat left on the Gryffindor side of the room.<p>

Lily peered into her tea cup at the tea leaves as Donovan snorted into his in disdain and Scorpius frustratedly pushed his aside.

"This is a load of crap." Donovan frowned as he tilted his chair back so that it was balancing on the back two legs. "Why we have to choose between a year of this or a year of Ancient Ruines, I'll never know. I'm never going to use either." He grinned at Petty and her friends as he started charming bits of paper into flowers and sending them at them, causing giggles and eyelash batting to ensue.

"Yes, well...encouraging Petty and her friends' attempts to seduce us is just as useless. Because we're never going to use any of them either." Scorpius sighed as he looked up at the table before settling his attention back on Lily. "How did you get into a third year class anyways?"

"I tested out of Muggle Studies!" Lily chirped with a grin as she looked up from her tea cup before making notes on what she saw in the leaves. "And I already have a free period, so no need for another." She shrugged with a smile as a paper bird zoomed and hit her in the back of her head. "What the!" Donovan snickered in amusement as Lily turned her small body to see Petty laughing at her. Scorpius looked between the two as Lily silenced the table behind them with a flick of her wand before anyone else had realised what was going on. "So, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw this weekend then?" Lily smiled as she turned back to the wide-eyed boys.

"...Umm, yes." Scorpius finally answered as he casted glances at the other table every so often. "Do you like quidditch then?"

Lily smiled as she played with the hem on the sleeve of her robes. "I like watching it. I'm not as into playing it. But I can, obviously. My family loves it." It was the first time that someone had asked her if she liked the game instead of just assuming that she was head-over-heels for it like the rest of her family. She found that she rather liked being asked instead of having everyone always assume...

"I'm seeker on our team." Scorpius smirked proudly as Donovan grinned. "And Donovan is a beater."

Lily smiled as she handed her notebook in at the front of the room. "That's what Adora said." She smiled as Scorpius nodded. "I can't wait to see you play. I hear we have a good team, so it should be an interesting game."

"It should, yeah." Scorpius smiled before frowning as Albus Potter placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Lily, can we talk to you?" Albus asked nervously as Lily looked up at him a moment.

"See you around Scorp." Lily smiled before walking off with her brother and cousins.

* * *

><p>"Lily, we're really sorry!" Rose gushed as they entered a desserted classroom.<p>

"Yeah." Albus added as he hugged her. "We were just worried, but we shouldn't have been."

"Forgive us?" Hugo asked hopefully as he attempted to hold onto a stack of books.

Lily let a grin creep onto her lips as she nodded. "Of course. But stop worrying, yeah? I like being in Slytherin; and mostly everyone is really nice!" She added as Rose and Albus shared a skeptical expression.

"Okay." Albus finally said. "But be careful 'round Malfoy, alright?" He watched as Lily frowned, taking on a look eerily similar to their Mother. "No, don't get upset. We have reason to feel the way we do. Just promise."

"Oh fine!" Lily rolled her eyes as she dug in her bag for the jewelry box. "Look at what Mum and Dad sent me!" She grinned as she handed the box to Albus. "It was Great Grandmother Potter's. She was a Slytherin!" She grinned, excitement seeping through her voice as Albus smiled at her. "It doesn't fit though..."

"I can fix that." Albus grinned as Rose and Hugo eyed the ring hanging on Lily's finger. As Albus tapped the white-gold band it began to move into itself, keeping the design but shrinking itself so it fit Lily's small finger.

"Thanks!" Lily smiled as she engulfed her brother in a hug.

"Want to eat with us tonight?" Hugo asked hopefully as Lily nodded and they filtered out of the classroom talking a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>"We have a letter from Scorpius." Astoria Malfoy smiled happily at her husband as they sat down for dinner.<p>

Draco smiled at his wife's happiness. "So, what does he have to say?" He began eating as his wife's grin grew.

"It was all about a girl!" She laughed as her husband raised an eyebrow in question. "I had wandered when he'd start being interested enough in a girl that she'd make it into his letters."

"Who is it?" Draco asked as he considered all of the possible Slytherin girls in Scorpius' year. He hoped it wasn't Pansy's daughter...he didn't really want to get stuck having them over to dinner like he was sure Astoria would do over Christmas break.

"A first year, actually." Astoria smiled as Draco looked bewildered. "Don't worry. She's a Slytherin..." Astoria's voice was light with amused merriment, which meant Draco knew that he should in fact be worried.

"Is it Blaise's daughter?" Draco asked hopefully as his wife shook her head smiling.

"No, not Cleo." She watched as her husband took a bite of meat. "It's Lily Potter, actually." She couldn't help but laugh as her husband choked, making him look like a fish out of water.

"Lily...Potter?" Draco asked as a sneering expression made its way onto his face. "Is a Slytherin?"

"Yes." Astoria smiled as she took a sip of wine. "She's Harry and Ginny's youngest and only daughter. And apparently she is the most amusing girl our son has ever met. His words, not mine." She grinned as Draco sighed and shook his head.

"At least she's not that idiot, Ron Weasley's daughter...I suppose." He let out a puff of air as Astoria hugged him.

"That's the spirit! I figure we can meet her this weekend. At Scorpius' first quidditch match." Draco nodded as excitement shone in Astoria's eyes. Leave it to his wife to not care less who their son found interesting...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So what'd you think? Please click that little button below and leave me a review! :)<em>**


	4. PshhtWhat's a Name Anyways?

_**Pshht...What's a Name Anyways?**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait! :( College just started for me; and I've been very busy. I've also had writer's block with this chapter...as you'll be able to tell. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I hope to have another chapter up soon...better and longer!

* * *

><p>"How'd it get so cold over night?" Cleo shivered as she scoweled trying to see over the older students and out onto the quidditch picth. "And why did you drag me to this? I don't even like quidditch..." Cleo sniffed as she lowered her neck into her scarf, burrying her face against the fabric.<p>

"Can we go to the common rooms?" Helena tugged on Lily's arm as Cleo nodded over Lily's head.

"No. I want to see who wins." Lily frowned as she looked between her friends before spotting Adora who was waving her over. "You know what, you two go get warm. I'm going to just sit with Adora."

"Alright!" Helena chirped merrily as Cleo studied Lily a moment. "Off we go to fires and hot cocoa, Cleo."

"See you later then, Lily?" Cleo looked at her best friend as Helena began trudging up the stairs tugging Cleo with her.

"Sure thing!" Lily smiled once before weaving through the crowd and taking up the spot next to Adora in the second row. "How's it go?" She grinned as Adora engulfed her in a hug.

"Oh, good! My Aunt and Uncle Malfoy are here actually, so Scorpius and I get to go out to lunch with them after this. You can come, if you'd like? My Aunt would like to meet you actucally..." Adora grinned as she gave her Aunt a small wave from the box over.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed as her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Why? That doesn't make any sense..."

Adora snickered as she fixed a strand of Lily's hair before charming it to stop moving with the wind. "Apparently she's heard all about you in a letter from Scorpius."

"Oh, okay." She shrugged as an easy smile crossed her lips, her innocence on display. "We do hang out a lot. Especially in Divination, such an unconventional class." Lily smiled as Adora's grin grew.

"Yes...I'm sure it's because of Divination." Adora laughed as Scorpius spotted them in the Slytherin box and sent his tell-tale Malfoy smirk at them before zooming off after the snitch.

Lily grinned and cupped her hands before calling out, "Oi! Go Scorp!" Her happy laughter mingled with Adora's as they huddled together in the brisk fall weather.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, how long does it take for a bloke to shower and dress?" Adora's exasperated voice was raised in the hopes that it'd carry into the dressing rooms and to her cousin. She <em>did<em> think it was taking Scorpius entirely too long...after all, it wasn't like he had to do his hair or put makeup on...

"Patience." Scorpius smirked as he draped an arm casually around Lily and Adora. "So, what'd you think of the game?" Scorpius grinned excitedly down at Lily as she pretended to consider for a moment.

"We won!" Lily chirped as they neared the elder Malfoys. "That's always good...and we played well, which is even better." Lily smiled excitedly as Scorpius nodded, his face a bit strained and on-edge.

"What he really means is what did you think of _him_..." Adora snickered as Scorpius scowled at her before slapping her shoulder lightly.

"Oh...well in that case, you were pretty decent. It only took you fifty minutes in to find the snitch, which is fairly impressive. I mean James and my Dad have had better times than that...but they've also had worse." Lily nodded authoritatively as Adora let out a peal of laughter before launching herself at her aunt and uncle, enveloping them in an uncharacteristically informal hug.

"Aunt Astoria, Uncle Draco..." Adora smirked as she looked at her godparents in adoration. "This is Lily Potter. You're going to _love _her! She's _so _entertaining!"

Astoria Malfoy smiled warmly yet formally at the small girl in front of her before taking in her son's generally befuddled expression that he had fixed on Lily. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lily." Astoria shook the girl's hand before kissing her son's forehead. "You did marvelously Dear."

"It's nice to meet you as well. Adora has told me so much about you, all good things." Lily nodded as she placed a stray curl behind her ear.

"And Scorpius hasn't mentioned us?" Draco's voice was all seriousness except for the slight edge of teasing that could only be caught in the expression he sent his flustered son.

"Oh, he has." Lily nodded with an unaffected smile. "But I mean...you know Scorpius. He isn't the most...erm...verbose, shall we say?" She grinned widely as Draco Malfoy chuckled and Astoria laughed lightly trying to turn it into a cough.

"Not true, Lily!" Scorpius frowned at the smaller girl as his father shook her hand.

"Well, I've never known Scorpius to be short on words until now." Draco's eyes met his wife's before he looked back at the small girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potter." Draco chuckled as he took his wife and niece's arms. "Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes please!" Adora chimed as Scorpius muttered under his breath; and Lily looped her arm through his.

"Oh cheer up! I was just teasing, Scorp..." Her smile was soft as she squeezed his arm and he finally nodded and smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The next chapter will jump ahead in time...so get excited! I know that I am...and I know that it'll be a better quality and quantity chapter! Please Review...<strong>_


	5. Friends Forever

_**Friends Forever**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! And a huge thanks to how patient you've been with me. I know that it's taken me a horridly long time to update, so thanks for sticking with me through my writer's block and hectic schedule.

This chapter has two parts, both of which have been posted with transitional titles. I really hope that you enjoy it! And I hope that you enjoy the progession of where Scorpius and Lily are in their lives...and how they're maturing and such.

Please review! Reviews are love; and the sole reason I update. I sort of update a story based on how many reviews I recieved for the previous chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Start of the Year: <strong>__**Year Two (Lily) and Four (Scorpius)**__**: Sunkissed**_

* * *

><p>"Behave at school this year." Astoria smiled down at her son sadly. The beginning of new school years had been hard on her since Scorpius had started going away, four years ago. She of course loved to see him growing into a wonderful boy and young man. But it was hard to part with her only baby. "And write me every chance you get, okay?"<p>

"I always do, Mum." Scorpius smiled at his Mother before catching his Father's eye and grinning. "And you'll send me treats?" He grinned as his Mother's face lit up.

"Of course! I'll send you some pasties and tarts before you can even miss them." Astoria resisted the urge to pull Scorpius into another hug by fingering the broach of a scorpion that was always near her heart, a favorite gift of her's that her husband had given her. "And..." Her thought broke off as she caught sight of a girl rushing through the crowded platform at full-speed.

"Scorpius!" Lily grinned, her skin was sun-kissed and her dark auburn hair swung to the upper-middle of her back as she ran towards the older boy, throwing herself at him in a huge hug.

Scorpius turned to see a much taller and older looking Lily Potter barreling towards him. He laughed as she almost knocked him over with the force of her hug. She had been away all summer with her entire extended family visiting her Uncle Charlie in Romania and traveling through Egypt and other places.

"How've you been!" Lily grinned as she spoke a mile a minute. Despite the fact that the two had coresponded almost every day, she had been jittery with the anticipation of reuniting with her friends. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Draco watched the two with rapt interest as his son seemed to enjoy and yet flounder under the younger girl's attention and obvious affection. He smiled at them as he squeezed his wife's hand in his, causing her to smile.

"I've missed you too." Scorpius smiled, his tone of voice formal and polite...a voice he'd learned to use when adults were around him from his Grandmother. "How was Romania?" He watched as she crinkled her nose in distaste and moved a stray curl away from her face.

"Absolutely dreadful." She shook her head as the Malfoys laughed, causing her to grin at them. "Sorry, I've been rude. It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. How are you?" She smiled sweetly as they looked on at her clearly amused.

"We've been well, thank you." Astoria smiled as she watched her son's expression carefully. "I'm sorry to hear that you disliked Romania."

"Yes, well it's okay." She shrugged nonchalantly before continuing in a matter-of-fact voice. "As it turns out, I don't share my family's enthusiasm for dragons or shoddy living conditions while traveling."

Draco chuckled as his son and Lily smiled. "Shoddy living conditions, you say?"

Lily's eyes widened as she nodded emphatically. "Yes! Hostiles and tents in the most dreadful places. Egypt was increadibly hot. And Romania...well honestly, I didn't think I'd make it back alive from there..."

Scorpius interrupted in confusion, as his forehead creased in concentration. "I thought you really liked dragons though? At least before the trip you seemed like you did..."

"Oh Scorp!" Lily's face took on a grim expression as she shook her head. "Dragons are simply terrifying in person." Lily shivered involuntarily at the thought of the hornbacked and sharp-toothed dragons that had chased after eachother and breathed fire at her. "The adults thought it'd be fun to travel very low-key and such...Aunt Hermione's idea actually..."

"Ahh, I see." Draco nodded in complete understanding. It didn't surprise him at all that the Granger-Weasley would find uninhabitable places appealing. "I'm afraid that I share your ideas on lodging. It had better be as nice as my own home."

"Exactly!" Lily grinned as Astoria laughed softly and Scorpius nodded along. "Anyways, I'd better be off to get my trunk." She waved at her parents who were staring over at the group in slight bewillderment. "But we'll sit together on the train and catch up, yeah?"

"Of course." Scorpius nodded, his mouth curved into a smile of genuine excitement. "I can't wait to hear about all of your near-death experiences and your take on foreign magic usage."

"Okay!" Lily called excitedly over her shoulder as she made her way back to her family, a bundly of excitement and energy.

Astoria watched Lily's retreating back before meeting Ginny Weasley's eyes and smiling softly at her. "Have a good year, Darling." Astoria smiled as she kissed her son's head. "It sounds like you'll have a fun train ride over, which is good..."

Draco wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close as she began to ramble. He'd learned at a young age that his wife rambled when nervous or upset - like she was today. "You'll have to write your Mother and I about the train ride over." He smiled as Scorpius nodded and headed up the stairs and onto the train. "And we'll visit you for the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game."

"See you then!" Scorpius smiled and waved as Lily appeared at his side in a flurry of auburn curls. "Bye Mum! Dad." Scorpius laughed as Lily said something and pulled him into the train.

Astoria watched her son happily as she laid her head against Draco's arm a moment. "She's a nice girl..."

"Sort of rambunctious." Draco stated as he watched his son's back disappear.

"It's endearing. She brings him out of his shell." Astoria smiled as she looked up at her husband. "I really like her."

"I know you do, Dear." Draco chuckled as he caught Harry Potter's eye.

Harry smiled slightly as he waved akwardly at the Malfoys. It was funny how life seemed to turn out. His daughter was intrigued with Draco Malfoy's son...and the sentiment seemed mutual...

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Second Half of the Year: Quidditch Prince's<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That was bloody brilliant, Scorp!" Lily grinned as Scorpius emerged from the changing rooms. Slytherin had won the match against Ranvenclaw by a landslide. "You, Donovan, and Thor were really amazing out there. No one stands a chance against us this year in the quidditch tournament." Lily gushed excitedly before enveloping him in a brief hug.<p>

Scorpius laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulders and they began walking towards the castle. "Thanks Lil's. That means a lot coming from you." He smiled down at her charmingly as her cheeks tinged pink. "Excited for the after party?" His lips curled into a smirk as Lily laughed.

"I'm not sure I'm going. I might just meet up with my study group..." Lily shrugged nonchalantly as Scorpius stopped walking.

"You have to go for a while." Scorpius frowned as Lily stared at him, her resolve already faltering. "Come on at least hang out with me a half hour or something?" His grey eyes pooled as he took on a wounded-puppy expression.

"Oh, fine!" Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly as he grinned and pulled her back to him as they began walking. "You better make room for me up by you then, Quidditch Prince." She joked with a grin as he laughed.

"Lil's, you always have a place at my side. You know that." He nudged her shoulder causing them both to smile at one another. "I like the house spirit..." Scorpius commented with a smile as he touched the ivy halo she had wound into her hair with sparkling silver snakes weaved into it prettily.

Lily blushed as she walked along beside Scorpius, noticing girls in her house and other houses oggling Scorpius as they passed. "Thanks, Scor." She smiled as they made their way to the common room and a group of girls in Scorpius' year began calling and motioning him over to their group, causing Lily's heart to plummet to her stomach for some unknown reason to her.

Scorpius nodded with a smile as he tried to switch Lily's attention back to him instead of what was going on in the abnormally rowdy common room. "You're welcome." He graced his hand aginst her arm causing her eyes to snap back up to his. "See you in a bit for the party then?" He smiled as Lily reluctantly smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled as she pulled away. "See you then..." Lily paid close attention to the small ammounts of makeup she used; and the gloss that she brushed across her lips. Her stomach twisted in knots. Lately Scorpius' time for Lily had dwindled slightly. He had started to hang out with other girls in his year more often, even going to Hogsmeade in mixed crowds with them. None of this had bothered Lily, until she had heard the harsh gossip and nasty words the other girls said about her because of her friendship with Slytherin's most eligible boy...

"Ready to go then?" Cleo grinned as she spun in a circle by the door. She was wearing a black skirt and a balck and green striped shirt. "I know you're in a rush to get there so you can talk to Malfoy and all, but you've got to hang out with me too!" Cleo grinned as Helena and Corliss continued their raid through the other's wardrobe in search of an outfit.

Lily laughed as she shook her auburn curls free from the clip they had been pulled back in. "Okay, I will. Besides, you know I always do." Lily grinned as she made her way downstairs into the crowded room. Cleo had slipped away from her quickly to watch Thor Parkinson and Theseus Selwyn's rematch of wizard's chess.

Scorpius had been watching the stairs to the girls' dormitories for the better part of an hour before he spotted Lily. Her hair was down and she was wearing dark jeans with an oversized silver sweater. "Lil's!" He called with a smirk from his seat on the table, where people were crowded about him. He beckoned her forward as she smiled and shook her head.

"Way to disgruntle your fangirls." Lily teased as she took up a seat beside him on the table and people began to reluctantly start their own conversations.

Scorpius looked dubiously at the group of girls that had just been telling him about his playing skills, moment-by-moment. "They'll get over it." He shrugged with a smile as he handed her a pumpkin juice. "So, I'm completely honored that you decided you could spare some time on me this evening..." He joked as she smiled and took a swig of her juice.

"Yeah...whatever. I was just thirsty." She grinned as she help up the bottle causing him to shake his head with a smile. "Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you how'd you set up your divination dream tracking chart?"

Scorpius laughed as he shook his head. "Homework, really Lily?" He laughed as she giggled with him. "I hardly get to hang out with you anymore, and you want to talk about Divination. A class that I _know _you get top marks in..."

"Oh fine then." She grinned. "If I'm not allowed to talk about classes I get top marks in then I suppose we'd best talk about something other than school work." She teased as he laughed and laid back against the table, staring at the cieling and pulling her down with him. "I've missed hanging out with you..."

"Mmm, yeah, I've missed it too. What do you say, every Friday night you and I catch up?" He looked over at her as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Deal." She grinned sleepily as she wrapped her pinky about his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**Brilliant Idea of the Night: Tell me what you thought about the chapter! Click the little button and send me some reviews, aka love! =D


	6. Seasons Change

_**Seasons Change**_

_Lily's Third Year and Scorpius' Fifth Year_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_A HUGE thanks to everyone that left a review! You are the absolute best; and you're the reason I have another update so soon, so thanks._ Also a big thanks to everyone that has been alerting/favoriting this story. Please leave reviews...reviews sort of determine which story I update first/most frequently. So if you want to see more, review more.

Once again, this chapter is in two pieces. There will be one more chapter like this...and then I'll begin writing on a normal time-frame.

_MedzR3: _Thanks for reviewing dear! I'm so glad that you are satisfied with the way that I am writing Draco/Harry. I figure that after a war...they both probably grew up...and I don't think they'd be the immature boys they once were around eachother. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I hope to hear more from you about this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Hogsmeade<em>

* * *

><p>"That's really revolting!" Helena frowned in disgust as Petty fussed about Scorpius, one arm circled tightly about his. "What on earth does he see in her?" Helena tilted her head sideways as Corliss looked at the pair for a moment before focussing her attention back on her "Fashion Witch" magazine.<p>

"He's sees an easy snog that's willing to boost his ego; and put-out at the drop of a hat." Corliss nodded as Cleo snickered.

Lily looked up from her Potions homework for a brief moment, catching Scorpius' eye unintentionally before throwing her hair over her shoulder and staring back down at her parchment. They'd been in a spat for the past week, mainly due to Scorpius being a huge idiot about the fact that Frank Longbottom had asked Lily to a Gryffindor party. I mean honestly, he was _Frank Longbottom_, as if that would ever happen...he was much too sweet and much too willing to let Lily have her way thus booring Lily infintismally.

"Aww, my poor Scorpy!" Petty cooed as she sat on the arm of his chair. "Stressed with so many tests..." Petty ran her hands down his neck before softly kneeding his shoulders.

Scorpius watched Lily as she stared at her parchment, resolutely ignoring him. He truly did hate fighting with her...but sometimes she just sent him over the edge. Actually, it was more Frank Longbottom and the lot of moronic boys in Lily's grade that sent him over the edge. They were too young to date. For Merlin's sake, none of them could even go to Hogsmeade yet...And that's when a lightbulb went off in his head. Lily and the rest of her grade were officially allowed to go to Hogsmeade in a few weekends.

"Scorpy, are you listening to anything I say?" Petty whined as she batted her eyeslashes much too quickly to ever be considered attractive. She moved her head in closer to Scorpius', breaking him of his trance.

"Excuse me." Scorpius jerked his arm away in a hurried motion, nearly sending Petty down to fall flat on her arse.

"Scorpy!" Petty called as her pug-like nose flared in agitation.

Scorpius strode over to Lily, ignoring the generally disgusted and dirty looks that her friends were sending him. "Excuse me." He waited for Lily to look up, but she never did.

Lily noticed Scorpius' perfectly shiny black dragon-hide shoes in front of her. However, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of recognizing his presence. After all, _he _was the one that was acting like a baby.

"May I have a word _alone _with you, Lily?" He felt his patience thining as she slowly looked up from her homework to him, biting her bottom lip considering her options before nodding slowly.

"I suppose so." Lily flashed her friends a look with her eyes before following Scorpius to a secluded and deserted area of the common room. "Well then?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Scorpius to begin.

Scorpius took in Lily's expression before moving in closer to her. He'd found that if he read her stance and expression first, he could tell what approach she'd be most receptive of. "Your first Hogsmeade trip is coming up..." He began as she slanted her head to the side listening to him in confusion.

She had no idea where Scorpius was going with his prattling and odd conversation topic. She had thought that he'd just apologize; and then she could ask him for help with her charms homework. Instead he was rattling on about Hogsmeade. "Erm...yes, it is."

"Well I was wandering if we were still going to hang out, you and I, on your first trip? We'd decided that I was going to ages ago, but with the way things are..." He watched as her eyes seemed to glimmer ruefully. "With Frank and such..."

Lily smirked as she let her hands slip down to her hips. "You're terrible at apologies Scorpius." She grinned as he frowned. "But I accept. Although, I think Petty is going to be the problem, not Frank." She watched as his expression drained slightly at the mention of Petty. "Frank knows he and I are just friends..."

Scorpius grinned as he leaned against the pillar, blocking everyone's view of he and Lily. "I can handle her, if that means we're still on?"

"Of course." Lily grinned as she pulled playfully on Scorpius' tie tightening it in the process. "You're my best friend Scorpius. I wouldn't ever just ditch plans with you for some rando." She laughed as he gagged, pulling at his tie.

Scorpius mock-glared as Lily fixed his tie, giggling in the process. "Thanks...I think." He rolled his eyes as she patted his chest with a small hand.

"There's that Malfoy arrogance I've been missing...Slytherin's little Prince." She teased as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, is that so? And from Slytherin's resident _Princess Potter_ no less." He snickered as she puckered her lips into a frown.

"Oh yeah, takes one to know one Malfoy." She stuck her tongue out childishly, causing him to give her an amused smile.

"Well every princess needs a prince, ehh?" Scorpius' languid smile caused Lily to laugh.

"Mhmm, and what horrid bad luck I've been having with all of you snakes. Not even a toad in sight..." She sighed wistfully as he acted mock offended. "Finding a prince really _is _like finding a needle in the haystack..." She grinned mischeviously up at him, glad to have her friend back.

* * *

><p><em>Winter Breaks<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Malfoy!" Lily chirped as she joined Draco Malfoy at the breakfast table, daintily picking up a piece of toast.<p>

Draco tried to recall if the youngest Potter was supposed to be visiting today or if she had just decided to 'pop by' of her own accord, something she'd been doing over breaks frequently. "Good morning, Lily. I wasn't aware you were coming over today..."

Lily nodded as she chewed her piece of toast. "I came to pick up Scorpius, actually. He tends to conveniently be busy when he's supposed to come over to my house. Which I mean I sort of get...but honestly." Lily shook her head in exasperation as Draco raised his eyes in amusement as his wife joined them at the table.

"Hello Lily." Astoria smiled as she poured herself a cup of tea before sitting at the table. "Did you ever ask your Mother if it'd be okay if you came shopping with Adora and myself?"

Adora entered the dining room in her pajamas sleepily. "Hey Lily..." She yawned as she took her seat at the table and stared at the food in a sleep-induced trance.

"Morning Adora." Lily grinned as she nodded happily. "My Mother said that it'd be fine. She's really busy managing the Holyhead Harpies right now because the old manager went a bit boggy in the mind..." Lily watched as Astoria and Draco shared an amused look. "Anyways,..." Lily coughed as her cheeks tinged pink. "She said that it'd be fine."

"Excellent." Adora smiled as she slathered jam on a scone. "You can meet 'the lady of the manor,' aka my mother." Adora grinned at her aunt as Astoria shook her head slightly.

"I'm sure that you'll get along great. Daphne's a wonderful woman. Busy but wonderful." Astoria smiled as her niece shrugged, a slight smile on her lips.

"Lily?" Scorpius stopped short as he stood in the doorway of the dining room in confusion. "Did I over sleep or...?"

"Good Morning to you too, Scorpius!" Lily chirped as she motioned to the seat beside her, the seat she knew was Scorpius'. "I decided I'd join you for breakfast. You know, make sure you weren't too busy to come over to my house again..." She gave him a pointed look causing him to scratch his neck, a nervous fidget he had acquired as a young boy.

"Of course I'm free to go." Scorpius slid into his seat. "So, where are you having Christmas this year? Your place?" He had lived along side Lily long enough to know most of her family traditions and quirks. However, in the past year the Potter's had been taking on a lot of family get-togethers to ease the stress on her grandparents. Not to mention the Potter's had a larger home that could comfortably hold everyone.

"No, actually." Lily smiled as Astoria and Adora started up their own conversation. "It's going to be at the Burrow this Christmas. Things are just too hectic right now for Mum and Dad at work to be able to host the holidays too."

"You like having it there though, yeah?" Scorpius smiled as he sat back in his chair popping fruit in his mouth at intervals.

Lily nodded happily. "Yeah. Except...next year, they're talking about having all of us travel to Romania for Christmas." She could feel her stomach drop, and the inclination to hurl overtake her at the thought of spending more time on the dragon reserve.

Scorpius watched as Lily's face paled and turned slightly sallow just thinking about it. "You know, if they do...I'm sure you could spend Christmas with my family. My Grandmother and parents love you...and I mean I suppose I think you're okay..." Scorpius grinned as she punched his arm, almost causing her to topple off of her chair.

"Thanks, Scorp!" She grinned as he steadied her. "Ready for a Weasley-Potter quidditch match!" She laughed as he sighed in resignation.

"So long as they don't try and make me play chaser yet again..." Scorpius rolled his eyes as Lily laughed and tugged him over towards the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Lily grinned as she sat beside Scorpius that night in front of a bonfire at her parents' home. Almost all of the Weasley gang was present. "So...beater. That's a step up from chaser, ehh?" Lily laughed as she caught sight of Scorpius' sour expression.<p>

"You're just lucky that I like you. I mean honestly...forsaking a natural talent just because you're not fond of someone..." Scorpius frowned as he watched Albus, Rose, and some other Gryffindors head back out into the forest behind the house.

"Awww, poor Prince Scorpius..." Lily teased as she shoved the marshmallow skewer straight into the flames. "...Cheer up! I'm fond enough of you for everyone."

Scorpius smiled down at Lily before wrapping an arm about her. "Well that's probably my problem." Scorpius leaned into her as he teased her. "They're baby sister slash cousin is just oh-so _fond_ of me...the big, bad, older Slytherin..."

Lily giggled as she pressed her forehead against Scorpius'. "You're sort of ridiculous. Too bad they don't realise that..." She laughed as she shoved her gooey marshmallow in his face before running off at top-speed.

Scorpius' eyes went wide with surprise as the warm sticky marshmallow slid down his face and shirt. "Lily Luna Potter!" He jumped off of the log and raced past her family, all formality and inhibitions lost along the way. "I swear to Salazar that when I catch you...Which I will..."

"What are you going to do Scorp?" Lily called as she gave him a coy smile before continuing on with her racing, her laughter echoing through the field. "Tickle me? No...too impolite for company. Hmm...chastise me? Ohhh that has promise!"

Scorpius found himself laughing as he caught Lily around her waist and they both toppled onto the dead ground. "Actually, I thought I'd do this." He snickered as he shoved some of the marshmallow off of his shirt into her face and mouth.

Lily wiggled beneath Scorpius' weight on her waist and squealed as she felt the sticky marshmallow pulling at her face and lips. "Scorp!" Her laughter filled the air as she attempted to move her hands to her face, which Scorpius had gripped tightly in his own.

"We match." He chuckled as he rolled away from her and onto his back, finally releasing her completely.

"You're such a snake, Malfoy." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she smirked over at Scorpius.

"What is it that you once said...?" Scorpius pretended to think, earning him an elbow in the ribs. "Oh yeah, takes one to know one, Potter." He smirked as Lily grinned back at him.

"Show me the constellations, Scorp." Lily smiled as she settled herself close beside Scorpius, her attention attuned to the stars above.

* * *

><p>Ginny smiled as she watched her daughter and Scorpius Malfoy. It was true that she had been wry of their friendship at first. However, as they grew up her sentiments changed dramatically. She saw herself in her daughter...and had come to realise that Scorpius was actually one of the politest and kindest boys she had met as of late.<p>

Harry ran a hand through his dark hair in agitation as he watched his only daughter flirt with Draco Malfoy's son. He could see the glimmer of love and excitement in his daughter's eyes when she looked at the Malfoy boy...the same look Ginny got in her eyes when she looked at him. "It's just the beginning, isn't it?" Harry frowned as Lily and Scorpius' laughter filled the air. "She's gone and decided to like boys, hasn't she?" Harry's face looked like someone had just told him his favorite sweet was no longer in production. "Forgotten all about her promise to always believe boys have cooties..."

Ginny laughed as she caught sight of her husband's expression. "I'm afraid so, Dear." She grinned as she pressed a kiss to his temple. "I suppose you and Ron have something new to whine about with eachother..." She laughed as Harry gave her an affronted look.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**Please, please, please review! I so enjoy hearing your thoughts; and I write faster when I have more support (aka reviews). Please leave reviews...reviews sort of determine which story I update first/most frequently. So if you want to see more, review more.

Also, please review before favoriting. Thanks!


	7. Summer Things

_**Summer Things**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Thank you so very much for all of the wonderful reviews! This was certainly the most reviews I've recieved in a while, so thanks so much! Please continue to review and share your thoughts with me on this story. I sincerely appreciate that.

* * *

><p><em>Time Line Update: <em>This chapter is the summer before Lily's fourth year and Scorpius' sixth year, respectively. Get excited! I'll begin writing this story like a more normal story once more when I get to this nice age! : )

* * *

><p>To say that this past summer had been busy would be an understatement. Lily had decided to travel with her Aunt Luna and Luna's family across South America. She spent her days watching after her Aunt Luna's ten-year-old twins while she and Rolf searched for new creatures. Lily was of the mind that many of her aunt's and uncle's views on magical creatures were a bit ludicrous. However, her typically open temperment and expreience with the family led her to have a lot of fun. She was more than willing to go with the flow; and explore the villages that they passed through. She'd learned tribal dances, swam in breathtakingly beautiful waters, among other things...<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius smiled as he gently stroked the feather's on the back of Lily's owl much to its contentment. He'd spent his summer living letter by letter, waiting to hear about Lily's latest tale and the neurotic things that the Scamanders believed. Something that the two of them found amusing, but not in a pretentious or mean-spirited way. Until this summer, he hadn't relised exactly how close they'd become. Mixed group get-togethers didn't seem as appealing as they once were without the chance of seeing Lily. In fact, he now only attended "bro-fests," as Lily teasingly dubbed them. He sat against the plush fabric of his reading chair, a smile already curled onto his lips as he ripped open the letter...<p>

_My Dearest Loveliest Most Wonderful Scorpius,_

_(That is how your Grandmother addresses letters to you right? =P Haha, just kidding! I love your Grandmother!) How are you! I can't believe that your entire summer has either been: a.) spent bro-ing out/playing quidditch or b.) learning the family businesses from your father or finally c.) being Adora's make-shift girlfriend in my stead...really! (Okay so, letter a. is actually decently legite. But the other two options! Please take a vacation so I don't feel like a complete and utter bum that nannys for a unique traveling family.)_

_Speaking of unique traveling families, Lorcan has now taken to exploring with his parents whilst Lysander and I find relatively normal things to do in the villages. Apparently Lorcan found what his parents dub as "hinkleypuffs" on his first outing...making him an invaluable asset (unlike Lysander and I who tend to stare at them like we can't completely believe they're telling us these far-fetched things). - And what you may ask is a "hinkleypuff?" Well my dearest friend, I am here to tell you that it is a microscopic fur-ball that attaches itself to one's clothing in unnoticed areas like, the armpits and knee creases. As it puffs out, it makes you forget what you were doing... - Apparently I'm infested with them. No wander I always forget my quills for classes. ; )_

_I'm doing well, in case you were wandering. I'm beginning to long for home...and normalicy. I miss my family, friends, the food, and my own home. Oh and I especially miss you too! Expect me home in a few days' time._

_With Love, Lily L. Potter_

Scorpius couldn't help but snicker at the "hinkleypuff" part; and he couldn't help but grin as he read the last paragraph. He'd never admit it, but he had been counting down her return from the moment she had left...a habit that had been discouragingly depressing in the beginning.

"Scorpius..." Astoria smiled as she peeked her head into her son's room. "The Zambini's are having a party this eveing for Cleo's friends; and I thought you might like to go. You haven't done very much this summer with any young ladies..." Astoria smiled as Scorpius' expression became neutral.

"I'm feeling a bit tired Mother." He faked a yawn behind his hand, casuing his Mother to raise an eyebrow a fraction. "Perhaps in a few days' time..." He trailed off as he tucked the letter back into its envelope and placed it in a small carved chest that Lily had sent him earlier that summer.

Astoria couldn't help but notice the extra care her son put into folding a letter that she knew muct be from Lily. It just confirmed her suspiscion that Scorpius had realised that he wasn't interested in spending time with just any girl. He had a very specific one in mind; and no one could take her place... "Alright then." She smiled softly, a twinkle in her eyes. "Feel better my Dear." She kissed his head softly as she walked towards his door. "I'll have Lolly bring you up some trecle tarts and hot cocoa."

Scorpius grinned at his Mother. He loved that she almost always humored him, instead of pushing him to a party like his Aunt Daphne would Adora. "Thanks Mum." As his door clicked shut softly he marked another day off of his calendar.

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome Home!"<em> The entire Weasley-Potter gang was crowded into the entry way of the Potter's home. Streamers, confetti, and balloons were strung from the pillars. The backyard was decorated in the same fashion with the addition of a tent that was adorned with floating lanterns to light up the spacious grounds.

Lily laughed as her Mother hugged her; and then her brothers engulfed her in a huge hug, spinning her around like a doll. "Thanks guys!" Her auburn curls swung loosely about her; and her hair seemed more brown than it ever had in the past.

"Can we eat yet?" Hugo whined from somewhere in the mass of people casuing Lily to grin and her Aunt Hermione to turn as red as a beat.

"Hugo Weasley!" Hermione's chastising voice broke up the crowd as people dispersed, going back to their previous conversations and games.

That was when Lily noticed the distinct white-blonde Malfoy hair standing out from the crowd. She felt her feet moving over to him before she had completely registered what she was doing, a coy smirk plastered on her lips. "Look at you, hanging out with my family without me even being here." Her voice was teasing as he rolled his eyes and his lips tugged into a mirroring smirk. "Next thing I know you'll tell me you've been bro-ing out with my brothers and cousins..."

"Not likely." Scorpius chuckled, his voice deeper and more velvety than the last time Lily had heard him speak. He pulled her into a tight hug as she burried her head against his chest. "You're just lucky that I couldn't wait another day to see you; and took your Mother up on her kind invitation to attend."

Lily couldn't help but giggle as she pulled back. "Oh don't I know it. Whatever would I have done if you hadn't been present?" Her voice was high-pitched and dripped with a joking sarcasm as Scorpius smirked. "Melt into a puddle of despair, I'm absolutely positive!"

"Well, we couldn't have that. Now could we?" Scorpius grinned as Lily shook her head in mock annoyance. "However, never fear! Prince Scorpius, always here to save your day..."

"Oh, shut it Malfoy." Lily laughed as she hugged him tightly one last time. "I really am glad you came though. I've missed you." She smiled as he nodded and wrapped his hand round her's. "So, dinner?"

"Lead the way." Scorpius followed her, trying to listen to what she was saying, but was more entranced with the fact that she was actually here in the same room with him, holding his hand...

Ginny squeazed her husband's hand under the table as all of the younger generation began to disperse along with some of the adults. Everyone had been so busy hearing about Lily's summer and filling her in on the family events that she had missed that Scorpius Malfoy had remained silent almost through the entire dinner. "So Scorpius, how has your summer been?"

Harry watched his daughter like a hawk might settle its eyes on its prey. He was certain that he'd sent off his little girl with Luna, just to be switched with some very beautiful young lady seated before him. No matter that she had the same sparkling eyes as his daughter, or that she sounded exactly like Ginny...

Scorpius shot Lily a look before smiling slightly at her mother. "My summer was okay, thank you Mrs. Potter. I mainly played quidditch with some friends and learned about the family businesses."

"Ahh, I see..." Ginny smiled as she eyed her daughter curiously.

"So basically, his summer was a complete drag without me to drag him around all over the place." Lily cut in with a smirk as her Mother laughed and her Father fought the smile that eventually broke out on his face. "He's a bit of a recluse without me you see..." She smirked as Scorpius shook his head and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Yes, you've found me out Lily Luna Potter. I simply can't keep anything from you." Scorpius chuckled as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, that's the way it should be with pertners in crime." She winked as she hopped up from her seat and tugged him up along with herself. "See you later Mum, Dad!" She waved over her shoulder as she buried her head close to Scorpius' in conversation as they walked out to the field.

"Hmm I give it till Christmas..." Angelina grinned mischeviously at Ginny as she and George joined Harry and Ginny at the table.

Harry snapped his eyes away from Lily to look at his sister-in-law in confusion. "Give what until Christmas?"

"Nahh Ang, it'll deffinitely be after that. I mean the poor boy seems a bit rail-roaded by our outgoing Lily." George shook his head as he glanced at his niece, clearly amused.

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "You know, I thought that too George. But he actually seems to match her quite well. I think he's just being extra-polite around us." She grinned as George snickered.

"Poor bloke..." George's guffaws grew louder as Angelina slapped the back of his head softly.

"Anyways, I think it'll be round Halloween..." Ginny smiled thoughtfully as Harry's fist collided with the table in a soft thud.

"What are we predicting?" Harry's scowl only made George's smile deepen, as Ginny and Angelina gave him pittying expressions.

"When Lily and Scorpius start dating, Mate." George shook his head as Harry's eyes widened. "Didn't think you were as dense as Ron. Guess I was wrong then..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please click that little button and leave me some love! Aka, reviews.<em>**


	8. Proving Points

_**Proving Points**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry for the long wait. I've had tons of exams; and then I was sick...anyways, I'm sorry for being a crumby updater. Things won't get better until Thanksgiving, I'm afraid. Anyways, if you read any of my other fan fictions, I hope to update them sometime soon...but don't get your hopes up. Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>"Donovan Flint!" Lily entered the common room in a storming huff, her eyes slanted in fury as she scanned the common room (scaring most of the younger students).<p>

Scorpius breezed through the common room wall happily as he bit into an apple, running into Lily lazily. "Ey Lil's, what's wrong?" He held his head to the side as he studied her petite form.

"I'm going to _kill _your best friend...as soon as I find him." Lily seethed as she let out a deep breath of air, her face slowly loosing some of it's bright red color. "He's a filthy obnoxious prick!"

Scorpius couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped his lips as he pulled Lily down onto an overstuffed leather sofa with him. "What'd he do now?" He chucked his apple in the rubbish bin across the room with impressive accuracy, before wrapping an arm around Lily losely. "Corrupt one of your not-so-perfect cousins? Or was it one of your friends?" Scorpius looked contemplative for a moment before plowing on. "Or did he borrow your Divination homework again without asking? He does that quite a bit, you know..."

Lily sat bolt up-right at this last piece of information. "Excuse me! No, I did not know. He _copies _my homework! Bloody wanker!"

"Yeah well, it's completely beside the point. What'd he do to you?" Scorpius frowned as Lily shoved her shiny hair into a ponytail in irritation.

"Oh that..." Lily frowned as she sat back with a huff. "Well it's absolutely nothing compared to him _stealing_ my answers." She played with a frayed edge of hair as Scorpius waited impatiently for her to continue. "He cornered me by the armor and shoved his disgusting tongue down my throat..."

"He what!" Scorpius leapt up propelling Lily onto the floor with a thud. He couldn't believe that his best mate would go behind his back and snog Lily, of all girls...

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Lily frowned as she rubbed her backside, completely unawares that she and Scorpius were putting on a show for the entire common room.

"I can't believe that he kissed you!" Scorpius seethed as Lily placed a hand on her hip.

"Well I can't believe he copies my homework without permission...little bastard." She seemed to realise for the first time that Scorpius was a-typically upset, causing her to smile slightly in amusement.

"I'm going to kill him!" Scorpius frowned as he turned on his heel, scanning the common room; much the way Lily had when she had first entered the common room.

"Only if I don't get to him first..." She trilled in a sing-song-y voice before grabbing Scorpius' hand and pulling him into the hall with her. "I think we should visit Winky. I've been meaning to have a spot of tea with her. Plus she'll make those nice biscuits for us..."

He wore an expression of perplexment as he allowed Lily to pull him towards the kitchen. "Winky...a spot of tea?"

"Yes. We've missed the past two weeks due to exams..." Lily rolled her eyes in amusement as Scorpius shrugged.

"I thought you were upset with Donovan...?" Scorpius asked as Lily turned from the picture of the pear back to him.

"Oh yeah, well I mean I was. But then you got so mad too...and it made me feel better about the whole thing." Lily shrugged as she stepped down into the kitchen. "Besides, I figure we'd do better to bide our time and then get him back at a more _opportune_ time." Lily nodded with a smirk, causing Scorpius' lips to turn upwards ever so slightly as he brought his head close to hers to begin a favorite past time, plotting.

* * *

><p>Cleo Zabini laid on her stomach, her ankles crossed in the air as she flipped through a magazine on her bed. "Where've you been all day?" She smiled mischeviously as she looked up from her magazine teasingly at Lily.<p>

"Out and about." Lily nodded as she plopped down onto her bed and folded her hands across her middle.

"Let me guess...Donovan?" Cleo smirked as Corliss popped up from her trunk at the newest piece of gossip.

"Ohhh! Donovan Flint! He's so handsome!" Corliss cooed as she perched beside Cleo on Celo's bed.

"Donovan!" Lily frowned as she sat up in a rush. "And why would you think I was out with _him _all day?" A deeply disapproving frown crinkled Lily's forehead in distaste.

"Because the whole of Slytherin knows the two of you were snogging by the armor." Helena's voice carried from her closet as she went through her never-ending supply of clothes. "That second year Hinkley girl saw it..."

"_He_ snogged _me_!" Lily said as fury seeped through her voice. "And I never wanted him to; disgusting prat." She shook her head as her dormmates snickered in amusement. "_And_! To top it all off, the disgusting little mongrel has been cheating off my Divination homework!"

Corliss waved her hand dismissively at Lily's uptight mantra concerning her homework. "Yes, yes...So _who _were you out with all day then, if it wasn't Donovan?" Her eyes twinkled as Helena poked her head out of the closet door to smirk at her friends knowingly.

"...Ermm...Scorpius..." Lily coughed out akwardly as her friends began peeling with laughter. Ever since the beginning of term, her friends had acted quite oddly about she and Scorpius' long-time friendship, a fact that confused Lily endlessly. "I don't see why that's so amusing. Scorpius and I have always hung round eachother. You three know that."

"Yes...but..." Corliss sniggered as Cleo interrupted her train of thought.

"You weren't here this summer Lily. So I suppose you may not know, but he avoided all of us girls like the plague, simply not interested..."

"Then you came back and suddenly he was social again." Helena nodded eagerly as she propped herself up on Lily's bed. "Although, he mainly socialized with you..." Lily stared at her friends unblinkingly until Corliss once again disturbed the peace.

"He likes you..." She grinned as she swayed her words melodically, causing a blush to rise up Lily's cheeks. "And you like him..." She laughed as she flounced towards the door. "Just ask the poor boy to Hogsmeade already, won't you?"

Helena laughed as she joined Corliss on her way out the door. "Yes, Petty's been too _complacent _lately. I simply can't wait to see what she does when she finds out that her wee ickle Scorp-y-Poo likes '_that dreadful Potter girl_.'" Corliss through her head back in laughter as Cleo smirked and Lily tried to stop a smile from forming on her face at Helena's impersonation.

* * *

><p>Donovan Flint looked up from his book as Scorpius entered the sixth year boys' dormitory. "Ey mate!" Donovan saluted with a grin. "I've been trying to find you all day. Where've you been?"<p>

Scorpius felt his breath catch and his hands ball into fists at Donovan's jovial voice. He tried to remember he and Lily's plan by taking a deep breath and facing his friend. "Catching up with Lily actually. We've both been busy lately..."

"Ahh, yes..." Donovan smirked before continuing on. "She's a feisty little flower, that one..." He smirked as he watched his bestfriend's eyes haze over in jealousy and anger.

"Stay away from her Donovan!" His voice was deep and gruff as he practically threw his books in his trunk, instead of cataloguing them like he normally did.

"Hit a chord, did I?" Donovan laughed as Scorpius turned to face him quickly. "I was just proving a point..." He folded his arms behind his head as Scorpius sneered at him in decidedly confused anger.

He couldn't believe the dung that Donovan was no-doubt about to try and sell him with. It made his blood boil that his ladies-man bestfriend had gone into a territory that was decidedly Scorpius'. Everyone knew that Lily was Scorpius'...she was the only girl that he consistently paid any attention to or looked after (considering Adora was older and prone to do whatever she felt like despite Scorpius' warnings). "Oh yes; and _what _exactly were you trying to prove?" Scorpius sneered as he leaned forwards. "That you have no limits to your whoring?"

Donovan chortled as his hands snapped forward to cradle his six-pack. "No, but you're making this infinitely easier. Scorpius, my friend,..." He ignored Scorpius' snort as he smiled wisely at his friend. "...You fancy Lily as more than a friend. Otherwise you wouldn't resort to low-blows and idiocy about me kissing her." He watched as Scorpius' face morphed into an expression of pale shock. "Point proven then? Good." He smiled as he stood. "I'm off. Night!" He called as the wooden door clicked behind him.

Scorpius laid on his bed, thoughts rushing through his head as he thought about Donovan's words. His mother and Adora often made the off-comment or suggestion that he "seemed to like" Lily. However, no one had ever been so blunt or honest with him...and he wasn't sure how he felt about having to face the fact. Lily was two years younger...

* * *

><p>Adora looked up from her Potions essay in confusion as a body curled against her leg in the late hours of night. The common room had been desrted for hours now; and Adora was just a few sentences short of finishing when Lily curled up to her. "What's wrong Lil's?" Adora smiled down at the younger girl as she rubbed her back before completeing her final sentence.<p>

Lily sighed as she closed her eyes, letting Adora coddle her. "I like your cousin." She waited for Adora to speak, but all she got was a peal of laughter as Adora snickerd uncontrollably. "This isn't funny!" Lily snapped in irritation as Adora grinned and slowly ran her hands through the younger girls long hair.

"Oh, it is what it is." Adora smiled as she sat back, relaxing for the first time all night. "I've known for ages that you fancy him." She smiled as Lily looked up at her wide-eyed. "Don't look so shocked. I think the two of you have hit it off better than either of you have ever hit it off with anyone." She shrugged with a far-away smile. "Sometimes I think people are just like that...meant to be before they even know right from left or who they are."

She really tried to focus on what Adora was saying. But sometimes, the older girl was too philisophical and round-about at late hours; and like her Aunt Luna was, it was at times a bit difficult to grasp. "Mmmm..." She yawned as Adora lightly slapped her side.

"Off to bed we go." She smiled as she stood up pulling Lily with her. "Don't worry about it. It's one of those things that'll work out."

"It is what it is..." Lily repeated as she yawned again.

"Exactly!" Adora smiled as she climbed the steps with Lily. "Just get some sleep." She smiled as she watched Lily stumble into her dormitory before sneaking out to meet a tall boy with messy black hair and bright eyes on the Astronomy Tower...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**So, I hope that it was mildly worth the wait. Let me know what you think, please.


	9. What's A Thing Like Age Anyways?

_**What's a Thing Like Age Anyways...?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_So, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated until now! However, if you read any of my other stories, you will have noticed that I haven't updated anything. I've had tons of pre-Thanksgiving projects and tests to complete, unfortunately. On the bright side, this is a decently long/eventful update, so yay! I hope to update once or twice more. HOWEVER, I have three more weeks of school after this week until Christmas break, so things will undoubtedly be very hectic for me. Once Christmas break comes though, I should be free to update regulalry.

So, Happy Thanksgiving (to those in the U.S.A)! And please take the time to review. :)

* * *

><p>"Thor Parkinson just asked me to the Yuletide Ball..." Helena smiled smugly over her porridge as Corliss glared down the Slytherin table in the general direction of the male population.<p>

"I'm taking it you said yes then?" Cleo smiled slightly as she buttered her toast, resolutely ignoring Corliss' "hmpf's" and general mutterings. Ever since it had been announced that fourth years and up were to have a ball the houses had split into hanging around people of the same sex for the most part, planning who they were going to ask...and leaving some people, like Corliss, rather put-out at still not being asked.

Helena flisked her hair over her shoulder before smirking in a fashion that showed off her perfectly straight white teeth. "Of course. Thor Parkinson is respectable in every way..."

"Except for the fact that he has Petty Rosier as a cousin and Laurel as a twin." Corliss interjected before smirking. "But yes, other than that he is quite the catch." She sent Lily and Cleo a look that caused both girls to snicker. "Ugh, why hasn't Donovan asked me yet!" She half-groweled casuing Cleo to frown in disapproval.

"Honestly Corliss, you're acting down-right _common _right now. I mean it isn't even a big deal. There's pleanty of time. Besides, Lily hasn't been asked yet either..." Cleo smiled over her tea cup as she took a sip of it waiting for her friend's outburst.

Corliss rolled her eyes as she eyed Lily once. "Yeah, but everyone knows that's only because between her moronic brothers and cousins _and _lets not forget Scorpius..." A certain edginess entered her voice as she tacked on the Malfoy heir to the list of boys protecting Lily's honor. "... boys are literally being scared away from asking her. Such hogswash in my..." Corliss stopped suddenly as her head whipped back to the general direction of Cleo. "Wait a second, you didn't mention yourself. Who asked _you_?"

Cleo grinned triumphantly as she set her cup down. "Marco Stranzelli." She smiled as the sixth year smirked down the table at her, his white teeth standing out against his tanned skin. "His father and Daddy do business..." She smiled contentedly as Corliss sighed.

"Hey Lil's!" Scorpius smirked cockily as he sat down beside her. "Ladies." He smiled elegantly as Corliss sent he and Lily a death glare.

"Oh just go on and ask her already, won't you!" Corliss' nostrils flared in irritation as she scooped her books up and glared seethingly at Donovan before leaving the Great Hall in a fluid rush.

Lily blushed and shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what she's on about." She laughed slightly as she watched Scorpius quirk an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "Donovan still hasn't asked her; and she's a bit on edge..."

"Donovan's a sixth year..." Scorpius frowned slightly as Cleo's eyebrow raised in his direction.

"You know, we have to be off to check on Corliss. We'll see you later Lily." Helena smiled as she had to forcefully pull Cleo away from the scene about to unfold.

"Okay!" Lily smiled as she turned back to Scorpius, her loung auburn hair curling around the edges and framing her appearance. "And, what's that matter? It's just a couple of years..."

Scorpius frowned as he looked out the window. "A couple of years can change a lot." He smiled slightly, albeit sadly, at her. "I just think that two years is too big of an age gap. I mean what were to happen if the couple actucally went somewhere and then one person was off living his real life graduated from Hogwarts waiting on the other person to hurry up and grow up?"

Lily felt her heart constrict as she shook her head. "That's ridiculous Scorpius. Look at our parents, they both have age gaps." She watched as his toned shoulders shrugged. "I...should go check on Corliss too." She threw her dragon-hide messenger bag over her shoulder as she stood up, backing away to make her own hasty exit. "See you in Divination." She turned on her heel, hurrying down the corridor.

Scorpius sighed as he watched her retreating back before being ambushed by the onslaught that was Petty Rosier.

* * *

><p>Days passed and Lily had decided to act like her conversation with Scorpius was of the normal variety, a task that he made easier by steadfastly going along with it. She had convinced herself that she didn't really care if she had a date; and what did it matter who she went with to a stupid ball? Her Mother had gone with Professor Longbottom; and clearly that had taken them absolutely nowhere...<p>

"Donovan asked me!" Corliss shrieked triumphantly as she entered the dorm in an excited rush. "He was waiting to ask me until the chocolates he had ordered for me arrived." She grinned as she showed the girls. "Isn't he so sweet!" She cooed as they all smiled and nodded, Cleo feeding into her excitement readily.

Lily smiled as she popped a third chocolate into her mouth in contentment.

"I just don't know what color to wear...And we'll have to take loads of pictures!" She demanded as Cleo and Helena agreed easily. "And Lily, do you have a date yet or...?"

Lily smiled and shrugged as she pulled her hair into a clip. "No plans as of yet, but it doesn't really matter anyways."

"Doesn't matter..." Corliss' eyes looked like they might quite literally pop out of their sockets as she stared at Lily in horror. "Of course it matters! Oh Lily, you _have _to ask someone or you can't be in the pictures with everyone that has a date...that'd just look...well, akward."

"Oh stop being so dramatic!" Helena snapped, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked up from her newest addition to her personal library. "You've been acting downright ghoulish ever since the ball was announced. Pretty soon, you'll be looking as if you fit in with Petty and Laurel more than us..." Helena's eyes narrowed into thin slits as Corliss' face paled in mortified embarassment.

"Oh!" Cleo smiled as she hopped up breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen in the dorm. "Some Gryffindor gave this to me earlier for you in the library." Cleo smiled as she placed the envelope in Lily's hands. "I just figured it was some relation of yours but..." She shrugged as Lily nodded in confusion and opened the parchment.

"It's not any of my family's coat of arms..." She looked up as the girls all took up a place on her bed waiting for the mysterious letter to be revealed. "It's from Cromwell..." She felt her cheeks warm into a blush as she read the letter from her brother's best friend; and a resident seventh year.

"Ohhh! What's it say!" Corliss grinned excitedly, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You know, he's actually very attractive...despite the fact that he's a Gryffindor." Cleo smirked as Helena let a snicker out.

Lily smiled as she closed the letter and stuffed it into her robe pocket. "I think I'm going to need your help with my hair tomorrow morning..." Lily's smile grew as Corliss clapped. "He asked me to meet him for dinner in Hogsmeade tomorrow if I'd be interested in him."

"That's actually sort of cute...and low pressure." Helena smiled as she made her way into Lily's closet, no doubt searching for the "perfect first date" attire.

"On both ends." Cleo smiled slightly as she looked out the window catching sight of Scorpius practicing out on the quidditch pitch. "You know, I'm just really surprised Scorpius didn't ask you..."

Lily felt her happiness bait at Cleo's words as Corliss looked up from the makeup on their vanity. "He...well he insinuated that two years is too big of an age gap for him."

"Oh Lily..." Corliss frowned as Lily shrugged and forced a smile onto her face seemingly effortlessly.

"It's okay. Fish in the sea and all of that." Lily smiled as she caught Cleo's eye for the first time being able to share her true pain. "And anyways, Cromwell has as good as asked me; and all of the girls have been after him for ages. Plus, he'll be a funny bloke to go with."

"I think you should wear this!" Helena smirked as she exited the closet holding up a form-fitting v-neck black sweater, a gray skirt, and black heeled books with an emerald green jacket and scarf.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Scorpius smiled as he waited in the entrance hall for her for their customary day out to Hogsmeade.<p>

Lily smiled as she turned to face him, her hair in deep loose ringlets and her blue-green eyes outlined thinly in black. "Oh, hey Scorp. Sorry I'm late." She smiled as she made her way over to him, his expression slightly amusing.

Scorpius stared at Lily's perfectly glossy crimson lips and her departure from jenas/slacks to a skirt. "It's umm okay." He smiled as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets as they started walking. "You look nice."

Lily blushed as she smirked over at him. "Thanks. I'm supposed to meet Oliver for dinner tonight actually...so I won't be able to hang out with you the whole time..." She bit her lip as she watched a frown make its way onto Scorpius' face.

"Oliver...? As in Oliver Cromwell?" Scorpius' voice was incredulous as he turned to face Lily out in the middle of the snow-covered field.

"Yeah, that's the one." She smiled as she nodded, pulling on the ends of her scarf.

"Since when do you call Cromwell by his first time?" Scorpius felt his fists balling up inside his cloak pockets.

"I guess since he asked me on a date." Lily shrugged as she looked out across the field, avoiding Scorpius' gaze. "It'd be rude to call him by his last name now, I think."

"Lily! He's a seventh year!" Scorpius' voice was chillingly low as he reprimanded her in a mix of confusion and furry. "I can't believe your damned brothers are even allowing him to ask you! He's too old!" He sneered as Lily turned on her heel towards him angrily.

"You know just because some people don't mind a few years age gap doesn't mean it's wrong Scorpius!" Lily's voice raised with every word she spoke. "I'm not some child! You should've known that eventually boys weren't going to see me as one; and they'd get over what my family and you think! If you didn't want this to happen, maybe you should've gotten over it and just asked me yourself!" Lily's huffed before storming off in the general direction of Hogsmeade leaving a stunned Scorpius in her wake.

Scorpius watched Lily's retreating back for the second time that week. He wasn't sure what was happening to them, but he knew that he hated it. He wished that things could go back to the uncompliacted way they had been the previous year, before he had had to compete for Lily's time and affection...

* * *

><p>"So you decided to come Snakey-Poo..." Oliver teased with a cheerful grin as Lily made her way over to him, a small smirk on her own face.<p>

"Yeah well, it's not every day that Oliver Cromwell asks you out...or so I've heard." She smirked as he laughed. "So...what's with all of this anyways?" She smiled bemusedly as she motioned around Madame Puddifoot's tea shop.

Oliver smiled as he sat back with casual ease, instead of the etiquettely appropriate stance of Scorpius. "Well, from what _I _hear, it's not every day that Lily Luna Potter assents to go on a date with a bloke. So I figured that I should pull out all of the stops." He winked teasingly as Lily laughed in amusement.

"I'll let you in on a secert..." Lily grinned as she leaned in towards Oliver, her lips mere meters away from his ear as he leaned in to meet her. "I think Madame Puddifoot's is the most disgustingly gaudy establishment I've ever been to..." Her grin grew as Oliver snickered. "...But I've secretly always sort of wanted to go just to say that I've been." She pulled back with a grin as he laughed even harder.

"You're right. I should've realised that the place that every other Hogwarts girl dreams of being taken to is too blase for a girl like you, Miss Potter." He winked as she snickered. "On the upside these tea cakes are quite tasty..." He smiled as he popped one into his mouth at the same time as Lily. "...And you must admit, this does make for great amusement."

"Of course it does!" Lily laughed as she shed her coat, and loosened up feeling more comfortable by the second. "Deliriously happy couples snogging over over-priced cakes and tea always makes for a good laugh."

* * *

><p>Scorpius stopped dead in his tracks as he exited the book sellers to see Lily in the window of Madame Puddifoots on her date. Of all the places in Hogsmeade, he couldn't have imagined Lily on a date in a more revolting place. He felt himself rooted to the spot as people passed all about him. He couldn't believe the fact that she was smiling and laughing...and having a generally good time. He felt his stomach flip flop in discontentment before turning on his heel and heading for the castle, no longer interested in meeting up with Donovan.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong> _So...what do you think!


	10. Moving On Is a Lot Like Waltzing

_**Moving On Is A Lot Like Waltzing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay, so I know that I should have updated my Draco/Astoria story first...but this update came to me more easily and naturally. And once Christmas Break is here for me (14 days away now!), you can expect more updates! :)

* * *

><p>"You've been spending a lot of time with Cromwell lately..." Cleo glanced sideways at Lily as they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room a couple of weeks after Lily's date with Oliver.<p>

Lily laughed as she leafed through her papers to give Corliss her Divination notes from the previous year. "People _do _tend to spend time with the person that they're talking to Cleo." Lily smiled, her eyes twinkling as Cleo sat down in an armchair, her back rigid.

Cleo's eyes narrowed as she watched her friend's facial expressions carefully. "You haven't been spending much time with Scorpius lately...actually none at all." Cleo watched as Lily's movements stalled for a moment before she cleared her throat and continued shuffling through papers.

"Haven't I?" Lily put on a fake thoughtfully confused expression. "Hmm, I suppose I haven't." She gave Cleo a small smile, her eyes continuously scanning the common room as she spoke. "I guess we've both been busy. That happens with friendships."

"Not if you want them to last." Cleo cut in sharply as Lily scurried off.

"Sorry Cleo, I have to go give this to Corliss then meet my brothers for dinner!" Lily called over her shoulder as she practically shoved the papers in Corliss' face before striding out of the common room in a few fast paces.

Cleo sighed as she watched Lily's slight form disappear through the wall.

* * *

><p>Scorpius sighed as he gracefully fell into the chair beside his cousin's. He sat quietly staring out into space as the fire that had been made in the Room of Requirement flickered against the dark mahogany floors.<p>

"I'm guessing you're here about the fight you had with Lily..." Adora's thin lips curved upwards in a sneer of a smile as she continued to study the star chart that she had just completed.

Scorpius sat up straighter as he faced his cousin, not minding if she knew exactly how he really felt. They had been raised together for so long that Scorpius sometimes viewed her as more of an older sister than a cousin. "She told you about it then?" His voice was petulant and put-out; and all-together it mirrored his father's voice at that age.

Adora laughed as she sat back, her legs crossing at the ankle as she laid them against the ottoman in front of her club chair. "No, I haven't gotten to see her lately. She's never in the common room..." She smiled as she caught Scorpius rolling his eyes in irritation.

"How did you know then?" Scorpius rolled the sleeves of his button-down up to his elbows, letting his tie dangle around his neck. Overall, it gave him a very attractive tousoled appearance.

"Everyone knows Scorpius. It's sort of big news when Slytherin's Prince and the Potter Princess do anything around here." She snickered as he snorted. "Anyways, it's pretty obvious something's up considering you two never spend any time at all together when you used to be attached at the hip."

Scorpius sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I told her, well not directly mind you, but I told her that I thought we shouldn't date..."

"Why on earth would you say something like that!" Adora frowned as she sat up, her feet making a thud as they made contact with the flooring. "You've liked eachother for ages."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to complicate things farther. I like having her as a friend." Scorpius watched as a knowing smile fell onto Adora's lips. "I know, I know. It was rather...stupid. Especially considering now I don't even have her as a friend..."

Adora's expression softened as she patted Scorpius' head in a motherly fashion. "Oh, it'll all work out Scorpius. You're just going to have to make the first move - even if it is just to be friends. I think you probably offended her a bit by it all."

"Mmmm..." Scorpius nodded slightly as he laid with his head against the arm of the sofa. "Stupid balls..." He smiled at Adora's trickling laughter.

* * *

><p>"Lily over here!" Oliver Cromwell grinned as he sat at one end of the Gryffindor table, Fred and James sat across from him respectively. "How were classes today?" He smiled as Lily took up the place beside him, Cleo's eyes never leaving her from across the hall at the Slytherin table.<p>

"They were classes." Lily smiled with a shrug as she grabbed for a roll. She was either very good at ignoring people's gaping or she had become immune to it over the years seeing as how she paid no attention to the looks she was recieving around the hall. "I have so much Divination to do tonight it's repulsive..." She sighed with a small pout as Fred and James shared a smirk.

"We told you not to take that class..." Fred's voice sing-songed as James grinned.

Lily frowned as she threw a piece of roll at her brother's smile. "Yes, well some of us actually have some talent in that area, so it'd be stupid to not take the class. Besides, I have friends in it." She sniffed as Fred and James cackled.

"Are you and Malfoy back on good terms then?" Oliver smiled down at Lily as she looked up at him surprise written all over her face.

"I wasn't aware you knew that Scorpius and I had a...difference of opinion." Lily sighed as she moved her mashed potatos around on her plate.

Oliver smiled, his voice soft as Fred and James began amusing themselves by throwing food at various people along the table and then pretending innocence. "It's sort of common knowledge. Not to mention that I figured at some point you'd make me hang out with him in that snake pit of yours." He smiled teasingly as Lily looked up at him. "I knew that you two were friends when I asked you out, you know?"

Lily nodded as Oliver wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her softly in a sideways hug. "Why do things always have to be so complicated?"

"Because no one ever says what they really mean." Oliver grinned as he nestled his head against her hair. "Want some help with that Divination homework?"

Lily was about to answer as she felt Scorpius' familiar fingers tap her lightly on the shoulder.

"Lily, I was wandering if we could talk?" Scorpius did his best to smile lightly as he stood akwardly at the end of the Gryffindor table. It wasn't that he didn't like Gryffindors, in fact there were quite a few that he considered fine people. As it was though, he couldn't really call any of them friends; making his current predicament more akward than he'd like.

"I suppose I could manage that." Lily smiled at Oliver before standing up. "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"Of course." Cromwell smiled widely, his perfect white-teeth shining in the candle light of the Great Hall. "Nice to see you around again Scorpius." Oliver nodded at the younger Slytherin before turning his attention to James and Fred's bemused expressions.

Scorpius nodded curtly at Cromwell before walking out of the hall and towards the Room of Requirement with Lily. He listened as the darkened halls echoed with the in-synch sound of their footfalls. He felt the warmth radiating from her body as they walked beside eachother closely, but carefully not touching.

Lily snuck a sideways glance at Scorpius as they made their way up the winding staircases. She watched as Scorpius paced back and forth in front of the wall before them before following him into the room wordlessly. She sat on the arm of a sofa as Scorpius stared into the fireplace, his back to her.

"Lily, I'm sorry about before." Scorpius faced her, an unreadable expression upon his face. "I was just being very stupid. I figured that if something happened between us I'd lose you as a friend; and I can't lose you Lily." He wore a defeated expression on his face as he knealt before her. "Forgive me?"

Lily stared at Scorpius, her wide eyes not betraying her true emotions. Deep down she felt happy at his admission, greatful that nearly everything was out in the open. But there was another part of her that knew she'd grown closer to Cromwell over the past couple of weeks at an alarming rate - mainly due to the ammount of time they spent together and their maturity. "I don't want to lose you either Scorpius." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, weighting him down in a tight hug.

"Good!" He smiled as relief flooded through him. "We really need to stop having these...disagreements. They're not beneficial for my Divination grade at all..." He smirked teasingly as he pulled away, laughing when she slapped his arm softly.

"I see how it is. Just using me for my vast knowledge..." She sneered mockingly at him as the corners of her mouth turned upwards. "We should do that tonight though. I haven't even started..." She groaned as he chuckled pulling their books out of his bag.

"Me either." Scorpius smirked as he laid on his stomach against the carpet, pulling Lily down beside him.

Scorpius laughed as he laid on his back many essays and hours later. "So, you and Cromwell then..."

"Mmm..." Lily stared up at the cieling unblinkingly as she laid beside Scorpius, her lack of sleep finally catching up with her. "Cromwell and I..."

"I suppose you're going to the ball with him then?" He asked as he let his eyes slide over to study her profile as best he could at the akward angle.

"Yeah..." Lily nodded as she bit down on her lip. "He's a nice guy Scorpius. I think you'd like him if you knew him actually..." She smiled slightly as she faced the boy beside her.

"...Maybe under different circumstances." Scorpius nodded slightly as he smiled at Lily. "Save me a dance?"

Lily grinned as she let her fingers lay across his hand. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." He smiled with a nod as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>Adora smiled as the wind whipped her cloak around her ankles as she stared out into the night from the Owlery.<p>

James Potter tip-toed behind Adora, wrapping his arms around her center as he let his chin rest against her shoulder. "You came..." He smiled as he let out an inaudible breath.

"I always come James." Adora smiled as she turned to face him, her dark hair whipping against her back as she laid her forehead against his. "Your hair is a mess..."

James chuckled as he went to run his hand through his hair again, but decided to let if clasp onto Adora's as she pulled his wrist down lightly. "It's just the way my hair lays." He smiled as he pressed his lips against hers softly. "I can't wait until we can do this all of the time anywhere..." His smiled grew as Adora grinned.

"My parents will lay an egg..." She laughed as she intertwined their fingers, lifted their arms up above her head and allowed herself to do a spin before hugging him. "But I don't care." She laughed as he pulled on the ends of her scarf into a kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong> _I really can't wait for an upcoming chapter that includes the Nott's! Just because Draco and Astoria have become accepting of the new ways (ie: aren't obsessed with blood purity) doesn't mean that Daphne and Theo are onboard...

What do you think? What would you like to see?


	11. Wedging Inwards

_**Wedging Inwards**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I hope that all of you (my lovely readers) are as excited as I am that I have been able to write an post an update two weeks sooner than I thought that I'd be able to! So, yay! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, favoritings, and pm's. Thanks for sticking with me and this story.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stared emotionlessly at the couple in front of him as his cousin and Damien sat beside him. He could feel his short nails digging into the skin of his palm as Cromwell perched himself on the arm of the large chair Lily was sitting on in the Room of Requirement, his hand moving between Lily's shoulder to her neck in an annoying fashion. As James and Fred laughed loudly from the corner where they were playing Exploding Snap, Scorpius couldn't help but feel his patience waning.<p>

"Anyways, that's when I told Lily that she was the most intriguing girl I'd ever been with." Cromwell smiled in a goofy way that looked slightly out-of-place on his large frame. Lily smiled slightly as Adora let out an uncharacteristically fake "coo" of approval.

"And you've been with quite a few girls, haven't you Cromwell?" Scorpius sneered as Lily's eyes narrowed into slits at him.

"We had might as well be on a first name basis since we're both so important to Lily." Cromwell smiled in that cockily condescending way that Scorpius found so characteristic of Gryffindor's. "The name is Oliver, Scorpius." He wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulders fully, embracing her in an akward hug due to the fact that her head hit against his hip bone. "And, just enough to be proficient, if you know what I mean, mate?" He winked causing Adora to cough akwardly as Scorpius straightened into a board. "Anyways, I'm sure you do considering your reputation around the school. Sort of a mini-me in that department aren't you?"

Lily felt her eyes about to pop out of her head as she predicted an oncoming inslaught of murderous hexes being sent from Scorpius' wand in a few moments. "Actually those are just rumors." Lily smiled sweetly as Oliver let out a puff of air, clearly a bit put-out by Lily's interference. "The girls in Slytherin and Ravenclaw just w_ish _he was."

Adora snorted as she shot Oliver ugly sneers over her mug of cocoa. "He's always been too proccupied by this one to live up to the image that has been created for him." Adora gave Lily a look that was somewhere between disappointment and incomprehension as she spoke to Oliver in a disdainful voice.

James and Fred looked up from their game of Exploding Snap not sure what to do at the sound of Adora's rarely used "Slytherin voice." They'd never really seen their classmate so irritated at something, nor had they ever seen Scorpius looking quite so ready to live up to his family's past roots.

"Ahh, no need to get so jumpy!" Oliver laughed jovially, slapping Lily's back in humor - causing her to grit her jaw in annoyance.

"Well Cromwell, this should put an end to your assumptions. After all, there's no need to make an ass out of you and me." Scorpius sneered as he stood up from his chair in a regally fluid motion. "I have places to be." Scorpius avoided Lily's face in anger as he glided out of the room, casuing an uncomfortable quiet to pervade the room. Damien followed after him without a second glance back at the occupants of the room.

"So that went..." Oliver screwed his face into one of hopeful anticipation.

"By the looks of it, it went bloody terrible mate." Fred said with a nod as he ruffled his cousin's hair before settling into his chair.

"I figured it'd go something like this." James nodded as Adora eyed him in a put-out manner. "I mean two blokes that like the same girl. It's bound to go ruddy awful."

"It shouldn't have." Adora stated as she looked at her nails, a smirk crossing her face. "After all, it's not like Oliver and Lily are _dating_." Her smirk grew as Lily's eyes widened and Oliver looked up in thought. "They're just going to a ball together. And it doesn't matter who you go with. It's all about who you end up with."

Fred snickered loudly as he slapped his hand against his knee. "I like your style Nott. But we'll be keeping that a secret between this room." He winked jokingly as Adora ginned.

"Anyways, we have somewhere to be. Come along Lily." Adora smiled as she watched Lily scramble from her chair and they made their way out of the room.

"So do you think she likes me?" Oliver grinned, used to having every girl fawn over him.

"I think Nott would rather fancy a pig then you mate." Fred nodded mock-seriously as Oliver let out an exasperated sigh causing Fred and James to smirk at one another.

"Hmm well Lily then..." James smirked as he pretended to think it over. "I'm not really sure...mainly because I don't think she quite knows."

Oliver nodded as he thought about the tight-lipped Slytherin. She creatainly wasn't like any other girl he had ever shown interest in, but he did find her fascinating.

* * *

><p>"There's no possible way that you can actually like him!" Adora grilled Lily in a hushed but sharp whisper as they made their way down the halls and towards the dungeons. "He's quite possibly the most arrogantly annoying bloke I've ever met!"<p>

Lily pursed her lips as she frowned. "You're just being so unreasonable because you're biassed. Of course you're going to prefer your cousin!"

"At least my cousin has enough social skills to not bring up such assenine topics!" Adora huffed. "He loves you Lily; and you're throwing it all away for some oaf that's going to graduate and move onto bigger and better things at the end of next term."

"Well maybe he should've gotten over his aversion to our age differences and just asked me out Adora!" Lily sneered as Adora perched her hands on her hips.

Adora leaned forward slightly so that her face was close to Lily's. "He's apologized for that and has tried to make it right. You can't hold something like that against him forever, or you _will _lose him." Adora shrugged as she entered the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Lily to gape after her slightly.

* * *

><p>Scorpius smiled as Laurel Parkinson rattled on-and-on about something ridiculous like all of the lace dresses she'd be getting over the up-coming winter recess. He wandered at times if she or her cousin had anything but rotting fluff between their ears.<p>

"Scorpius, I need to speak to you." Lily interrupted as Laurel stared at her in a sort of shocked to be interrupted way. Lily ignored the gaping girl as Scorpius never turned to acknowledge her. "Now!" She hissed as she wrapped her hand around his and towed him from the room and to a deserted part of the dungeon cooridors.

Scorpius leant against a pillar as his eyes watched Lily pace to-and-fro in silence. "Well, is there a reason that you pulled me from my conversation with Laurel?" His voice was drenched in bored irritation as Lily's cat-like eyes bored into him. "I rather like her..." His voice was petulant.

"You're a right pig! You know that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" She glared as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"And why is that? Because I'm talking to a female that isn't _you_?" His mouth twisted into a snide smirk.

"Because, because you just give up!" She cried as his face betrayed his true confusion and worry for her. "You go around talking about how you could never date me because of my age; and then another guy shows interest in me and you flee at the least little competition! Am I not worth a little effort!" Lily ranted as she stood in front of him slightly shocked at having said everything she never meant to tell Scorpius.

Scorpius stared at Lily, his face impassive as his head reeled at her words. He had never considered that Lily would want him to chase her...it seemed too sentimental for her. But at the same time, he supposed she had always been running and he had always been chasing.

Lily stared wide-eyed at Scorpius as his face seemed to becoming towards her much more quickly than she could put her mind around. She felt his hands holding onto her petite waist as his lips moved against hers, slowly parting her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth - snogging her with careful abandon.

Scorpius pulled away, leaving Lily breathless as she stared at him. "Of course you're worth the chase." Scorpius pulled away from Lily making his way down the dungeon hallway away from her, leaving her breathless as a slight smile flickered across her expression.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong> _So, I'm speeding things up a bit between Oliver/Lily/Scorpius because that seems to be the general consensus in reviews. Speaking of...please review!


	12. And The Chase Begins

_**And The Chase Begins**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay, I am so totally sorry that I have been a horrendous updater over my vacation, but I got sick and was busy with my family. Anyways, here is the latest update...hopefully the length makes up for it? Happy 2012!

* * *

><p>Astoria smiled as she read over her most recent letter that had just arrived from Scorpius, asking for her help in procuring a gift for Lily this year. She was certain that she could now safely assume that he was ready to treat Lily as more than a mere friend, making Astoria delighted at the prospect of having another female more often at Malfoy Manor...not that Lily didn't already make frequent and regular visits, because she most certainly did.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Daphne Nott's (nee Greengrass) aristocratic voice filtered calmly through the air as she smiled at her younger sister affectionately before situating herself in a seat across from Astoria's. Despite the sisters' differences (both in appearances and mannerisms), they had always been the dearest of friends. Providing eachother with a point of view that they wouldn't have had otherwise. "Did Draco give you an early Christmas present!" Daphne grinned excitedly at the prospect as Astoria's laughter filled the room as she poured the tea.

Astoria smiled as she sat back informally, her dark curls framing her face perfectly. "No, of course not!" She laughed as Daphne barely lifted her slender shoulders into a shrug. "You know that Draco loves the sport of surprising me year-after-year."

"Well, what has made you smile so then?" Daphne sipped her tea as her eyes twinkled merrily. "Does Scorpius have a date to this winter ball that Hogwarts is holding? He has always been such a sweet dutiful boy..." She sighed wistfully as Astoria sipped her tea, quietly accepting the compliments of her son. "Completely unlike _my _Adora..."

"She'll find someone eventually, Daphne." Astoria's placating voice seemed to soothe Daphne as she began to nibble on some biscuits. "But yes, Scorpius is the reason I'm in such a good mood. I actually don't think he does have a date to the ball...although I'm certain that Pansy's female relations have no-doubt thrown themselves at him quite mercilessly...You know that family has no tact what-so-ever." She coughed as her sister snickered and openly allowed a smirk to cross her face. "Any matter. He asked me to help him shop for a gift for Lily...clearly marking her as more than a friend." She ignored her sister's expression as she plunged forward merrily. "She'll be staying with us this holiday actually while the rest of her family visits her Uncle on a dragon reserve in Romania."

"Lily?" Daphne pondered the name a moment. However, the only Lily that she had ever heard mentioned by her wayward daughter was Lily Potter. A girl that Daphne was quite sure would never be moving in their social circle, despite what house she may have been placed in. After all, as liberal as her sister and brother-in-law could be, she knew that the prospect of accepting a Potter into their family was utterly inconceivable. They still had some standards... "As in, Lily Potter? Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's only daughter?" Her voice increased in snobbish disbelief with each query.

Astoria frowned as she sat her tea cup down. "Yes, Daphne. Although I believe that her mother is actually a Potter now since she took on her husband's last name, much like we did." She watched as her sister's face contorted into one of shock. "Oh don't look at me like that! Draco and I are very fond of her. She is a wonderful young lady...much more refined and suited to Scorpius than anyone I'm sure that you and Theo would deem fit."

"And what does Narcissa think?" Her voice was incredulous as she raised an eyebrow, sure she had found the hitch in the whole situation.

"Narcissa quite prefers her to every other young woman of our acquaintance actually. She's looking forward to having her company for an extended period of time, much like the rest of us are." Astoria's voice was unyieldingly firm as she spoke, her sister's frown creasing her face.

"I don't see how you so freely associate with blood-traitors and the like." Daphne's voice was very low as she berated her younger sister. "You'd probably be perfectly content having a muggle-born as a daughter-in-law." She clicked her tongue as Astoria sat up straighter.

"I would be perfectly happy with whomever; so long as Scorpius is with someone that will truly make him happy. Perhaps Adora might find a boyfriend if you and Theo were a bit more open. It does no one any good to hold onto archaic ideals of things that hold no value any longer." She watched as her older sister appeared as if she had verbally been slapped.

"I can tell you this Astoria, Theo and I would never condone a relationship between Adora and anyone lesser in standing than she is. And I assure you, anyone with a drop of traitor or muggle blood is absolutely unsuitable. I don't care if the girl is a Potter heriess." Daphne shook her head as her sister's eyes narrowed into slits. "No Potter will ever be accepted as Adora's significant other."

"You will be the picture of welcoming kindness to Lily so long as she is a guest in my home." Astoria's voice was firm as her sister nodded curtly. "As long as you do not offend or berate her or her realtives in any way while they are in Draco or my company, then I suppose we shall have to agree to disagree on topics of who is and isn't suitable company. I know that there is no possible way you could ever persuade me to feel as you do; and I do not doubt that you are just as resolved as I am." Astoria sipped her tea, her mind reeling in mild irritation and discomfort.

"I suppose we shall then." Daphne rearanged her skirt before smiling. "So, when do you suppose the new Mr. and Mrs. Selwyn will announce their impending bundle of joy?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow as she grinned excitedly at the prospect of gossiping with her younger sister. "She must be five months along now at least! Did you see the way her wedding dress gathered about her middle?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Scorpius smirked as he whispered softly into Lily's ear from behind before sitting down beside her at the Slytherin table. "Did you have sweet dreams?" He grinned smugly as he leaned in towards Lily, making his intentions clear to the discreetly interested Slytherin table.<p>

Lily felt her spine go rigid as Scorpius' breath tickled her ear and neck, his hand perched softly against her lower back. Her cheeks turned a rosy color for a moment before she schooled her expression expertly before turning to face him, their faces almost touching. "Actually I slept quite peacefully dream-free..." She teased with a challenging grin as he leaned back in towards her ear.

"Maybe I didn't leave a large enough impression, I'll have to fix that later..." He smirked as Donovan nodded with an identical smirk towards the pair from down the table.

"If my schedule isn't too full..." She teased as he raised an eyebrow jokingly. "So...did _you _have sweet dreams Scorpius?" Her grin spread across her face cutely as she bit her lip, trying her best not to laugh. - Oblivious to the fact that three tables over Oliver sat staring in a dejected stupor.

"When you're in them they're always sweet, Lil's." He smiled sincerely as he spoke softly, so that no one around the table could "accidentally" over-hear as was common. His smile grew as Lily blushed and turned back to her cup of tea to hide her embarassment.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Oliver smiled as he rushed to catch up with the small red-head before she disappeared into the recesses of the library. "Where've you been? I tried finding you all day." He smiled, as he caught his breath noisily.<p>

Lily smiled as she pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I fell asleep in my common room earlier actually." She gave him a sheepish grin as he felt his jaw tighten. "I didn't get much sleep last night...too much on my mind, I suppose."

"I see." Oliver smiled as he sighed. "Malfoy?"

Her head sat slightly perpendicular to her body as she regauarded him confusedly. "What about Scorpius?"

He loosened his tie as he gave her an understandng yet downcast look. "He was what was on your mind, wasn't he?" He shook his head as Lily began to fumble slightly. "No, it's okay. Really. Everyone that's ever seen the two of you knows that there has always been something there." He smiled impishly. "I mean it's ruddy bad luck for me that you two have finally started to sort things through, but it's good for you."

"I'm sorry Oliver. Really, I am." She smiled as she hugged him briefly. "But I've had a lot of fun getting to know you better; and just because Scorpius and I are finally getting it together doesn't mean that we have to stop spending time together..."

"Good." His smiled was contagious as he leaned in conspiratorily. "Well in that case, we should make Malfoy work a bit harder...Besides, you already agreed to be my date to the dance. What do you say Little Potter, are we still on?"

A grin overtook her face as she grabbed his hand to shake it firmly. "You have yourself a deal, Cromwell."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy reclined back in his large leather chair that evening, a cup of port in his hand, as his brother-in-law smoked a cigar by the large fireplace that Astoria had adorned with tinsel and holly. "So, you and Daphne are actucally staying in town for Christmas this year?" From time-to-time it irritated Draco that his in-law's never seemed to care that they often times missed out on his niece's life. Ever since Theo's business deals had picked up when Adora was three, Draco and Astoria had acted as surrogate parents to the young girl for the majority of the year until she had started Hogwarts.<p>

Theo gazed into the fire as he twirled the cigar between his fingers slowly. "Yes. Daphne seems to think that she needs some steering in the right direction." He rolled his eyes as he poured himself another cup of port. "Something or other about her choice or lack there of in marital prospects. You're lucky you have a son." Theo nodded with a smirk as Draco nodded noncommitally.

"Well times aren't like they were when we were young." He swirled the liquid in his glass slowly as Theo eyed him wordlessly. "Yong people aren't flying from Hogwarts to the aisle, Theo. No one with any sense would expect Adora to be half married by the time she graduates."

Theo snorted as he drained his glass. "Well that's certainly a positive because I'm certain she won't be. And in any case, she has the gaudiest taste in companions..." He shook his head as Draco sneered at him in agitation.

"Maybe if you didn't travel all of the time, you'd realise that life in England has changed since the nineties." Draco shook his head as he deposited his glass on an end-table. "We should be getting back to our wives." Theo's protests fell on deaf ears as Draco made the short walk from his study to the sitting room and his wife's comforting side.

* * *

><p>Ginny beamed at her husband as they sat down for a very late dinner. Things at the Ministry had been especially busy since the holidays were quickly approaching. That; and Harry was relentlessly trying to tie up every imaginable loose end before their extended family vacation. "We recieved a letter from Albus today."<p>

"Oh?" Harry smiled as he scooped some potatoes onto his plate, placating his wife by making the appropriate comments to her queries. "And what did he have to say? Already making excuses for his grades?" He joked, eyes twinkling mischeviously as Ginny shook her head.

"Of course not! You know very well that all of our children get very good marks." She frowned as Harry laughed before kissing her head.

"I'm sorry. You know I was jesting. Go on Love." He began drinking his wine as Ginny seemed less ruffled.

"Apparently he's dating." She grinned excitedly as Harry perked up interestedly. "Alicia Longbottom...you remember her? She looks exactly like Hannah did at that age. And, we've always liked Neville."

"Well I'm glad to hear it then." He smiled as he held his wine glass up in a mock toast. "Better that he date Neville's daughter then Lily write home and tell us she's dating the Malfoy boy...who she's incidentally staying with for the whole of break..." Harry frowned slightly as Ginny grinned.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Harry. You know that they're just friends." She smiled innocently into her wine cup before continuing. "Besides, even if they were dating. You should know Scorpius and the Malfoy's well enough to know that nothing untoward would ever happen under their roof. They only have one possible heir, after all." Ginny teased as Harry frowned.

"Are you saying our daughter isn't good enough for the Malfoy heir?" He spat indignantly as peals of laughter escaped Ginny.

"Of course not Dear! I'm just _jesting_." She smirked as Harry sighed and ran a hand through his grey-streaked hair. "You need to stop worrying so much. Lily is a smart young lady; and you have to trust that she has the good taste that we have taught her."

"I suppose..." Harry sighed as Ginny kissed his head with a smile.

"What do you say about taking the day off tomorrow to help me with some Christmas shopping for our children?"


	13. All That Glitters

_**All That Glitters...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_A new school year and a new chapter! Haha, I hope that everyone's new year is going well! Thanks for your continued reviews and support!

I can't believe we're already on chapter 13! It seems like I just started this story. Anyways, I feel like there will probanly be a good number of chaptersor left to this story before it wraps up. However, this fanfiction will most definitely have a sequel! I already have it all planned out, so get excited! This fanfiction will end shortly after Scorpius graduates; and the sequel will pick up a few years after that... ;)

* * *

><p>"Have you <em>seen<em> Petty Rosier yet?" Corliss MacDougal burst into the dormitory in clear disdain as her roommates all glanced at her. "She looks like_ Jasmine_." The name came out with a sort of contemptuous sneer as she surveyed her friends in utter disbelief.

"Of course we haven't seen Petty yet!" Helena snapped, completely out of character, as she searched through her jewelry box frantically.

Cleo smiled dreamily as she set the necklace that Helena was looking for into her hands. "Corliss, who is _Jasmine_?" Cleo secretly gave Lily a wicked grin before turning to look innocently at a blushing Corliss.

Corliss cleared her throat loudly as she made a show of adding more eyeshadow to her already sparkling eyelids. "Oh you know, just some muggle fairytale character..." Her voice was as nonchalant as she could make it, but she could feel heat crawling up the back of her neck as Helena snapped the lid down on her jewelry box harshly.

"Are you saying that after you gave me complete and utter hell over continuing _Muggle Studies_ that _you've _been watching muggle movies!" Helena's voice was laced with the tell-tale Burke attitude as she looked harshly at her best friend.

"Oh don't be like that, Helena!" Corliss pouted as Cleo snickered from her vanity. "It's not becoming on you to be so bitchy to me." Corliss smiled as she hugged her friend's rigid shoulders. "I just wanted to see what you were always fussing over so much..." She smiled slightly as Helena smirked.

"She's dressed in traditional Eastern attire then?" Helena asked as her smile grew wider and she began to giggle with Corliss.

"Yes! And Patil Thomas, that Gryffindor girl, is throwing all sorts of tantrums over the fact that Petty doesn't even have it on properly." Corliss' giggles grew into full-on laughter as Helena and Cleo began giggling too.

"Hey, have you seen my hair piece?" A pale face with auburn hair peeked out of one of the walk-in closet doors.

"You left it on your desk." Cleo smiled as she passed the hairpiece through the door. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting Oliver at the main staircase in..." Cleo glanced at the large clock that was nestled on the stone wall amongst pictures of the group. "...ten minutes?"

"Yeah!" Lily's voice was muffled by the closed door as she rearranged a few curls on her head so that shey covered up the band of the hairpiece - so that only the diamonds showed against her dark auburn curls that were cascading from her head in an intricate up do. "Anyways, I'll see you three there!" She called as she hastily slammed the dormitory door behind her, her dress flowing around her legs like liquid.

Corliss shook her blonde hair, half amused and half in disbelief. "She's nutters sometimes...probably the Weasley blood in her." She nodded with a completely serious face (though Cleo and Helena knew she was joking) causing the girls to begin laughing again.

* * *

><p>"Going stag then?" Donovan smirked at his best mate as he fixed his black tie.<p>

Scorpius snorted with a crooked smile as he lounged in a green leather chair in the corner of their room. "To begin with." He grinned an arrogant smile as Donovan snickered.

"I can't believe she chose a Gryffindor over you..." Donovan grinned as he caught Scorpius' grimace in the mirror. "I mean at least he isn't a Hufflepuff I suppose. That'd really be embarassing."

"Snuff it!" Scorpius frowned, his voice surly as he punched his friend's sholder. "Why don't you go off and find Corliss? I'm sure she has some ridiculous critiques of everyone's attire that'll keep you entertained."

"No need to be so touchy, Scorp-y." Donovan smirked before ducking out of the room, as a shoe that Scorpius had thrown crashed against the wooden door.

* * *

><p>Oliver wolf-whistled quietly with a cheeky grin as Lily reverted from running into a quick walk, her cheeks pink from taking the stairs two at a time. "Bloody hell Potter-ette!" Oliver grinned as Lily blushed with a smile and smacked his arm playfully. "You look really nice." He smiled his voice softer and more sincere.<p>

"Thanks, Oliver." Lily smiled up at him as she kissed his cheek. "So, are we going to go downstairs yet?" She grinned her voice lilting and teasing as she heard Roxanne's distinct voice behind her.

"Damn Lil's!" Roxy grinned as she stood beside her date - her normally exuberant personality on full display as more of her cousins turned in her direction. "Do you have to go stealing every girl's date!" Roxy smirked, and began laughing at her own joke as her devoted boyfriend of two years grinned at Lily and hugged Roxy closer.

Lily laughed as she threw herself in to her cousin's arms. "I love your dress, even if it is red!" Lily grinned as Roxy laughed.

"Whatever, greenie." Roxy laughed as she covertly passed her cousin a flask. "Trust me, tonight will be so much more fun this way. And your brothers can't say a thing about it because I got it from them and Fred." She smirked as Lily took an exceptionally large swig before taking a second drink of whatever Hugo had concated for himself and his date.

"Thanks!" Lily grinned as Oliver looped an arm around her shoulders.

"Who knew the littlest Potter was so fond of illegal antics like underage drinking?" He joked with a grin as he leaned against the wall, clearly amused.

Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly as she snorted. "You should've. I _am _a Slytherin after all. You just keep underestimating me, Cromwell." She shook her head slowly. "That's no fun."

He laughed as he looped her arm through his. "We'll see you later Roxy, Hugo. We're off to the hall." He smiled as Lily tightened her grip on his arm as they began the descent downstairs. "I think you need to sober up a bit." He whispered with a teasing smirk as she frowned up at him.

"Oh, bugger off." She grinned as she shoved him before striding before him into the grandly decorated ball room.

* * *

><p>"Looking for me?" Adora smiled as she stood on her tip-toes whispering in James' ear as he spun around and hugged her causing her to laugh. "Hello to you too, James Sirius." She allowed a smile to take over her features as he placed a kiss on her nose.<p>

James ran a hand through his spiky black hair as he grinned cutely down at Adora's petite figure. "You look gorgeous, Adora." He smiled as he allowed his hand to softly finger the cranberry gossamere fabric of her dress.

"Thank you. I tried." She smiled as she looped her arm through his allowing her other hand to grip her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I thought you said I'd never get you in red?" James couldn't help the confused smile or query as Adora shrugged.

"I think that 'never' is a jinx to make absolutely everything happen. After all, I was _never_ supposed to date someone like you either..." She smiled as she kissed his cheek softly at the top of the staircase for the students and teachers below to see.

"I'm glad you do." James smiled as he kissed her head sweetly as Adora beamed happily up at him.

"Me too." She smiled as she stood on her tip-toes, whispering in his ear with a smirk. "If I'm going to give my parents a heart attack, I might as well go for the gusto..." She pulled back and grinned at him before kissing him full on the lips, and the clicks of cameras went off like the tick of clock.

* * *

><p>Scorpius had searched for Lily - even going so far as to walk within the inner ranks of the tight-knit Gryffindors that were gathered on the opposite side of the room of the Slytherins. He found every red-head he couldn't have cared less about, but the particular auburn hair that he was looking for was no-where to be found. A fact that secretly upset him considering where she and Cromwell could be...<p>

* * *

><p>"Another drink?" Rose giggled happily as she pushed a cup of amber liquid into a giddy Lily's hands.<p>

"Don't mind if I do..." Lily laughed as she took another drink, swaying to the beat of the music as she passed the cup back to Rose. "You're so much more fun when you're not all up-tight over school!" Lily giggled as she hugged her cousin in elation as Adora snickered from her spot against James.

"Having fun Lil's?" Adora grinned knowingly at Cromwell who shook his head with a baffled smile - clearly not expecting that a side like this existed in "sweet little" Potter-ette.

Lily jumped up as she clutched her friend's arm, suddenly remembering what she had been wanting to do for the past hour. "Adooora, where's your cousin?" Her eyes were squinted as she tried to stare Adora down as seriously as she could.

"Hmm...my who?" Adore cocked her head to the side with a smirk as James laughed and kissed her head.

"Scorp_ious_..." She exagerated the end of his name before smacking James' arm for snickering at her again.

"Oh. Him." Adora grinned as Lily frowned, clearly loosing patience. "He's over there." She smiled as she pointed across the hall at her unknowing cousin who was buried in a corner talking (most likely shady) business dealings with some of the older males in Slytherin. He was holding a cup of golden liquid that was most likely spiked pumpkin juice; and his lips were curled upwards in a thin smile. The glitter of the chandeliers reflected off of his white blonde hair - giving the general effect of a glowing halo.

"Oh, perfect!" Lily grabbed Adora's hand as she started into a swift run, her gown nearly tripping Adora in the process. "Let's go see him!"

* * *

><p>Scorpius felt himself being caught in an off-balance hug before he recognized the scent of orchids and jade - a smell that he could place anywhere as Lily. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, her gown rising slightly as it laid against his arm. "Hello to you too." He smiled as she hugged him even more tightly, while he guestured with his hand for the other guys to leave so that he could focus his attention on the girl at hand.<p>

"You look so handsome." She smiled, her breath tinged with the scent of mixed alcohols. She backed away from him so that her silky gown slid down her frame and fanned out at the bottom ever so slightly.

He took in the appearance of the sparkling silver fabric of her long form-fitting dress. It was strapless and in the center she wore a celery green silk belt that was covered in tiny diamonettes that matched the diamonds that sparkled in her auburn hair. His breath caught as his eyes made their way to her's before he pulled her in for a hug again, his lips hot against her ears as he whispered. "You look stunning Lil's. Really beautiful."

Adora cleared her throat with a stern look. "Get a room you two." She smirked as she felt James groan somewhere beside her, causing her and Lily to laugh. "But, before you do, picture time!" She smirked as Scorpius groaned.

"I thought we'd be done with that sort of thing without parents here..." Scorpius sighed petulantly as Lily pulled on his hands with a sly grin leading him to a little alcove that was decorated with candles and the moonlight behind them shone in.

"Okay, move in you two. And smile Scorpius!" Adora instructed as she sent him a warning look. "You'll thank me for this one day." She nodded happily as Scorpius wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and Lily grinned over at him. As Adora snapped the picture Lily leaned in and kissed Scorpius' cheek with a smile, causing Scorpius to grin as well. "So cute!" Adora trilled as James grunted and looked out across the dance floor, not prepared to see his little sister hang all over a Malfoy.

"Let's let them be, yeah?" James pouted as Adora laughed.

"Alright then. You two have fun!" Adora winked before pulling James over to the table of refreshments.

"I think she likes him..." Lily smiled slightly as Scorpius laughed, his eyes never leaving her form.

"So, where's Cromwell?" He watched as Lily moved in closer to him. It was nearly impossible for him to read her at this moment because she was completely unpredictable intoxicated - not that she was that easy to read on a regular basis because she wasn't.

She shurgged as she leaned her forehead against his with a smile. "I want to be with you." She watched as his eyes stared into her's for a long moment before he pressed his lips to her's in a slowly building passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the blonde fringe of hair at the back of his neck.

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he pushed her up against the wall lightly. "So does this mean that I finally have the pleasure of getting to claim you as mine?" Scorpius smiled, his voice a soft melodic murmur as he buried his head against her neck.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, boyfriend of Lily Luna Potter." Her voice was just above a whisper as she teasingly read their names like the Prophet's tabloid society pages always read. "It has a ring to it..." She giggled as he kissed her neck happily.

* * *

><p>"About time." Roxy rolled her eyes with a grin as she watched Lily and Scorpius from across the hall with her cousins. "I mean he is one daft bloke, no offence Adora, but really they've liked each other for ages."<p>

"She could've done a little more too, Roxy..." Albus countered as Alicia layed her head against his shoulder.

Oliver leaned against the cool stone wall, just a little offset from the rest of the Potter gang. He knew from the beginning that he should've never allowed himself to really like Lily because inevitably this is what was always going to happen. "All that glitters isn't gold, it's silver." He murmured softly as he glanced at Lily in her sparkling silver dress one last time before leaving the hall quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong> _So...I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! After thirteen chapters, we finally have our couple!


	14. Holiday Breaks

_**Holiday Breaks**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong> _I am infinitely sorry for how remiss I have been in my updating of this story and "Finding You." I would like to thank all of you for your support and patience! I would also like to say that I will do my very best to update on a more regular basis...Hopefully my semester will be a bit calmer post-spring break.

In addition, I will no longer be sending "PM's" to inform you of a new update ... because I have limited time it simply isn't feasible any longer. So if you would like updates/notices when I update my stories please put them under your "alerts." I will do my very best to reply to all of your reviews still. However, if you ever have something you'd like to immediately speak to me about, please private message me. I'll go back to my old ways mid-May when I am out of school! :)

A special thanks to **_Bucky5_ **who is the resason I finally updated! Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>"You know Scorpius, I get the feeling that your Lily is going to be <em>quite <em>fun today." Donovan snickered as he pulled on an undershirt. "I've never seen her so drunk."

"Tell me about it." Scorpius shook his head with a half-smile half-grimace as he looked through his closet recalling the night before. After he and Lily had left the party, they had gone back to the Slytherin Common Room - where all of the upperclassmen had a party with loud music and liquor going in full-swing. Already being completely smashed, Lily had thought that dancing until she was literally at the point of passing out was a good idea. And Scorpius, being the sop he was for Lily had readily agreed.

"She gets a bit crazy when she drinks, doesn't she?" Thor's normally reclusive and stoic nature apparently vanished in light of the new antics that he was unaware the 'Potter girl' had in her. "Never saw that one coming." His eyebrows raised slightly in a sort of awed respect for what everyother house (except Slytherin or Gryffindor) would term as 'bad behavior.' "Well, have a nice break. Imagine I'll see you at some parties though." He smiled as he easily levetated his trunk out of the dormitory and down the stairs.

"I still don't understand how he's related to all of the nutter women that he is indeed related to: Pansy, Petty, Laurel..." Donovan shook his head as Scorpius snickered.

* * *

><p>As Fred Weasley surveyed the entry of the Great Hall, he couldn't help but snicker as he caught sight of his youngest female relative making her way up from the dungeons and to the light of day. "James, look!" Fred snickered as he elbowed his sidekick in the ribs and pointed towards the darkened stairwell.<p>

"Ow." James frowned as he ran hand through his already messy black hair. "What'd you go and do that...?" And at that precise moment, James seriously considered hugging his best mate and cousin for the whole of Hogwarts to see. Lily didn't look _bad _per se. Her hair was in loose curls; and her complexion was okay (even if it was make-up free). No, it was her general expression of looking like a fish out of water and her clear reliance on the stair-rails that was immensely amusing to the duo.

"Oi, Lily!" Fred's voice boomed cheekily as Lily looked towards him in clear annoyance. "Have a good night then, did you?" Fred smirked before frowning as Roxy hit him upside the head with her copy of 'The Daily Prophet.'

" You look like hell..." James chortled as he fell back against Fred causing him to start laughing again as well. Even Hugo snorted from his place on the stairwell when he caught sight of Lily's haggered appearance.

"Because that is precisely what every girl wants to hear." Adora's airy, but clearly disapproving, voice broke through their laughter causing James to straighten up slightly and a pink glow to find its way onto his face. "I have hot tea with lemon!" She beamed as she crossed the crowded entry way to push a to-go drink into Lily's hands. "And you look fine..." She cooed slightly as she rearranged Lily's lopsided cardigan. "No worries, I can do your make-up on the train and you'll look perfectly presentable for your parents and Scorpius'. Although a glammer charm may work best...not that you aren't pretty already, but...you look tired." Adora smiled apologetically before making her way across the hall to find her cousin amid the mass of Slytherin's.

"Right." Lily groaned as she sat down on Roxy's trunk with a thud. "Why aren't any of the rest of you so...so ugh?" Her voice was laced with cynicism and distaste as she pouted from her perch.

"By 'ugh' I assume you mean hung-over." Rose chimed in with a knowing grin. "The rest of us keep 'pepper up' potion on hand...and actaully use it."

"I'm dying..." Lily groaned as Albus snaked an arm around her shoulders with a grin.

"I'd offer you some but,..." Albus began with a teasing lilt to his voice as Roxy chimed in.

"...We make everyone in the family have at least one really epic hangover like yours..."

"...Before we teach them in our great and mighty non-hang-over ways!" Hugo continued cheerily.

"Welcome to the Weasley-Potter's of Gryffindor Tower." Rose smirked as she ruffled Hugo's perfect hair.

A large frown spread across Lily's face as she glared at her brothers and cousins. "No wander I've always infinitely preferred the ways of the Slytherin dungeons then. I always was smarter than to go through self-toture." She half-grimaced as she smiled at her laughing family before making her way to the mirage of green and silver that was closest to the door.

* * *

><p>"She's alive!" Corliss called sassily with a knowing smirk as Lily laid her head on Cleo's shoulder with a groan.<p>

"Here." Helena rolled her eyes as she held a bottle out to Lily. "For whatever reason, I'm a sucker for the pathetic hung-over morons that have made their way into my inner circle." She shrugged as she sniffed the air and winked at Lily, clearly happy with her performance.

"Huh...I just thought you didn't like to be seen with people that looked pathetic and or dowdy." Corliss said eyeing Lily's grey flouncy skirt and disheveled emerald cardigan critically.

"...Or downright pug-faced." Cleo sneered as she watched Petty kiss the air beside all of her 'friends' cheeks. "Honestly, I don't know _how _they put up with her." She sighed as she shook her head and smiled at the puckered expression on Lily's face as she swallowed the contents of the bottle.

"Thanks, Helena." Lily smiled as a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and a chin rested itself on her head.

"So, I see that the rumor is true." Scorpius' soft drawling voice began as he winked at her charmed friends. "My Princess has lived to see the light of day." He pulled her closer with an arrogant grin, before nearly doubling over as she elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"_Your Princess_?" One perfectly sculpted auburn eyebrow rose challengingly as she turned to survey Scorpius. "Care to rephrase that, _my _snake?" She snickered as Scorpius gulped and looked from his smirking cousin back to Lily. "And I suppose no one told you that Helena was my knight-in-shining-armor that restored me to a not so hung-over or generally lethargic state?"

"Thanks, Burke..." Scorpius groaned as Lily and her friends snickered before he felt Lily's thin arms wrapping around him in a hug.

"So, are you going to venture to the Gryffindor part of the train to sit with me today?" She couldn't help the giddy feeling she got whenever she teased the older boy about coming around her family.

"Ehh..." He felt the room crowding in too much as he considered the idea of a four hour train ride with Lily's notroiously prodding and crazy family. "If you umm want I suppose I could..." He frowned as he caught Donovan's smirk and head nod, as Corliss continued chatting into his ear animatedly.

The soft laughter that left her throat tickled Scorpius' neck as she pulled away from him. "I was joking." She rolled her eyes with a flourish as she stole his scarf and wrapped it around her own neck. "I'm staying with you the whole of break, so I think I'll be fine alone with my family for this train ride."

The breath of air that left his mouth caused her to snicker at him, as he smiled slightly. "Alright. I'll meet you on the platform then." He kissed her lips softly before pulling away as she started to undo his scarf before he stopped her hands by cupping them in his own. "It looks better on you. Keep it."

* * *

><p>Petty fumed as she watched Scorpius Malfoy and the stupid youngest Weasley's interaction. She just couldn't understand <em>why <em>or _how _he could be interested in someone with absolutely no taste or bloodline. "Public displays of affection are just so declasse." An envious frown overtook the older girl's expression as her younger cousin sidled up to her.

Laurel Parkinson frowned slightly as she thought back to the night before. "But Petty, didn't you kiss that Thomas boy last night in the Great Hall for everyone to see?" Laurel's genuinely innocent and curious expression seemed to go unnoticed by her now affronted cousin.

"Laurel! I would _never _kiss a _Thomas_." She snorted as she rolled her eyes (and whispered the last name like a dirty secret), her cheeks a flaming red color. "I have standards. And besides that was totally different anyways." She shook her head as her minions nodded and gave Laurel half-pittying and half-angered expressions.

"But it was in public too..." Laurel continued as a quiet girl in her own year attempted to pull her away before Petty blasted her into the next school year.

"It was just different, Laurel!" Petty fumed as Thor began making his slow and measured paces towards the general vicinity. "Dances don't count! Everyone acts completely gushy at dances, just like Madame Puddifoot's! Which you would _know _if anyone ever asked you to go!"

Laurel frowned as she made her way back to her cousin ready to fight equally as dirty.

"That family really is a piece of work." Corliss sighed as she shook her head from her spot between Donovan and Cleo. "Poor Thor..."

* * *

><p>Lily smiled contentedly from her spot on the floor of the compartment as Adora continued to charm and play with her hair, as her family continued to argue over quidditch teams and which dragons they were bound to see this break. As happy as she was to not have to go to Romania, she would miss spending Christmas and the holidays with her quirky family.<p>

"Don't worry, Lily." Adora's voice floated softly into her ear so that only she could hear. "You'll like Christmas with my aunt and uncle. Aunt Astoria is so excited to have you; and Uncle Draco likes anything that makes her happy."

"Thanks." Lily smiled as the train jerked forward and then back once signalling their arrival to Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

><p>"James! Albus! Lily!" Ginny called over the clamoring of Hogwarts students and their families. "Oh! I've missed you all so much!" She smiled as she pulled all three of them into a simultaneous hug. "Now, let me have a look at you."<p>

"You've grown." Harry smiled as he kissed his daughter's head fondly. "How was term?"

"Wonderful! I got top marks in all of my classes." Lily grinned as her parents' eyes sparkled with pride; and her Aunt Hermione attempted to wipe a smudge off of Hugo's face. "Are you catching your port key after you leave here?"

"Oh! I forgot all about that." Ginny frowned as Hermione began calling for the rest of the family to leave and make their way to the Department of Magic. "I'm afraid I won't see you until the end of break." She frowned as she hugged her daughter. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to go?"

Lily shivered involuntarily as she thought about her last trip to Romania. "No thanks. I'd rather stay in safe warm Malfoy Manor." She nodded as her Uncle Ron clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Never thought I'd hear that description about Malfoy Manor. Eh, Harry?" Ron smirked goofily as Hermione nudged him.

"Don't be rude, Ronald." She frowned as she smiled fondly at her niece, noting her scarf. "Is that new?" She smiled knowingly as she gave Ginny a knowing look. "It matches your eyes."

"Thanks." Lily blushed uncomfortably as her Father moved to look at the scarf and shrugged as James caught his attention.

"Ginny, hello." Astoria smiled warmly as she made her way into the throng of Weasleys and Potters that had taken hold of a section of the platform. Unlike her husband and son, the large and somewhat overbearing family didn't intimidate her like it did them.

"Thank you so much for having her, Astoria, Draco." Ginny smiled as she waved slightly at Draco and Scorpius who were standing a tad removed from the general mayhem of her family.

"It's our pleasure, really." Astoria smiled genuinely as she enveloped Lily in a one-armed hug. "Thank you for letting us have her."

"Yes, well...I suppose we'll see you at the end of break then. Just floo or Potronus us if you need anything at all. Don't hesitate." Ginny smiled nervously at Astoria before hugging Lily tightly to her, only letting her go when Harry reached in for a hug.

"I'll be fine, Mum." Lily smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Have fun in Romania. And tell Uncle Charlie I say hello."

"I will!" Ginny smiled as the rest of the family began making its way down the platform.

"Have a good break, Lily dear." Harry smiled as he kissed Lily's head before taking his wife's arm. "Uh...thanks Malfoy...Astoria." Harry nodded with a smile before disappearing into a set of flames with Ginny and yelling, 'The Ministry of Magic.'

* * *

><p>"Are you two up to lunch in Diagon Alley?" Astoria smiled, a twinkle in her eyes as she surveyed her son and Lily. "I know that you had your dance last night..." She trailed off with a teasing lilt as Draco smirked at his son.<p>

"How about that new cafe you wrote to me about?" Scorpius asked with a roll of his eyes as his parents nodded.

"Your Father and I will meet you there. I need to pick up something from the bookstore." Astoria smiled as she watched the children walk a few paces ahead of them.

"This should be interesting." Draco smiled at his wife as his eyebrows rose meaningfully.

"How so?" She smiled as she laid her head against Draco's arm.

"Scorpius' scarf looks quite nice on Lily. Doesn't it?" Draco smirked as his wife laughed softly. "And...is he holding her hand!" His voice was velvety smooth as he teased his wife to her amusement.

"Oh that. Well, it's about time they finally made things official. You know I already have the first volume of books your Mother gave me pulled out and everything..."Bonding: A Sacred Promise for Life," "The History and Enchantments of Malfoy Manner," "An Ancestry of the Finest Wizarding Families," "Historic Wizarding Rituals and How to Honor Them"...'" Astoria ticked off each book title with a teasing smirk as her husband shook his head with a laugh. "I think she'll like them quite as much as I did." She raised a dark eyebrow as he smirked and shrugged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please, please, please let me know what you thought of this latest chapter! <strong>_

Also, for those of you that read "Finding You," do you recognize the book titles from Chapter two of that story? (Or...I think it's chapter two, haha) - I just love tying these two stories together! :)


	15. Hark!  The Herald Malfoy Sings!

_**Author's Note: ** _Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this chapter! Your reviews and kind pm's mean so much to me! I know I say this all the time, but I really mean it. I should be updating more frequently/regularly now that I am out of school for the summer. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hark! The Herald Malfoy Sings!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Theo!" A high-pitched scream echoed throughout Nott Hall as Daphne Nott tore through the entry way and upsatirs to her husband's study, a newspaper article clutched in her hand.<p>

Theo and Daphne were newly returned from the Spanish beachside where Daphne had relaxed while Theo closed a business deal. Daphne had been at the breakfast table catching up on all of her mail before they went to retrieve their daughter from Malfoy Manor later that night. However, when she opened a letter from one of her oldest friend's, Pansy (nee Parkinson) Rosier, that contained a newspaper clipping of her only daughter in a red dress on the arm of none-other than James Sirius Potter.

"Daphne?" Theo frowned as his wife banged the door of his study against the wall with a loud thud. "What's wrong now?" His slightly exasperated tone went unnoticed by his wife as tears slid down her cheeks, causing Theo to frown. He didn't like it when his wife was upset.

"Look what Pansy sent me! ...From the...the...'Daily Prophet.'" Daphne sniffed loudly between sobs as her husband examined the picture for a while before realizing that _his_ daughter was indeed on the arm of a boy from an infamous blood-traitor family...and not only was she on his arm, she was kissing him.

The paper crinkled as Theo squeezed it in his hand enraged. "Don't worry, Dear." He hugged his wife with his other arm as he gritted his teeth in agitation. "I'll take care of all of this in no time. Hogwarts just isn't what it once was..."

"It isn't..." Daphne hicupped as she held onto her husband. It felt as if her world was spinning madly around her. Her family was now the laughing stock of society - she was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" Lily laughed as she sat cross-legged in front of the crackling fireplace in her room where her Mother's face shined through the coals. "Are my Christmas presents going to be here in the morning!" She bit her lip as she heard her Father's laughter somewhere behind her Mother.<p>

"Of course!" Ginny Potter wasn't a fan of floo communication. However, for her children, she would do anything. She was happy to see her brother; and go on vacation with the extended family...but she missed her daughter, especially now that Christmas was drawing nearer. "And you're having a good vacation with the Malfoy's?" Her voice was concerned and somewhat skeptical as Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! Scorpius' Grandmother Narcissa and I have tea together every afternoon. And Mrs. Malfoy took me shopping yesterday for a new dress to wear tonight for dinner. And of course I spend loads of time with Scorpius just hanging around and stuff... Oh! I almost forgot!" Lily grinned as she leaned closer to the flames in excitement. "Uncle Ron! I beat Mr. Malfoy at Wizard's Chess...and he didn't even let me win. It was a fair game!"

Ginny laughed as the occupants of the room she was in all burst into laughter. "I'm glad you're doing well, Lily-Dear. We miss you! And we'll see you very soon, okay?"

"Of course. I love and miss you too." She smiled as she blew her mother a kiss, causing her mother to smile. "I'll talk to you later! Happy Christmas Eve!" She waved as her family expressed similar sentiments and her mother's face vanished from the fireplace.

"So I was thinking..." Scorpius began with a smirk as Lily jumped - frightened by his sudden sneaky appearance. "...The lake has finally frozen over...We should go ice skating." He grinned as Lilybit her lip.

"Oh I don't know. It's awfully cold outside..." Lily hedged non-commitally as Scorpius snickered.

"You started a snowball fight last night in negative temperatures." He raised a white-blonde eyebrow in amusement as Lily sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, well...I've uh, got a bit of a cough now, you see..." She faked a deep cough into her hand as Scorpius' eyes lit up in excitement.

"You've never been ice skating! Have you!" His voice raised in triumph as Lily pouted from her perch on her bed. "How have you never been ice skating! I mean...your family is...well, it's huge."

Her voice mirrored that of her paternal grandmother's as she frowned slightly. "That's a very rude assumption. The majority of my family plays quidditch as well...And we both know that I don't play." She gave him a pointed look as he strutted forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please? It'll be a lot of fun... And I promise that I'll catch you every time you fall." He sat his chin atop her head as she sighed and burried her face against his chest.

"Oh, fine then. Out we go." She couldn't help the smile that came across her face as Scorpius pulled her off of the bed in excitement, causing her to laugh as he spun her around.

* * *

><p>Draco smiled as he stood in front of his study window watching his son hold Lily Potter up on the ice as she alternated between laughing and cursing him for the skaing lesson. He didn't need to turn to know that his wife had entered his study. It was a sixth sense that he had acquired when he had fallen in love with her. Somehow he could always sense her presence. "I'm surprised that Daphne hasn't blown the manor door off of the hinges yet..." He smirked as his wife rolled her eyes.<p>

"Well if she wasn't so disgustingly archaic in her thinking it wouldn't be a problem at all." She let out a sigh as she joined Draco in front of the picture window, taking a seat on a leather sofa that she had added to his office when they were newly married. "You know, I blame Theo for that. She wasn't always as rigid in her beliefs as she is now."

"That is true." Draco smiled as he continued to watch the children before turning to face his wife. "Although our niece doesn't try and make things easier on herself..." He raised an eyebrow as his wife shook her head - a slight smile on her lips.

"Why just appear on James Potter's arm when you could be snoging him for the entire wizarding community to see?" She laughed at her husband's snort as he joined her on the sofa. "She's young...and in love. Who could blame her?" She smiled fondly at her husband as he kissed her cheek softly.

"I don't think she's the only one in love around here..." Draco's voice was somewhere between hinting and obvious discomfort, as he nudged his shoulder towards the window to indicate their own son.

Astoria grinned widely as she crawled onto her husband's lap and sat there staring out the window a moment before speaking. "She thinks he's charming...And he adores her...even when she isn't very adorable, to be frank. You know, I wasn't completely joking about getting some of the family heirlooms ready for her posession..." She kissed her husband's forehead as he sighed softly.

"He isn't the only one that adores her. Mother won't stop talking about how nice it would be to see her _'only grandson'_ get married and have children." His eyes narrowed as his wife rubbed his head softly mussing up his hair.

"Do you remember when Scorpius was a baby; and you'd watch him while I went out to tea or to shop?" She smiled as she recalled a younger version of her husband laying on his back on the very couch they were seated at. "I would come home to find the two of you on this couch. You'd talk to him and hold him in the air above you...you didn't even care when his baby drool messed up your nicer robes. You'd just smile at his laughter." She smiled as Draco pulled her tightly against him. "That's when I knew."

"Knew what?" His voice was soft as he berely breathed out the breath that he had been holding while she had talked.

"That I couldn't have stood by or picked a better husband and father than the one that I ended up with." She smiled as she kissed her husband's hand softly. "And that's how I know that Scorpius will be a great man too...because he had you as his Father."

* * *

><p>"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Lily's voice pierced through the air as she half squealed and half shrieked at the realization that Scorpius had let go of her waist and she was now precariously scooting (more than gliding) across the ice on her own.<p>

Scorpius' deep laughter muffled Lily's concerns as he glided across the ice towards her. "You're doing just fine, petal. You don't need me." He grinned as Lily caught his scarf and inadvertently pulled her towards him - causing a new cry of terror to escape her vocal chords.

"Kill you...That's what I'm going to do!" Lily clung onto the edge of the scarf as Scorpius grabbed her waist and they both tumbled onto the ice. "Ow!"

"Now you know how I feel when you have me chasing after you with all of your 'fun' games." Scorpius chuckled as Lily frowned down at him from her place on his chest. "I love you..." He smiled as he wrapped a loose aubrun curl around his finger.

She kissed him with a smirk before sitting up mischeviously. "I sort of like you too, Scorp..." She yelped with laughter as Scorpius began tickling her sides.

* * *

><p>"Daphne, Theo, welcome." Narcissa smiled cooly as she allowed the pair through the doorway. "I trust that your trip to Spain was a good one?"<p>

"Until I arrived home, yes." Daphne sniffed as she took a seat in the large sitting room until the rest of the Malfoy's and her daughter joined them for dinner. She had wanted to storm over to her sister's house in fury, but Theo had convinced her that the situation would spiral out of control if they didn't provide a rational and calm front for the family.

Narcissa sat upright in her chair not apt to talk to Daphne when she was in an ill-temper. If she didn't have a problem with her truly pure-blooded grandson dating a Potter with tainted blood, then she found it ridiculous that someone whose child already had tainted blood was throwing a fit over milk that had been spilt generations beforehand (on the maternal Nott side of the family).

"Happy holidays!" Astoria smiled warmly as she hugged her sister before hugging her brother-in-law. Scorpius, Lily, and Adora had gathered near the grand piano to avoid mingling with the adults in what was sure to be a fight.

"Did you know!" Daphne glared at her younger sister as her husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne,...Don't be so harsh. It's Christmas after all." Astoria frowned as Draco poured himself and Narcissa a drink from the goblin-made wine that had been set out. "You'll just say things that you'll end up regretting." Her voice was soft as Daphne's temper seemed to only worsen.

"You should have told us." Theo's voice was calm as he surveyed his sister-in-law with a hint of disdain. "We didn't raise our daughter to behave in this manner."

Draco's exterior was cool and composed as he wrapped an arm around his wife, but his voice was as cool and sharp as a whip's when he spoke. "Perhaps that's because you didn't raise her at all. I recall Adora spending an inordinate ammount of time with her late grandparents and us before you finally saw fit to hire her a private live-in tutor, so that the two of you could continue to travel." He had never allowed people to talk his wife in a rude manner; and he wasn't about to start - whether they were family or not.

Theo's voice was a snarl as he squeezed his wife's shoulder too roughly. "How we raise our daughter is none of your business, Malfoy."

"Please, just stop it. It's Christmas. We'll talk about this later." Astoria cut the boys off with a sharp tone.

"I don't care what bloody holiday it is, Astoria! You knew that my only daughter was...was cavorting with some low-piece blood-traitor Gryffindor; and you didn't even tell me!" Her voice was like venom as the room became deafeningly quiet. Lily stared at the woman with narrowed eyes as Scorpius rubbed her back soothingly and Adora wore a matching glare to that of her Mother's.

"This conversation is over!" Narcissa's cold voice pierced the air as she stood up. Even after all of these years, she had the ability to cause a fear among Draco and his contemporaries that was unparalleled by anyone else. "I won't have you offending guests in a home which is not your's over a matter that is entirely irrelevant. The last time I checked our family history books, your blood and reputation weren't entirely pure Theodore Nott." Her eyes were cold as she surveyed Daphne's shocked expression. "Nor will I allow you to speak ill to anyone in my family. If this doesn't suit you, then I'm sure that you are more than capable of showing yourselves out." Her unyielding expression caused Daphne to let out a puff of air as her posture became less rigid. "Very well then, let's move to the dining room for dinner."

The rest of dinner moved along with akward and stilted conversation as the adults shot eachother glares and the minors happily kept to their end of the table talking about the upcoming holiday parties in hushed tones.

As the party moved back into the sitting room for tea, Daphne finally felt calm enough to speak again. "I just don't understand, Adora. We've given you everything...money...pretty robes...expensive jewels. Why are you doing this to us?"

Adora stared at her Mother's confused expression before looking at her aunt briefly. Sometimes she felt as if she had been given the short end of the stick when it came to her parents. "It doesn't have anything to do with you or Father...or anyone for that matter. I've been seeing James for quite some time; and I love him. It's not fair that I have to keep that a secret because he doesn't live up to your skewed expectations. I'm seventeen now...And you don't have a say in what I do anymore. If you can't accept him and I together, then you'll loose me." Astoria shrugged as her Mother's expression bordered on something unknown.

Draco cleared his throat before moving to the center of the room. "Brandy, Theo?"

Sometimes Astoria wandered why she loved the holiday season so much. There were always more fights than normal; and the people that she seemed to come in contact with were always a million times greedier. But then she remembered that she had her son, and her niece, and a girl that was becoming like a stand-in daughter staying at her home...And she knew exactly why she loved the holidays. "Why don't each of you open up one gift under the tree tonight? We'll open the rest tomorrow morning." Astoria smiled as all of the teenagers' expressions took on a more child-like look.

"Race you to the tree!" Scorpius smirked as he looked at the girls before starting off at a sprint through the sitting room and up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, Scorpius Hyperion!" Adora raced past her parents as she latched onto Scorpius' ankle causing them to both trip on the stairs, laughter ringing through the large marble entry.

"Hahaha, totally underestimating your biggest competitor!" Lily snickered gleefully as she sprinted past the duo up the stairs and into the large family room that was situated down the hall at the top of the staircase. "I win!" She squealed as she smirked down at the two from the top of the staircase, present in hand.

Adora looked at her cousin for a moment before they both smirked and sprinted up the stairs towards a wide-eyed Lily.

"Oh no...stop...don't come an inch closer!" Lily backed herself along the hallways before breaking out into a run just to be caught around her middle by the duo. "Now, don't do anything rash..."

"Tickle her?" Scorpius smirked as he held Lily's arms to her side and Adora perched atop her slender legs.

"On the count of three!" Adora grinned as Lily began shaking her head ferociously and the tickling began.

* * *

><p>Narcissa raised an eyebrow as the trio of teenagers laughingly made their way back into the sitting room. Scorpius plopped down beside her, laying his head against her arm as he loosened the ribbon on his parcel. "I see you've finally found your gifts then?" She smiled as Scorpius grinned up at her.<p>

"We won, Grandmother." His voice was playful as he shot Lily a silly grin; and she rolled her eyes in return.

"This time, that is." Lily interjected with a knowing look as Adora joined her on the rug in opening their gifts. Lily grinned as she opened a box to reveal a small glittering silver Slytherin crest necklace. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy!" She smiled up at Narcissa in excitement as the older woman nodded with a rarely-present smile on her thin lips.

"They were very popular back when I attended Hogwarts. I thought you might make them popular again." She smiled with a nod as her son smirked knowingly over at her. "My Father had them made for us. It's one of three and Goblin-made." Narcissa nodded proudly. Daphne and Theo watched the interaction feeling as if they had entered a parallel universe.

"Ahh! A new Goblin quill!" Scorpius faked enthusiasm with a polite smile as he looked at his somewhat akwardly smiling aunt and uncle. "Thank you Aunt Daphne, Uncle Theo." He nodded with a smile as he looked to his parents. "It'll be great for taking notes." He smirked ever-so-slightly as caught his Father's eye.

"And passing them in Divination?" Adora smirked as she looked between Scorpius and Lily knowingly.

Normally Draco would've reprimand Scorpius for his sarcasm, but since the Nott's didn't seem to notice and the mood had finally lightened, he thought he'd let the incident slip. Besides, what sort of aunt and uncle gave a teenage boy a designer quill as a Christmas gift when the world of quidditch offered so many other possible gifts?

"You're welcome, Scorpius." Daphne smiled stiffly as Scorpius hugged her stiffly and shook Theo's hand with a smile before going back to sitting beside his Grandmother.

Adora smiled as she opened up a tiny red parcel to reveal a glittering gold charm bracelet with her initial and a snake. "Thank you!" She barrelled into Astoria and Draco's arms as she hugged them tightly. "How did you know I wanted it!" She grinned excitedly (practically bouncing on the balls of her feet) as Draco chuckled and Astoria helped Adora clasp the bracelet in place.

"How could we not know?" Astoria laughed as she looked at her niece's slight blush. "You were very near gaping at the display in the middle of Diagon Alley, dear."

"Thank you..." Adora smiled almost bashfully as Narcissa beckoned her over to get a closer look.

Daphne Nott watched the interaction between her daughter and her sister's family as if seeing them all for the first time in a very long time. She didn't remember the last time Adora had acted that way with her and Theo...And it caused her to wander if Adora had ever been comfortable enough to act that way with them. She smiled slightly and nodded at all the right intervals as she tried to recall when it was that Adora had started to be more at ease with her cousin's family than with her own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think...Leave a review! :)<strong>_

_In Response to Your Reviews:_

_EdmundsGirl1985: Thank you so much for taking the time to review! :) I'm sorry for all of my spelling/grammatical errors, but if I want to review in a timely fashion I often miss mistakes._

_SSJJ92: Thanks so much! 3_

_Huntress3419: Thanks so much Dear! And...I'm sorry for the very late update. :/_

_DracoluverAlanna: Thanks for reviewing...And so much more to come over break!_

_twilightlover212: Haha, thanks for the review! Poor Lily indeed! ...Although I must admit, I've never had a hang over...great genetics, haha_

_amama123: Thanks for the review! ...And the entire wizarding community may have an idea, hehehe_

_Bucky5: You desrve for my entire stories to be dedicated to you, haha. If it weren't for your nudging...who knows when I'd post an update...so THANK YOU! Also, I am soooooo happy that someone enjoys how my two current stories intertwine. I get to play around with characters at different ages, which wouldn't otherwise be possible, so I like it. I think Tullia may need to make an appearance at some point, hehe..._

_RJ_Steamboat: Aww, I'm so happy you've enjoyed it! And I'm sorry for my errors...if I want to update regularly it's just not possible to catch them all, sadly._

_speedsONEandONLY: Hahaha, well I'm glad that you liked the drastoria! I mean...I hope the LilyScorp was good too since this is their story...But I'm very happy you appreciated my drastoria, haha._


	16. Black Family Traditions

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Lovelies! I hope that you're all doing well! As always thank you for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE READ! Important<em>_ Update:_**_I just wanted to let you know that I will be sadly finishing this story sometime soon (as in within this summer...but early on in this summer, I'm feeling); and I will be finish the other story I am writing for Drastoria. Anyways, with that being said, I am beginning to think of new possible story ideas for 2 new stories...And I need/want your input! If you click on my Username and go to my profile page, you should see a poll at the top of the page. I have listed possible couples and descriptions; and I would love it if you could please vote for your TOP 3 choices! =] I really want to write another story that you my faithful readers and reviewers would like to read! You won't be able to see which options are in the lead until I have closed the poll. (I'm not certain when I will close voting, so please check and vote right away!) If you have any specific questions/ideas concerning this or anything else, please pm me! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black Family Traditions<strong>_

* * *

><p>The evening of Christmas Narcissa Malfoy took special care in curling her white-blonde hair that now had streaks of silver in it as she prepared herself for the gathering at hand. She had had a long evening dress especially made for the ocassion. It was a very dark plum that almost appeared black until the light reflected off of it. And instead of wearing the elaboarte jewelry that she used to wear on these occassions, she wore a simplerlighter diamond necklace with plain diamond bauble earrings and her wedding/engagement rings.

The holidays had always been her favorite times of the year; and it was in these moments that she most missed and felt Lucius' presence. It had been years since his passing, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him and wish that he could be there to experience their son and grandson's happiness like she was able to... However, Narcissa realised that unlike herself, Lucius would've had more trouble adjusting to the world she now lived in...A world where Weasley-Potter's stayed in their home, where a Malfoy heir fell for a Potter heiress, and where blood-status was only mentioned at covert meetings behind one's hand and under a fair influence of alcohol.

She smiled as she heard the large doorbell gong three times signalling a relative's arrival...Another change was that her older sister, Andromeda, often spent time at the manor with Narcissa; and always made an appearance at holidays. Though she would never say it, this was by far Narcissa's favorite change.

* * *

><p>"Your Mother is so excited for tonight..." Astoria smiled as she fastened her husband's tie with a special care and gentleness.<p>

Draco rolled his eyes looking perturbed even though he was actually joking; and in rather high spirits himself. If someone had told him twenty years ago what his life would like at this point in the future, he would've never believed them; and might've even been somewhere near tears for how impossible a happy future seemed. "She's always loved her 'Black family traditions.' Especially this one...Coordinating everyone's outfits for the next large portrait to be hung at the top of the grand staircase...The first thing guests see."

She laughed softly as she pecked her husband's lips before handing him a necklace and turning around so that he could fasten it. "Yes, but this year Andromeda and Teddy will be in it as well. And Lily..." She couldn't help the grin that covered her face as her husband chuckled and burried his face against the back of her neck, taking in the light smell of vanilla and almonds.

"She'll be so pleased with this photo that we'll be free of taking another huge one for a few years. All of her favorite people will be in it..." He smiled against his wife's soft skin as he kissed her neck softly. "He'd better marry Lily, or you know that my Mother will _never_ let that picture be retired to an obscure room in the house. She's already made up her mind as to who she thinks the new mistress of this manor should be..." A thin white-blonde eyebrow rose as Astoria laughed.

"I'm so glad that I was your Mother's first choice then." A tiny smirk crossed her face as she waltzed back into her closet to find her shoes for that evening.

"You really have no idea..." Draco sighed with a smirk as he sat back against the chaise lounge in their room.

* * *

><p>Lily spun in her new emerald green dress that flowed and flared out just below her knees in front of the long standing mirror that took up a place in the corner of her bedroom at the Manor. The dress had a sweetheart neackline and she wore a white-gold Goblin-made necklace that held an emerald in the center with diamonds dancing up the chain. Astoria had given it to her earlier that morning to wear with the dress. Apparently Astoria had recieved the necklace as a gift from the Malfoy's when she was bonded to Draco...whatever that meant. She turned towards the door with a smile as she heard a knock. "Come in!"<p>

"Wow. You look beautiful, Lil's." Scorpius smiled as he crossed the room in easy strides that almost made it appear as if her were floating across the floor, an effect that Lily had come to note that all of the Malfoy's possessed. "I'm sorry things were so...crazy last night with my aunt and uncle." A dark look crossed hia face briefly before he held his emotions in check once again, always a Slytherin. "She shouldn't have said what she said. And you have to know that _my _parents and grandmother don't share her sentiments at all..."

She leaned in with a smirk and snogged him soundly before he could speak any farther on the matter. "Of course I know, Scorp." She smirked mischeviously as she mussed up his hair ever so slightly before breaking away from his grasp. "I love your family, always have. And Adora has told me pleanty about her family. Look at the way my Uncle Ron is so leary with you..." She smirked as Scorpius took on a rather sour expression. "...We all have our less trusting and enthusiastic family members." She shrugged as she pulled on his hand. "But none of that matters if you really love someone. Merry Christmas, Scorpius." She grinned as she placed a package wrapped in black paper with a silver ribbon into his hands as she kissed him. "Go on, open it!"

Scorpius chuckled at her excitement before opening the small package to find a pair of dress robe cufflinks. On the back they were stamped with the symbol of the Goblin jewelry store in Diagon Alley; and on the front his initials were engraved in swirls that ended on the bottom of the 'M' in the face of a snake with impossibly small emeralds for eyes. "These are very nice, Lily." He looked up at her briefly before taking them out of the package and replacing them with the ones that he was currently wearing.

"Do you like them?" She smiled hopefully as she watched him put them on. "My brothers have similar ones, only with lion's heads." She smiled fondly at the thought of her two unruly brothers that were no-doubt having an absolute blast on their Uncle's reserve.

"I love them, thanks." Scorpius smiled as he pulled her close kissing her softly. "Having you here for the entire break is the best gift in itself though." He smiled as Lily shook her head with a smirk and eye-roll. "I actually have your gift with me as well..." He smirked as the excited look that Lily was unable to contain.

Lily snatched the poorly wrapped parcel from his hands before he could utter another word; and tore the paper off with the fervor and excitement of a small child. "Oh! Scorpius...these are...well gorgeous." Her voice was that of a softly awed whisper as she took the pearl and diamond earrings out of the soft velvet box. In the center of the white gold on each earring was one large diamond surounded by silver swirls where tiny pearls were scattered tastefully.

"I thought they might look nice on you in the photo." He smiled as she put them on while he sat on her bed watching her.

"Photo?" Lily smiled as she turned towards him.

"Ahh, yes. Well you see, it's a Black family tradition that my Grandmother likes to keep up. We always take a large family photo periodically to hang at the top of the staircase; and my Grandmother decided that she'd like a new one this year." Scorpius wore an uncharacteristically sheepish smile as Lily studied him a moment.

"But it's a family photo, yes?" She watched as he nodded. "Well, I'm not exactly family, you know?"

Scorpius stood up with a proud smirk as he took her hands in his. "For whatever reason, my Grandmother adores you, so you'll be suffering along with the rest of us in the photo..." He smirked, realising he could tease Lily with this unknown photo business a bit longer. "...Don't worry though. The last photo we had was when I was eleven; and it only took fourteen hours to complete." His smirk only grew as he watche her try to conceal a horrified expression.

* * *

><p>"You look wonderful, Dromeda." Narcissa smiled happily at her older sister. Andromeda was wearing an evening gown in a deep cranberry color that accentuated and complimented her dark hair and eyes.<p>

"As do you, Cissy." Andromeda Tonks stood a head shorter than her baby sister, but held herself in the same regal pose that all Black's seemed to effortlessly possess. Her dark brown curls were streaked with white hair and pulled atop her head in a tamed and elegant up-do that was not reminiscent of the eldest Black sister. "I'm sorry that Teddy won't be making it for this year's picture..." Andromeda wore a smile that was tainted with both pride and sadness. "He intends on proposing to Victoire; and spending some time with her entire family seemed like a good idea."

Narcissa nodded, her poker expression never once slipping. "There's always the next photo. After all, things always seem to have a way of working out in the end." She smiled as Andromeda shared a fond look with her.

"They do." She glanced around the large home that was so unlike her own in a sort of amazement. The cold dark house that had always seemed so unwelcoming to her as a child, had been transformed at some point in time into the warm and inviting space that it was today. "Where are Draco and Astoria?"

"Hello, Dromeda!" Astoria smiled broadly as she crossed the room and hugged the older lady warmly. "We're all so happy that you could make it. And we have a guest bedroom all made up, should you decide to stay." She smiled knowing that the older woman would go home despite the time as she always had.

"Thank you." She smiled as her eyes lit up happilly at the appearance of the nephew that she had grown to know and love dearly in post-war times. "And how are you, Draco? I hope work isn't taking up so much of your time..." Her voice was a sort of soft reprimand as she spoke of his work while hugging and simultaneously taking n his appearance.

"Of course not, Aunt Dromeda." He smiled over at his Mother who was happilly watching the exchange with Astoria's arm looped through her own. "I hear that you'll be busy planning a wedding soon..." He watched as his Aunt smiled the same proud smile that his Mother oftentimes wore.

"Well, I'm not certain how much I'll be helping...You know Fleur Weasley and I have a tendency to butt heads sometimes..." Her eye twinkled merrilly as if she really didn't mind that she and Victoire's mother could barely hold a civil surface-level conversation. "But I am very happy that Teddy has decided to marry Victoire. You know, I thought they would just keep dating forever...and I do want to see my great-grandchildren."

"Yes, I know exactly how that is, Dromeda." Narcissa gave her son a playfully accusatory glance as he sighed and let out a chuckle as Astoria snickered at the appearance of a clueless Scorpius and Lily in the doorway.

"The drawing room is ready...And since everyone is here, we might as well take that photo for Narcissa." Astoria smiled as they all entered the drawing room which had been brightly lit-up. Lighting had been placed outside on the adjoining patio to showcase the Malfoy grounds in winter. In the very far background the iced-over lake stood out as the white peacocks strutted about it.

"Teddy!" Dromeda's voice was filled with her shock as she took in the scene before her, noting her grandson and, she noticed with a quick look at her hand, his fiancee. "I thought you wouldn't be returning for a few more days! How was the trip?" She smiled fondly at the pair as Victoire grinned over at her baby cousin that had yet to notice her since she was so wrapped up in a conversation with Scorpius Malfoy.

Teddy laughed as Victoire kissed Andromeda's cheek and slipped away from them. "We came back late last night as a surprise. Aunt Narcissa helped me coordinate it all to surprise you."

"Cissy!" Andromeda chastised with a smile as Narcissa smirkingly made her way over to the pair with Draco and Astoria in tow.

"Guess who..." Victoire smirked as she snuck up behind Lily and placed her hands over her eyes.

"Victoire!" Lily grinned in excitement and she turned to hug her cousin in a death-grip of a hug. "You're wearing a ring! I felt it!" She quealed as she pulled Victoire's hand up to see an antique shiny white-gold band upon her finger. "Congratualtions!"

Scorpius watched the interaction between the two cousins in semi-amazement. He didn't think that he'd ever quite get over how loud or over-zealous Lily's family could be towards eachother. "Congratulations, Victoire." He smiled as Lily was already turning and running into Teddy's opened arms excitedly, causing all of the adults to look on with smiles.

"Thank you, Scorpius." Victoire smiled prettily as she appraised the youger man before her.

"Teddy! You're here! And you finally proposed!" Her excited chatter reminded everyone present of days long past when Lily was a small first or second year that threw caution to the wind...unlike the poised young woman that she had become. "Now you'll finally really be family! Not _just _my older Godbrother!" She hugged him again unable to curb her enthusiasm as Teddy laughed. "Congrats, Ted." She whispered with a blush as she pulled away more composed.

"Now, I think we're really ready for that family portrait." Narcissa smiled as Andromeda began positioning people with the help of her sister. Both matriarchs took their places in high-backed chairs with their respective families surrounding them.

"Make sure you're comfortably positioned Lil's...The camera will go off in a bout forteen _seconds_." Scorpius smirked as the entire group laughed; and the camera flashed.

* * *

><p>"I see my cousin's family has taken quite a liking to you..." Teddy smirked lopsidedly as he looked down at his baby sister as he helped her bring out the tea and hot cocoa. He pointed towards a table in the hallway where photos of Lily and Scorpius had been placed at various ages. There was one of them after one of Scorpius' quidditch matches, a second of the two that had been taken sometime in the summer, and then one of them that had just been taken at the Christmas ball at school.<p>

"They're really nice!" Lily chirped with a blush as her brother laughed.

"Cousin or not, if he ever hurts you, I'll hurt him." He winked with a smirk as Lily rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.

"Be nice. Besides I've never been as happy as I am now, Teddy." She wore a bashful smile as he nodded knowingly.

"That's all any of us have ever wanted for you, Lil's." He smiled at they re-entered the party with knowing smiles.

Unllike the night before, the entire night went off without a hitch. All of the people present talking and joking with eachother until the early hours of the morning. At which time Andromeda, Teddy, and Victoire did decide to stay surprisingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: <strong>The next chapter will be the end of Christmas Break; and LS's return to Hogwarts!_

_Also! If you're a Drastoria fan, you should chek out "The Undomestic Witch"...Hilarious!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Responses:<em>**

_The_Girl_That_Imagined: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so happy that you like the family dynamic I've tried to capture and create. Also, I love your story!_

_Mia_The_Potterhead: Thanks for reading the story! Haha, I'm glad you liked the humor that I've added in here and there through the adults._

_Flika_Strawberry: I'm so happy you've liked the story thus far! I hope you DID continue reading; and I can't wait to hear how you like the rest of it! :)_

_Jessica682: Thank you so much Dear! I hope that the past few chapters haven't dissapointed. I know that Lil/Scorp haven't been a main focus in them...But that will change next chapter, promise!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Haha, thanks as always for a fun and helpful review! I am so sorry that I din't provide you with the details I normally do...I hope this chapter made up for it! :) Also, thanks so much for appreciating the presence of the adult couples the past few chapters! Lily and Scorpius will return to the main focus in the next chapter._

_Bucky5: Aww, thanks Dear! I'm glad you liked all of it! I like throwing in falshbacks and tie-in's to my Drastoria story for those that read both stories. I try and provide some jokes and indications at to what happens to Drastoria in the future._

_kana117: Thanks for so faithfully reviewing! And...I hope this update was speedier for you, haha_

_DracoluverAlanna: Awww! Too sweet of you! I'm so happy that you're happy with the way the story is going! That makes me exceptionally happy too._

_Huntress3419: I solemnly swear that I am doing my best to update regularly! Haha, I hope you're doing well, btw!_

_twilightlover212: ;) Well ya know...with someone as handsome and suave as a Malfoy, there has to be some romance here and there! =P Besides, we all know that secretly Draco was a complete and utter closet romantic...Scorpius had to learn it somewhere!_

_bookworm1519: Hehe, aww, thanks! I'm trying my best to!_

_HauntedEmptiness: I hope to update as regulalry and frequently as I possibly can! =/ Which should be often! =D But, to the more pressing issue...I am so happy that you like my story! If I'm ever being too remiss in my updates...send me a pm! That tends to shove me into writing mode very quickly! And, if I can't get out an update for whatever reason, I have many one-shots and a Drastoria posted here as well! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, you all know what to do! Go review! And vote! =D<em>**


	17. Family Affairs and First Dates

_**Author's** Note: **** _I'm so happy that I can finally update again! Anyways, I hope that everyone reading this is enjoying the fact that I am finally getting updates out more quickly, haha. I will try and update again before May 29th...Because I will be leaving on that date for a week vacation, so I will not have any updates until I return home.

Anyways, please continue voting! I will allow voting to go on until: JUNE 4th. And, please continue to give me feedback on this story! The way votes are appearing now, I will most likely be writing a sequel to this story, so I want to know that this story is continuing to move in the right direction so that its sequel will be a success! :)

This is a two part chapter...The first part is more of a glimpse - just because it isn't LS-centric, but I thought readers may enjoy knowing that this is what was happening to other characters...If any of that makes sense, haha.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Family Affairs and First Dates ~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part I: Family Affairs<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Merry New Year's-Christmas, James!" Lily grinned as she jumped atop her oldest brother, who was currently sleeping in a cacoon of blankets - dark spikes of hair just peeking out of the very top of his blankets. "Come on, let's open presents!" Lily laughed as her brother groaned and unsuccessfully tried to push her slight weight off of him.<p>

"Go wake Al!" James groaned tiredly as he fixedly kept his eyes tightly shut, avoiding any light that could possibly be filtering in from the picture-window that he was certain his baby sister had probably opened in an attempt to blind him. She really was a Slytherin...Always trying to maim him in some way...Crushing him to wake him up, yelling in his ear to get his attention, opening up brighter than bright windows,...

"Already awake, mate." Albus smirked as he went from leaning against the doorway to jumping atop James' bed and feet with a thud. "Up! Get up, you mangy old man! See that hair Lily? That one right there..." Albus smirked as he pulled the black hair out and James screeched as both Lily and Albus began laughing uncontrollably. "It's grey..."

"Get off of me now!" James' voice boomed irrately as Albus uttered the word 'grey;' and completely threw him over the edge. "What do'ya mean it's grey! Let me see it!" James' expression was one of panicked horror as he threw the cover off of his face in a rush.

Lily started snickering harder as Albus laughed himself off the bed. "You're so _vain _James!" She giggled as she spotted her bemused parents in the doorway. "James is awake now! Can we open up our Christmas gifts?" She smiled with all of the fake and real sweeteness that she possessed as her parents laughed from the doorway.

"Alright, alright. Breakfast is ready as well." Ginny laughed as Albus pushed throught the door with James and Lily hot on his heels. The kids yelling and pushing at eachother as they stormed down the stairs making noise reminiscent of a herd of hippos.

"See..." Harry grinned as he nudged his wife.

Ginny let out a reluctant smile as Harry wrapped an arm around her and they slowly descended the stairs together. "I guess you were right..." She reluctantly agreed with a mischevious smirk. She had been worried since the season began that the celebrations wouldn't be like they always had because they would miss spedning the actual day of Christmas together due to their Romanian vacation. "Christmas doesn't have to be celebrated on a certain day." She kissed his cheek as they sat down on the sofa and watched as their children tore into their gifts making jokes and being as rowdy as if it were Christmas morning instead of New Year's Eve morning...

* * *

><p>"It's awfully quiet..." A slightly sad frown creased Astoria's face as she sat at the breakfast table. Draco was reading the newspaper, Narcissa was reading her post, and Scorpius was looking down miserably into his breakfast.<p>

"Mm...I forgot how nice the quiet could be." Draco looked up with a smile at his wife before noting her miserable expression along with his son's; his smile turning into a bit of a frown. He didn't like it when his family was upset for any reason. And despite what he might say, he sort of missed talking to Lily before the rest of the family normally came down for breakfast... "Scorpius, you'll be off to school in a few days' time; and you'll have a whole semester of Lily to yourself. And, Astoria-Love, we're going over to your sister's tonight for dinner with them and the Potters. See, Scorpius, you'll see her then too! But anyways Astoria, the thought of that should make you appreciate the peace we have now." He gave her a teasingly worried expression causing her to smile and throw a biscuit at him.

"I'm maintaining a positive attitude in the hopes that since my sister requested we join them and the Potters for a dinner party, that she will be on her best behavior." Astoria smiled as Narcissa made an unladylike noise that sounded a lot like a snort from over her papers. "I mean a few comments are sure to be made, but hopefully nothing...awful..." Even Astoria's voice sounded skeptical at the end as Scorpius started to snicker.

"I hope Uncle Theo takes James Potter into that ghastly game room they have with all of the dragon heads and hides that his family has killed. Can you imagine his face?" Scorpius started guffawing at the idea as Draco smirked appreciatively at his son before lauging along, causing Astoria to smile.

"You had better hope Mr. Potter doesn't bring _you _into a room alone with a wand, or you my fair grandson may be in a spot of trouble." Narcissa looked up with a cheeky smile at her grandson causing Astoria to start laughing.

* * *

><p>"Don't look so worried, Adora! And stop biting your nails." Daphne frowned as she stood in the dining room surveying all of the work the house elves had done in setting the table and decorating. She had invited her sister's family and the Potters, ugh, for dinner in hopes to smooth things out with her less-than-compliant daughter. After dinner, she and Theo were scheduled to go to a party at the Mulciber's to ring in the new year. "I've hosted a million dinners just like this for people I wasn't fond of...And I've always been courteous."<p>

Adora rolled her eyes heavenwards as she listened to her Mother and caught sight of her Father in the the archway. "No, you're not. You always make at least one fatally rude comment before pushing them out of the door and shutting it in their faces." Adora frowned as her Mother shrugged slightly and her Father smiled-knowing it was true. "If I hear you even mutter under your breath the words: mudblood, half-breed, blood-traitor, or you know - blood status and related topics in general, I will leave and spend the rest of break with Aunt Astoria and Uncle Draco." She raised an eyebrow as her Mother sent her a glare.

"Fine! But as soon as they are out of the door, I will say whatever I like about them." Daphne huffed as Theo came and wrapped an arm around her bony shoulders. "And, you will be staying with your Aunt and Uncle tonight. Your Father and I have plans." She gave her daughter a stern glance that lessened as her husband squeezed her soulder.

"We'll be the essence of polite tonight, Adora." Theo smiled warmly at his daughter. "After all, if Draco can be civil towards Potter - How hard can it really be?" He smiled as his daughter wore a skeptical impression.

* * *

><p>"Meeting the family with the family...I feel like we're really giving you away to them now James." Albus joked with a smirk. "Maybe they'll make you sign your name in blood and promise to obey them always and..."<p>

"That is enough!" Ginny snapped with an irritated expression as she looked at her sons. James wore a nervous face while Albus smirked mischeviously. "I will not hear another word of this ridiculousness. You will all be on your best behavior!" She gave all or her children a stern expression before pressing the bell; and waiting outside of the door with a pleasent smile plastered to her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, welcome." Daphne Nott opened the door with a plastered-on smile. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, while she wore a glittering silver cocktail dress and bejeweled silver stilettos. "Theodore and I are so happy that you could join us!"

Ginny smiled as she felt Harry stiffen beside her as he stared up at the house instead of at their hosts. "Thank you for having us. You look lovely." Ginny smiled at the couple in front of her feeling under-dressed. She had worn a perfectly respectable black skirt and a flowy red top. However, the Nott's appeared as if they were attending a party instead of a simple dinner.

"Oh, why, thank you." Daphne wore a pleased smile as Adora fought the urge to roll her eyes, sending a smirk at James. "Please, come in." She smiled tightly as Theo held the door open with a smile, feeling her throat constrict tightly as the Potter's crossed the threshold of her home. She'd _have _to have the house elves thoroughly was everything tonight while the family was out...

"Nice to see you again, Harry, Ginny." Theo smiled more comfortably as the pair nodded and returned the pleasentries. He then rounded on the children that had joined together and were talking in low tones. "And you must be James." Theo smiled as he shook the boy's hand with a death-grip.

"Guilty." James smiled as Daphne's face resembled that of someone who had just seen something terribly disgusting. "Err...umm...yes, nice to meet you." He smiled as Adora cut in with a smile.

"James plays quidditch, Father." She smiled at James before grinning up at her father. "And he helps his Aunt Hermione with some of her charitable causes. Isn't that wonderful, Mother?" Adora smirked evilly, knowing that her parents had in fact complained about Hermione Weasley on a regular basis.

"Ahh, yes. She's very into house elves' rights." Daphne's voice was tight as Albus laughed.

"That's an understatement. She has a cow everytime she comes to our home and Kreacher, our house elf, opens the door for her." Albus rolled his eyes as Ginny wore an embarassed expression.

"Oh!" Daphne looked pleased-as-puch at this new development. "Well, I'm glad that we can all agree then that she can be a bit overboard. I do hope that you all like phesant..." She smiled as she led Ginny into the drawing room with her.

"A cigar perhaps?" Theo offered as Harry shook his head.

"I don't smoke." Harry smiled uncomfortably.

"Ahh, well, a glass of something perhaps?" Theo had never had to entertain guests so unlike himself in all of his life. I mean, who didn't smoke a cigar on occassion?

"Sorry we're late." Astoria smiled as she kissed the air beside her brother-in-law's cheek before closing the door after her family. "Hello Lily! We've missed you, it's too quiet at the Manor." She smiled as she headed towards the drawing room leaving her husband and son in her wake.

"We were just about to have a glass of wine. Care to join, Draco?" Theo's phrase was worded as a question but distinctly sounded like a demand.

"Lead the way..." Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes and smiled at Scorpius and Lily before following the men down the darkened hall.

"I can't believe your parents are having my family over." Lily smirked at Adora as Scorpius hugged her to his side and kissed her head causing her brothers to grimace.

"Yes well, they promised they'd be on their best behavior!" Adora bit her lip as she stood rigidly. Tonight was bound to be a long night...

Except the night wasn't that long at all. Pre-dinner mingling went, all things considered, swimmingly. The ladies sat around talking about how busy they were getting their respective children ready to go back to school. While the men talked about dragons and dragon poaching since it was a safe topic; and Harry had just been at a reserve. Dinner itself was even a success. The Nott's didn't once let an unmentionable slip; and James was turning out to be a rather impressive young man (even if he was from a notorious blood-traitor family). The post-dinner mingling had a few hiccups towards the end, like Daphne walking in on Adora kissing James on the mouth goodbye. But all in all, it was more smooth than anyone had expected the event to go. In fact, Daphne wasn't as all-together put-out by the Potter's as she had hoped to be...She would never dare say it aloud, but she even found that she might have things in common with the scoundrel family...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part II: First Dates<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're going on a date! Like an actual date, for all of Hogwarts to see!" Corliss smiled as she pulled Lily's auburn hair partially back into a barrette. "Petty and Laurel will literally be the most patriotic house members around! They'll be so green with envy!" She grinned as Helena snickered.<p>

"You're ridiculous." Lily laughed witht he shake of her head. "Scorpius and I have been dating for...well,..." Lily counted back the time since Christmas; realising for the first time how fast time really could go. "...Two months, I suppose."

"Yes, but this is your first actual date. He's taking you out for Valentine's Day somewhere in Hogsmeade, just the two of you..." Helena's voice trailed off suggestively as Cleo laughed.

"...Because the fact that you two have been caught snogging and cuddling publicly in the Slytherin Common Room means absolutely nothing." Cleo rolled her eyes as Corliss 'tskd' her.

"Nothing has any real meaning until there's been a date...An official decleration of preference...And not just, no offense Lily, potential hook-up buddy activities." Corliss nodded.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Cleo sighed with agitation. "_His mother _writes her letters on a weekly basis! If that doesn't change things from hook-up material to dating material, then what in Salazar's name does she need! A ring?" Cleo's expression resembled that of a perturbed cat.

Helena laughed as Corliss pursed her lips. "Where is Scorpius taking you anyways?"

"I don't know. It's a surprise..." Lily smiled with a shrug as Corliss sighed dreamily.

"Alright, off you go! Tell us all about it when you get home. Helena and I will have candy and cocoa waiting when you get back!" Corliss smiled as she very nearly shoved Lily out the door and into the stairwell. "She dwadles..." Corliss said as the other two girls stared at her. "I hate it when people are late."

* * *

><p>"So, what'd you get her?" Donovan smirked as he buttoned his long wool black robes up, readying himself for the cold February weather.<p>

Scorpius smiled as he placed a wrapped box into his robe pockets. "Guess you'll have to find out later. You're the worst at keeping secrets. You'd probably shout it out at her when you see her in the common room." Scorpius gave Donovan a pointed look as the boy looked sullen and embarassed.

"That only happened once! And who cares? It was Merietta Selwyn and Henrick Pucey...Everyone knew that wouldn't last. Merietta was actually pretty...and Henrick was a brute." Donovan grumbled as Scorpius snickered.

"Yes, and you have the scar to prove it." Scorpius smirked. "Later, mate!" He called as he took the stairs two at a time in excitement.

* * *

><p>"So...Are you going to tell me where exactly you're taking me?" Lily laughed as she pulled both of Scorpius' hands into her own, a large smile plastered on his face as he smiled over at her as he faced her; standing in the snow before swooping down and kissing her soundly.<p>

"Not a chance." He laughed as he wrapped his arm low around her waist; and she laid her head agsinst his arm. "So, Grandmother wrote to say Victoire and Teddy are getting married this spring?" He smiled as Lily smirked and nodded.

"Nana Dromeda finally knows why they decided to get married." Lily laughed as Scorpius tickled her side lightly. "I really hope it's a girl! I want a niece." She pouted as Scorpius shook his head with a laugh.

"Well, there's a fair chance in that. Afterall, he's not a Malfoy, so he should be good." He joked with a laugh as Lily looked at him curiously. "There hasn't been a female Malfoy...or a Malfoy with a sibling in generations."

"Hmmm..." Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I'm sure that'll change one day." She blushed with a smile before nudging him. "Are we almost there yet? My fingers are _freezing_." She smiled as Scorpius wrapped both of her small hands in his.

"You can see where we're headed now..." Scorpius smirked bemusedly as Lily looked up towards the shrieking shack.

"The shrieking shack for Valentine's Day..." Lily smirked, amusement lacing her voice as she raised an eyebrow looking up at Scorpius. "...It's true what they say about you Malfoys. You're odd ones."

"Hey! You haven't even seen the inside yet. We Malfoys, plan ahead. Besides, Madame Puddifoot is overrated; and Hogsmeade is way too crowded to even be enjoyable right now." He watched as Lily bit her lip before sighing in resignation.

"Fine, you have a point. Lead the way Planner Malfoy..." Lily smiled as Scorpius covered her eyes with his hands after they acended the porch. "Really? Seeing the inside of the shrieking shack on Valentine's Day will be surprise enough."

"Shush; and be a good sport." Scorpius smirked as he looked around the transformed room. All of the dust and cobwebs had been swept away. The old wood was polished and shining as what was left of the sun shined in from the newly cleaned windows. In the middle of the floor a soft blanket was set out with a picnick lunch and delectable sweets laid out.

She was fairly certain her chin must've hit the floor as she surveyed the room. The old and slightly creepy home had never looked like this to her recognition; and she wasn't sure how Scorpius had managed this one. "Scorp, it's..." She smiled back at him before she looked out the window and surveyed the blanket.

"Well, Lolly, our house elf, helped me out a lot." Scorpius smiled as Lily practically skipped over to him before kissing him.

"Thank you, _my Slytherin Prince._" She kissed the tip of Scorpius' nose as he rolled his eyes but smiled happilly. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She smiled as she brandished a bag that she had charmed to take up next to no space in her coat pocket.

"Thank you." Scorpius grinned as he took the bag and opened it to find a large and varied assortment of sweets.

"I thought I'd be traditional this year." Lily teased as Scorpius kissed her, his hand softly rubbing his cheek as he rested his head against her's.

"Thank you, _Petal_. I love it...But I'm going to get fat." He teased as she punched his stomach softly.

"Guess you'll just have to hit the quidditch pitch more often then." She smirked as she faced him backing away before she sat down on the cover. "Which is fine by me...I mean, you know, I really love to win...And I'm not totally opposed to you being quidditch-toned either." She grinned as she winked and he laughed.

"I love you." He smiled as he looked at her almost shyly, even though they both knew he was far from being the innocent one between the two of them.

"You did a good job, Scorp." She smiled as he smirked proudly and began serving the both of them. "So, how would you like to be my date to the event of the season...Teddy's wedding, you git!" Lily laughed as she said the last part realising that Scorpius wasn't following her.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that..." He smiled as he offered her a tart. "But, I'd love to Miss Potter." He pretended to be oh-so greatful, bowing just slightly, as she giggled. "I have a little something else for you too, but I didn't accept any help in picking it out." Scorpius smiled as he offered Lily a small gift bag.

"You shouldn't have." Lily bit her lip smiling as she looked at him before carefully removing the tissue paper and pulling out a box. She opened the lid to reveal a small silver disk with a tiny button on a bracelet chain with the words, 'To My Petal. Yours, S. Malfoy.' "Aww, thanks." She smiled as she fingered the charm.

"Here, let me show you." Scorpius chuckled as he caught her eyeing the small raised silver bump oddly. With a flick of his wand the room was shrouded in darkness. He pressed the button laying the bracelet down on the floor; and across the cieling a miniature of the night sky with all of its constellations painted the cieling. "Now even when we're apart, you can look at the stars; and I'll always be the one right there - easy to find." Scorpius smiled as he pointed out the constellation that he had pointed out to her a million times.

"This is the best gift." Lily smiled as she cuddled up to his side looking at the cieling, steadfastly trying to keep her happy-tears at bay. "Point out the rest of them for me?" She smiled over at him as he pulled her against his side so that she was laying on one side of him. He rubbed small circles on her arm, his mouth practically against her ear as he started naming off constellations in his soft silky voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In Response to Reviews:<em>**

_gumdroptwelvesixty: __Thank you so much! It makes my day to hear that you believe my version of SL has grown into a cute couple. I wanted them to begin as friends that grew into something more...I just think relationships work really well when they begin like that._

_HauntesEmptiness: The fact that you reviewed at all at 2:00 in the morning is compliment enough, so thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed teh chapter; and even more excited that you took the time to let me know despite the late hour. :)_

_Jessica682: Well...I hope that you're excited about the upcome Lupin-Weasley marraige! ;) It's sure to be entertaining, haha._

_Bucky5: Thank you so much for your input on the stories; and thank you so much for voting! =] Also, of course Astoria is regifiting her gems, haha! Would you really be able to resist if you were her; and you loved your beloved son's girlfriend? =P And...I'll be sad to end these stories...But, I know that I'll get to keep all of my characters through a "Petal" sequel...Which honestly can serve as a third story for my Drastoria because Draco and Astoria are in it A LOT, haha. So please, get excited for that! =]_

_DracoluverAlanna: Haha, thanks! So glad you had a bedtime story to read...and took the time to let me know. Sweet Dreams! :]_

_Just_Another_Aceves: Haha, I feel your pain! There aren't any adorble...or you know, even non-akward sounding nicknames for this pair. =[ It makes me sad, haha. And thanks so much for reviewing!_

_speedsONEandONLY: ;] Well...You have officially figured me out, haha. I am guilty as charged. Scorp and Lily are a miniature of Draco and Astoria...But I can't help it, haha! I just love both couples so much...And gahh, it just works in my mind, lol. Anyways, you're sure to love the "Petal" sequel I'm considering because it has so much Drastoria in it...It's like a continuation of my Drastoria as well...while maintaining a focus of SL._

_twilightlover212: Yes! I read through my older chapters...And I realised that we've been missing the Weasley-Potter influence...So I had to bring Teddy back!_

_bookworm1519: Thanks! I always pictured Lily being very close to Teddy...Just because in the eppi, she clearly so wanted him to be "really related."_

_Huntress3419: ...I hope this quick update made you happy! =] Haha, I'm tryign my hardest!_

_Jon1st: Thanks so much! I've never heard of that website. Are their fanfic's there as well? Thanks for taking the time to review; and share your thoughts...That always makes me happy._

**_A_s always, thank you! =] **

**Also! A surprise/spoiler about the (most likely) upcoming sequel to this story is posted on my profile page...Try and find it; and enjoy! **


	18. Falling In Love

_**Falling in Love**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you so much for your reviews and voting in the poll! Remember, voting lasts until June 4th. In addition, I won't be able to update until sometime after June 4th because I will be on vacation with limited internet access until then.

_New Story Info:_I wanted to take a moment to let everyone know that while I am beginning the process of deciding which story to write next and how to write it, I will still be updating these fanfictions until they are complete. You will know they are complete because I will write 'The End' or whatever and direct you to the next stories I will post at that time. There will be a third story for this series which focuses on LilyScorp AND Drastoria...Take a look at my profile page under 'linked stories' (or something like that); and you will find more information! Please feel free to PM me with any questions!

* * *

><p>"So, what caused you to set up this impromtu tea date?" Astoria smiled warmly at her son as she kissed his cheek before joining him at the small breakfast nook inside the kitchen. "Not that I mind of course, because I don't. I miss our little dates; and hearing all about your life."<p>

"You know Valentine's Day was uhh a bit ago..." He began uncomfortably as he watched his mother nod. "Well I had Lolly help me a bit." He watched as his Mother gave him a 'you better have a good explanation' expression. "She cleaned up a room in the Shrieking Shack for me; and left food for us to eat. I thought it'd be a unique date; and it'd be a way to get away from everyone else crowding around in Hogsmeade."

"That's actually not a bad idea. How did Lily like it?" Astoria smiled as she cut her son a slice of cake and took a bite of her own.

He grinned widely. "She was surprised. But she definitely liked it." He watched as his mother rose an eyebrow in an attempt to get him to expand on what he'd done. "We had a picnic. And I gave her a bracelet...when you turn off the light a constellation glows on the cieling." He couldn't help the arrogant smile (that was an exact replica of his father's) as his mother's face melted into a soft/sappy smile.

"It sounds like it was a very successful first Valentine's Day together, Scorpius. I'm very proud of you." She smiled as she kissed his cheek squeezing him into a hug before going back to her own seat. "You've turned out to be such a sweet gentleman. Mind you, don't let that go to your head. It's takes constant work to be your very best." She gave him a warning expression, but couldn't help her own proud smile.

"Thanks, Mum." He cleared his throat uncomfortably as his mother continued to watch him with a smile. "The problem is...I erm I told her that I loved her. Because I really do...I know I'll never love anyone the way I love her, ever." He looked up through his long blonde lashes as his mother waited for him to conitnue on baited breath. "And she just continued talking like I hadn't said anything important. She told me, 'You did a good job, Scorp.' That's all - no nothing." His expression was conflicted. "I thought...I thought she loved me too. And I just...Now it's just so akward. I mean we act like everything is normal, but I don't know what to do. I don't ever want to say it first again, ever." He shook his head in a sort of hidden-fear.

"And all she said was 'good job?'" Astoria Malfoy looked at her son with thinly veiled apprehension as they sat together in the large room that was always warm because of the large stoves. She watched as he nodded and sighed, propping his chin up with his hands and elbows. "I _know _that she loves you." She watched as her son's eyes seemed to lift at this. "Trust me, she does. Maybe she thought you were just saying it like you used to while you were still just friends?" She smiled softly as Scorpius seemed to process her words. "If I had to bet, I'd bet she simply didn't know that you weren't just saying 'I love you,' but 'I'm in love with you.' That's the tricky part about being such good friends before you date someone. Next time; and I do think you should say it again when you really feel the moment has came, don't mince words. Tell her that you're in love with her." She smiled as her son nodded and seemed to process this information.

"Maybe you're right..." Scorpius wore a lopsided smile as his mom sat back in his chair looking at him with a sort of far-away look in her eyes. "Thanks Mom." He kissed her cheek before waving as he left the kitchen.

"You look like you're in another world..." Draco's deep voice seemed to pull Astoria out of whatever trance she had been in since Scorpius' departure. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, but she couldn't help but hug Draco tightly around his waist catching him off guard.

"Our son is in love." She felt a small tear run down her cheek as Draco hugged her tightly, softly rubbing her back. It wasn't that she was upset or that she didn't already know that he was indeed in love. It was more that she had never pictured a day when he'd be old enough to have fallen in love...Or a day where he'd ever go to her for advice on such matters. Her baby wasn't a baby...But she was mostly greatful for the fact that she knew he was turning out to be the sort of young man parents could and should be proud of. A young man that still cared for his mother's opinion as much as he did as a small child sitting on his mother's lap before nap time. And that made her feel as if she'd always hold a special place in his life no matter what.

* * *

><p>Scorpius watched from his seat beside his mother as Lily followed Dominique down the aisle in a pale blue strapless tea-length dress before Victoire made her way down the aisle in a flowy and understated white wedding dress. Victoire's pale blonde hair was in soft waves with an old family tiara sitting in her hair. The wedding was held on the beach near Shell Cottage; and it was an all-together lovely affair. Teddy's hair was a bright teal - in clear excitement as he grinned and kissed Victoire sealing their fates as husband and wife.<p>

Lily smiled out into the crowd, but as she caught Scorpius' eye she couldn't help but grin causing him to smirk and wink at her. She had to force herself to look back at Teddy and Victoire so her Uncle George wouldn't tease her all day about her 'oggling' the guests.

"I do love it when you wear dress robes..." Lily smiled as she caught up to Scorpius at the reception. She stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear as she wrapped her arms about his waist. She smiled as he turned in her arms and lifted her off of her feet slightly spinning with her as he hugged her.

"You look beautiful, Petal." Scorpius smiled as he touched a lone stray curl that hung by Lily's face. "Dance with me?" He smiled as she nodded enthusiastically and he pulled her onto the dance floor easily falling into an easy rhythm with her - smiles on both of their faces. "You must be happy that Teddy is 'finally really part of the family?'"

She laughed as she nodded before laying her head on his shoulder allowing him to pull her closer. "Mmm, now I have a new cousin that's also a brother; and a cousin that's also now a sister...except not in any weird incestual way of course." She smirked teasingly as he chuckled.

"Of course not. That'd absolutely never happen in our families." He winked joking, knowing very good and well that both families had histories of cousins intermarrying.

"Not in a million years." She laughed as Scorpius nuzzled his head against her hair, letting the rest of the world slip away around them.

"May I cut in?" Harry smiled uncomfortably as his daughter's head peeked up from Scorpius' shoulder where it had been the better part of the past few hours.

Scorpius stepped back with a smile. "Of course." He smiled at Lily as she looked at him before allowing his Grandmother to lead him back out to the dance floor to 'give her one nice last spin about the floor' for the evening.

"The last time we danced, you were six." Harry grinned as Lily began to blush already knowing where this memory was headed. "It was at your Aunt Luna's wedding; and you absolutely insisted that I allow you to stand on my feet instead of holding you so that you could dance like all of the 'big girls.' Sometimes I forget that you're not that six year old anymore, Lily. You remind me so much of your Mum...so pretty." He smiled sadly as Lily kissed his cheek.

"I'l always be your little girl...Just a little more grown up." Lily smiled as Harry dipped his head in a half nod.

"Boys had cooties back when you were still six..." He smiled slightly as Lily giggled.

"Can you keep a secret?" She smiled as her Dad nodded and she whispered in his ear - just like she had when she was six...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

_Harry smiled over at his wife in amusement as their six-year-old daughter, Luna's flower girl, wrapped her arms around his neck while she watched her Aunt and Uncle dance their first dance. _

_"Daddy, can you keep a secret?" Her face was so very serious as she stared into her daddy's eyes trying to decide if she should trust him._

_"I promise, Lily." He nodded with a solemn smile as she assessed him before leaning in towards his ear, cupping her small hands around it just to make sure no one was listening in._

_"I'm never going to get married. I'm just going to stay at home and always be your little girl, okay?" She watched as her daddy's eyes widened and he looked at her curiously._

_"And why is that?" He smiled as he held her in his arms. "You may find a boy that you love very much one day..."_

_Lily shook her head vehemently, sending a few curls out of their place in her up-do. "No way, Daddy! Boys have cooties. 'Sides I'm already your Lily Luna." She smiled as her daddy chuckled and kissed her cheek._

_"You'll always be my little Lily Luna, no matter what. Even if you decide to change your mind about boys." Harry smiled as Lily laid her head on his shoulder and watched her Aunt Luna dance with her Uncle Rolf._

_"You promise?" She mumbled after watching a while causing Harry to grin lopsidedly._

_"I promise. You will forever by my little girl, my flower. Nothing can change that. Not even some cootie-ridden boy." He smiled as she hugged his neck more tightly._

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that I'll always be your little girl no matter what..." She contemplated her next words carefully as she continued to dance with her father. "Because I'm rather fond of this one cootie-infested boy. In fact, I think I may really like...like-love him." She bit her lip as she waited for her father's reaction nervously.<p>

Harry felt his breath hitch slightly as his hands instinctively tightened around his little girl's frame protectively. But he relaxed as he felt her eyes boring into him as she stared at him almost ten years later still looking for and wanting his approval and yet determined to have her own way too. "As long as he treats you well..." He caught Scorpius' watching eye glued to his daughter in a sort of adoration. "...I think you've chosen well so far." His voice was soft in a sort of resignation as she hugged him tightly, a smile on her own face. "But no matter what, you will always be my little girl. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek before flitting off to Scorpius leaving Harry to stare after his as Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"She's not six anymore." He stated simply - not sure what he expected.

"I know." Ginny nodded, watching their daughter laugh with Scorpius as James flirted shamelessly with Adora much to the girl's amusement. "But I think that we can safely say that they've had good role models; and they'll all be just fine. Just like Teddy." She smiled up at her husband as Hermione and Ron made their way over.

"I really can't take this. I swear Rosie has a new boy chasing after her everytime I turn around." Ron sighed dismally as Harry looked at him a moment before nodding once just as pathetically.

"Tell me about it..." He sighed as Ron found his niece walking towards the beach with Malfoy's son.

"At least she sticks with the same boy. I don't even know who I'm warding off half the time." Ron shook his head as Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"We already talked to Andromeda and your brother and Fleur..." Astoria's voice was soft and clear as she approached the tight-knit group near the edge of the dance floor, her husband's hand in her's. "...But I just wanted to say thank you. And let you know that it was a beautiful wedding." She smiled as Ginny nodded smilingly.

"We're gald you could come. We know how close Teddy is with his mother's side of the family." Ginny smiled as Harry nodded and did his best to smile warmly.

"We're going to make sure my Mother gets home alright. Scorpius is going to stay a bit longer before flooing home." Draco interjected as Hermione nodded along with Harry.

"Who knows...maybe _we'll _be planning a wedding together some day." Astoria smiled happily, a soft laugh escaping her as Ginny and Hermione both laughed along with her and nodded. "Have a nice evening."

"She's such a sweet woman..." Hermione commented as she watched the Malfoy's retreating figures.

"She really is." Ginny nodded before pulling her own husband out onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Scorpius smiled as he held Lily's hand, watching as she held her shoes in her other hand while walking in the wet sand. "I think they'll be really happy." He commented as he looked back up towards the party that was still going in full-swing despite the late hour.<p>

"Me too." She smiled as she snuck a peak at Scorpius before looking back down at her feet as the wet sand squished between her toes and left indents in the sand. "You know you're my very best friend, right?"

He laughed as he looked over at her and nodded. "I know. You're my best friend too, Lil's." He watched as she nodded with a blushing smile before standing still and looking out into the ocean. He cleared his throat as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, letting his head rest on top of her's. "I love you, Lily...as a friend and as something more." He felt her relaxing into his arms, as she intertwined their fingers while still making sure that he kept his arms wound around her tightly. "I'm in love with you. I know we haven't dated long, but I know that I'm in love with you and I can't imagine ever not feeling this way...I'm not sure when it happened, but I think I've felt this way for a really long time. And you don't have to say anything back...but I just...I wanted you to know."

She was fairly certain that she hadn't taken a breath in a really long time as she listened to his words, squeezing his hands softly with each admission he made standing there in front of the ocean - just the two of them. "I know exactly what you mean." She bit her lip as she moved so that she could look into his eyes, the moon providing the only light she had to see his silvery eyes. "I'm in love with you too..." Her voice was soft as she looked at him vulnerably before pressing her lips against his in a deep kiss, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as he held her more tightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Response to Reviews:<strong>_

_amama123: I have to admit I am shocked that I managed to update again before I leave! I know it's not the longest update ever, but it's something. Thanks for reviewing, dear!_

_lightpix: Thank you so very much! You will deffinitely get to see how the Nott's move forward as James and Adora's relationship grows. But just to give you an idea, I think that the Nott's have a fair idea that to keep their daughter they have to evolve with her. - Ahh, haha, the bonding books. They actually go back to the story that serves as a prequel to this, my drastoria entitled 'Finding You.' It's a sort of comedic reference to Draco and Astoria when they were younger; and I'm afraid it doesn't serve as foreshadowing but rather as joke for people that had read both stories. Thanks for reviewing! And I was really delighted to read your questions! =]_

_speedsONEandONLY: Haha, I HAVE been reference crazy lately, lol. And I'm not even sure why! Lolly and Tullia...my go-to characters, haha. They never fail. And schmexy time...hmmm...I'll get right on that! ;) I hope that the romance of this chapter served as a nice fill-in at least for this update, haha. Thanks for your fab review!_

_bookworm1519: Thank you! So glad you enjoyed the last chapter...coming up with unique gifts for both of my stories is getting to be work, haha. _

_Bucky5: So...I think this update explains one part of your comment, haha. She's not such a tough cookie...just ignorant, lol. I'm glad you liked the family time - I felt like I hadn't included Lily's family enough... And I'm excited someone else is excited for all of my usuals in the next story! =D And...I love that I actually have time to update now too! As always, thanks!_

_DracoluverAlanna: Thanks so much! It means a lot to me._

_Huntress3419: Gahh! Love that enthusiasm! And yes...I'm just not ready to be completely done with these character and the possible storylines I could use...so one more story envolving these characters, lol. I think they desrve a fully developed and mature love-story..._

_twilightlover212: She most certainly is! =] And like everyone else, I feel that the Nott's would have redeeming qualities. Despite their skewed way of showing it, I'm sure they love their only-daughter. I need to think of names for said baby, lol..._

_Al-Orange Ninja: There are most certainly more chapters for this story...And when it is over, I will let you all know and direct you towards the sequel! =] Thanks for reviewing and asking though!_

_HauntedEmptiness: I'm really blushing. Thanks for the compliment directed at the way I've shaped Lily's character and interactions with other people. I feel that there's always something to balance when it comes to characters in fanfictions...making sure that they're not ooc and yet making them grow from what we were given in the real stories. Anyways, thank you for reviewing!_

**_Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and support! If you have time, I'd really love to know how you feel about this chapter and the way it's shaping the future of this ff series. =]_**


	19. Graduations and Another Year

_**Author's Note - Full of exciting news today: ** _So, I just wanted to let you know that this story will most likely have only three or four more chapters left...before the sequel (which I am legitimately super excited about)! I can't wait for all of you to read the sequel which is going to be full os twists, humor, drama, and romance. I finally have figured out a name for the sequel which I will reveal very soon...

In addition, the poll closed! So both of my LilyScorp options got the most votes. So...I will be writing 3 stories! Haha, I'm a glutton for punnishment. Anyways, I am going to go ahead and start posting the completely new LilyScorp either tonight or tomorrow. (It's called: "When I Wish Upon a Star, I Won't Be Wishing For You" or "When I Wish Upon a Star"...It all depends on how many words I can have.) I'll continue to write "Petal" until it's over and then begin posting its sequel...And I'll continue to post my Drastoria until it is over; and then I will post a completely new Drastoria.

Thank you for your continued support and love! This chapter is strictly a filler chapter - to get things from point a to point b and sort of set a mood so that certain things that will occur later won't be so out of the blue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Graduations and Another Year<em>**

* * *

><p>Lily grinned as she caught sight of Scorpius and his parents taking their seats next to the Notts in preparation for the graduation ceremony. "Hey Mum, I'll be right back. Okay?" She bit her lip as her Mother smiled with a nod and watched her daughter practically skip back to the seats that the Malfoys were occupying.<p>

"Where'd Lily go?" Harry frowned in the general direction that his daughter had went as he took his seat between Ginny and George.

Ron smirked as he turned around in his seat to face Harry. "To find her summer lover." He chortled as George offered him a high-five, causing Angelina and Ginny to snicker lightly as Hermione frowned and slaped Ron's arm lightly.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione huffed with a frown as she rolled her eyes.

"Dearest brother, you have it all wrong. I think our dear Scorpius is a bit more than just a summer love for our Flower…if you catch my drift..." George smirked jokingly at his brother-in-law as he waved at his own daughter (to join them) who was currently chatting to her best friend a row over.

"It's her first boyfriend…" Harry began uncomfortably as he pulled at the collar of his dress robes suddenly feeling as if it were very hot and stuffy in the field behind Hogwarts. "…Ginny dated pleanty of blokes until she settled upon me. I'm sure you know that uh Scorpius is just the first of many." He watched as George started guffawing.

"Mate…" George attempted to talk through his laughter, but was finding it very difficult. "…Ginny was head over for you from the moment she met you. But she wasn't going to sit around forever and wait until your head wasn't up Chang's arse." He continued chuckling as Ginny's cheeks turned a light pink. "Just so happens Malfoy's smarter than you happen to be at figuring out the good girl from the waste of time." He smiled fondly at his sister before looking at Harry, causing him to laugh more.

"Boys!" Molly Weasley turned in her seat beside Hermione's with a deep frown crinkling her features. "People are already walking in, shush!" Her face was beat red causing Harry, George, and Ron to all slink down into their chairs. "Oh, hello Lily-dear." Molly's voice was soft as she smiled at her granddaughter who had snuck into her seat beside Molly when she had been berating 'the old boys.'

Lily and Roxy giggled as Fred walked across the stage as seriously as he could to receive his diploma before taking Professor McGonagall's hand in his own and kissing it with a bow – catching her completely off-guard; and causing laughter from the audience.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Minnie!" Fred grinned cheekily as the startled old woman stared at him in a sort of unsurprised shock. "Right, James? Cromwell?" He checked over his shoulder as his cousin and friend gave him two thumbs up each. "Sure you won't just run away with me? Elope in some muggle chapel?"

"Fred Weasley!" Minerva's voice was sharp as she stared up at the taller boy before her – a small smile just begiing to show through her sharp expression.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." Fred nodded with a charming smile before scooting off of the stage and winking at his father.

"Damnit!" George cursed under his breath as Angelina rolled her eyes. "Hunny…" He began in a whisper with a charming smile as Angelina looked at him clearly in no-mood for his antics. "…Turns out we owe Fred some galleons. You do have your purse, don't you?"

As the ceremony commensed without any more interruptions Cromwell, James, and Fred stood arm-in-arm (Adora at James' side) before thousands of fireworks began going off somewhere behind the stage…

"Those are our boys!" George laughed jovially as he slapped Harry on the back with a proud smile – causing Harry to grin lopsidedly up at his eldest son.

* * *

><p><strong>The Start of a New Year<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe summer is already over…" Roxy whined as she sprawled out on the train compartment floor – her dark hair fanned out about her head like a halo. "…And I didn't even get very tan." She compalined with a frown as Rose snorted.<p>

"You're always tan, so shut it." Rose raised an eyebrow as Roxy opened an eye to peek up at her cousin's pasty complexion before smiling with her eyes closed again. "I can't believe it's our last year already…" Her voice was whistful as she laid her head against Albus' arm.

Scorpius sat beside Lily and the window as he listened to the Weasley-Potter interaction with mild interest. He had offered to sit with Lily's family in the hopes that he would feel more comfortable around them in large groups. In small groups he got along with them quite well…even with Rose. Over the summer he and Albus had forged a friendship, as did he as Roxy (the cousin Lily was closest to).

"Stop being so morbid…" Dominique sighed with a frown as Hugo looked up from his game of exploding snap.

"What's everyone most looking forward to post-graduation?" Albus asked as Dom rolled her eyes and Roxy snickered.

"Being around optimistic people." Dom nodded with a wink at Roxy. "I'm stuck with you two sops now. I'll miss Fred and James." Her teasing seemed to lighten everyones mood except Rose – who seemed if possible even more glossy-eyed. "How about you, Scorpius?" She watched as Lily looked to him – her expression unreadable unless you were in sync with her (which Dom was). She could tell her cousin was saddened by the prospect.

Scorpius looked up at the bubbly blonde before him before looking at Lily with a smile and pulled her closer. "I'll expand the family businesses; and make frequent trips back to Hogsmeade to see this one." He smiled down at Lily before dropping a kiss on her head. "And I'm going to get a flat in the city." He nodded as Roxy smiled.

"Splendid! Now we'll have somewhere to stay post-clubbing." Roxy grinned up at Scorpius teasingly. "You're the best future-cous-in-law!" She blew him a kiss causing Lily to snicker at Scorpius' akward facial expression. "So Lil's, I hear you're going to be in Louis' and mine Potions class?" She raised an accusatory eyebrow as Lily blushed and Albus/Scorpius smiled proudly.

"What!" Rose's head shot up to take a look at her cousin – as did Hugo's.

"Awww, bloddy hell!" Hugo frowned in disappointment. "Who am I supposed to cheat off of now?" He sighed as Louis laughed.

"Ahh, yeah. Well you know I sort of hung out around the Malfoys' potions store with Scorp this summer…And Iearned quite a bit, so I took a practical and tested into the grade above." Lily blushed as Rose sighed.

"I'm always the last to know everything." Rose grumped as Hugo nodded in agreement. "Damn Mum's idea of a family vacation with no communication whatsoever with the outside world."

Scorpius watched Lily carefully as she sat uncharacteristically quiet beside him. He laced their fingers together as the train stopped and they ended up in a carraige alone together. "What's wrong, Lily?" He eyes were filled with concern as he stared into her eyes.

Lily felt her heart race in her chest as his eyes bore into her own with a determined intensity. "I'm not ready to think about your graduation yet, I suppose." Her voice was soft as she looked away from Scorpius. She felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her onto his lap before she felt his words.

"Neither am I, so lets not." He kissed her head as he held her to him. "But just so you know, graduated or not, seeing you every day or not…It won't change a thing for me. If anything, I'll just want to be near you even more."

"Good." She nodded as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "No more hanging out with my soppy family, okay?" She laughed as he smirked and nodded.

"I think we'll be safe in the dungeons from that sort of nonsense." He winked causing her to giggle.

"Thank Salazar for snakes." She nodded as he leaned his head against her's.

"And petals." He smiled before kissing her. Somehow being around Lily transformed him into a guy he'd never thought he'd be – a cheesy one. But he knew that it was all for the better. She was for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>Up next...Slytherin House party...and a new first for LilyScorp. ;]

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response to Reviews:<strong>____**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS!**_

_speedsONEandONLY: Haha, thanks so much! Well I called this chapter a filler chapter too...But it IS an important filler chapter. But really it's mainly important for the sequel to be honest. And...I wish I could find a Scorpius somewhere too, haha. I hope you're doing fabulously dear! =D_

_Mia the Potterhead: Thanks hun! I think you'll enjoy the next couple of chapter way more than this chapter, haha. They will be chalked full of great things. ;]_

_Jessica682: Thanks! =] I think Daddies tend to have a really hard time letting their baby girls go in general._

_Bucky5: Well...with Harry as a dad and Ron as an uncle...Her gene pool was really stacked against her! =P I'm so very happy that you liked all of the fluff and the rare Harry-Lily moment._

_twilightlover212: I think that Harry and Draco would both have matured and been adults in their dealings with one another. (However, I don't think that Draco and Ron as a combo would have such restraint - oh get ready for the sequel, haha!) I love how you say 'cute!' - So toes don't worry about it, haha._

_HauntedEmptiness: Awww, thanks! (blushing) I'm so happy you love Astoria...she's quite possibly my absolute favorite character to write. I have so much freedom in writing her one way versus another. So glad you're happy with my portrayal of everyone...that's always important to me._

_bookworm1519: Hehe, thanks! I just felt as if we needed a Harry-Lily moment. Plus I always think it's ineteresting when you get little glimpses of a character at a different time in their life. Not to mention it explains to a different degree why Harry is so unable to really let Lily go. And...I just love Astoria - plus she'd give rocking advice to her baby boy, I just know it!_

_Al-Orange Ninja: Thanks! =)_

_DracoluverAlanna: Haha...well that won't be completely answered until the sequel... =P_

_Huntress3419: Thanks! =D So glad it made you happy!_

_alondraasnts: ...Of course! =D_

_Mai: Haha...I know. =/ Couldn't help myself, lol. Glad you liked the lovey-dovey-ness of it all!_

_OhMyJonasHP: Thanks dearie!_

_athenarox: Thank you so much!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please continue to review...And feel free to make predictions for the sequel! =P Luvies, T<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PreviewDescription for my all new LilyScorp:_******_This is not a preview for the sequel...but a completely diff story_

Love doesn't always come softly...Especially when you're dealing with a Lily that has thorns and a constellation that thinks he's bigger than life.

"Written in the stars" - Pfffft, not likely. But hate isn't the opposite of love...And there's a thin line that is begging the two of them to cross it...


	20. The Highlight of The Season

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Lovelies! I hope that you're all doing well! As always thank you for your reviews! =]

Also a huge thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read and review my newest LilyScorp, "When I Wish Upon a Star, It Won't Be For You!" It really means the world to me that so many of you are so receptive to my other writings as well. I will be updating it later tonight as well.

I promise to update my Drastoria very soon! I've been working very hard on the last chapters of this story...So I will work on and hopefully post a new chapter for "Finding You" very soon!

_Countdown Time: _The offoical countdown begins! There will be a grad total of two more chapters for this story...Before the sequel begins! =D I can't believe that this story is coming to a close...But I am so excited for the sequel. As always thank you for joining me on this journey! And I can't wait to continue it with the sequel...which will hopefully have a breath of new life and make things exciting and interesting once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Highlight of the Season<em>**

* * *

><p>Lily smirked from her spot on a cobblestone ledge that abutted the long clear windows looking into the Black Lake. She watched from her vantage point as her housemates held Scorpius on their shoulders cheering and sloshing bottles of Fire Whiskey (the snakes didn't play around when they planned a house party) as they toasted one another.<p>

Scorpius' grin broadened as he spotted Lily in her customary spot near the back of the common room. She was sitting alone; and an amused expression adorned her face. He winked at her as he held onto the large golden quidditch cup trophy that he had won the house earlier that day. This fall had seemed to start and go by in a blur of oranges, reds, and green.

"To Scorpius Malfoy, my best mate! And our Quidditch King!" Donovan toasted as the common room erupted into more cheers causing Lily to laugh as Scorpius was finally sat up-right on his own two feet. Scorpius held two bottles of Fire Whiskey as he held one up to toast along with his friends while making his way over to Lily.

"So…what'd you think of the game?" Scorpius grinned – his eyes never leaving Lily's as the common room continued to cheer and music was turned on.

She couldn't help but remember a conversation that she and Scorpius had had (along with Adora) years before when Lily had first seen Scorpius hit the pitch. So much and yet so little had changed since that fall day long ago. "Hmm…Let me see, Quidditch King" She smiled teasingly as she tipped the bottle back that Scorpius had given her. "…The team played very well, clearly." She smiled over at the trophy as Scorpius' expression became more on edge. "And I don't think I've ever seen you more in your element than you were today."

"I knew it!" He smirked cockily before he picked her up causing her to giggle as he spun her round. "Thanks, Love." He kissed her as the music seemed to drown out a lot of the chatter; and all of the lights (minus the candles) were extinguished – giving the room a very club-like atmosphere.

"Let's play a game…" Lily smirked as Scorpius raised an eyebrow – never one to back down from a challenge. "For every time a couple 'disappears,' we drink a third of our bottles…" She smirked as Scorpius' eyes lit up mischievously.

"Deal! But I'll drink half a bottle…just so it's closer to being fair seeing as I'm quite a bit larger than you are." He smirked as Laurel Parkinson and Blaine Selwyn made their way out of the dormitory wall. "Cheers!" He laughed as he looked over to see that Lily had already tipped her bottle back and was drinking the burning liquid without her eyes even watering – the past two years of Slytherin parties had taught her a few things about drinking Fire Whiskey.

"I wager a bottle that Petty is next." Lily smirked and Donovan stealthily leaned against the pillar on the other side of Lily.

"Two bottles that Thor leaves right after her." Donovan smirked as Scorpius chuckled at his best friend and girlfriend's regularly occurring antics.

"You're on!" Lily grinned as sure enough Petty Rosier made a giggling/stumbling exit with Maurice Montague up towards the boys' dormitories. "Well, I wouldn't go near the fifth year boys' dormitories…" Lily snickered as Donovan began chugging his bottle. "Who knew she was such a cougar?" Lily giggled as Cleo seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"As if!" Cleo laughed as she sat on top of a pillar. "More like she's a barmy slag that'll take anyone willing…."

"Cheers to that!" Scorpius grinned as he clinked his bottle against Cleo's. "You know, I really do love it when you're drunk, Cleo. You're honesty is just so perfect." He smiled as Cleo winked down at him from her perch.

"And there he goes!" Donovan grinned eagerly as he took Lily's nearly empty bottle from her hands and gave her two full bottles. "Drink up, Fire Flower!" He shrugged as Scorpius gave him an exasperated expression for having given his light-weight girlfriend this particular challenge.

"One…two…" Cleo began counting as Lily started drinking causing Lily to barely take any breath or pauses at all.

"Bloody hell, your girlfriend is impressive." Corliss nodded at Scorpius as she watched Lily set the first empty bottle down and start in on the second one. "You know, until it catches up with her that is." She smirked devilishly before grabbing Helena's hand. "Later!" She called as they made their way onto the crowded make-shift dance floor.

What felt like was three-fourths through the second bottle (but in actuality was only two small drinks) Lily felt her limbs and body take on an almost feathery ethereal feeling. As one of her favorite songs came on she could feel her hips moving before she even realized that they were indeed doing so. "Let's just dance!" She smiled broadly at Scorpius causing Donovan to snicker from somewhere behind her. She bit her lip inching in towards Scorpius (continuing to sway her hips as she did so). "Please Scorp…" Her breath was hot against his ear as she kissed right below his earlobe.

"Drink the second bottle first!" Donovan called with a frown as Scorpius flipped him off before downing the bottle in record time and tossing it to the side before allowing a stumbling Lily to lead him to the dance floor. "Wouldn't want to go near the seventh year boys' dormitories later…" Donovan rolled his eyes jokingly as he mocked Lily's previous statement.

"Then just stay in the fifth year girls' dormitories…" Corliss smirked as she sidled up beside Donovan and Helena frowned up at Cleo who merely looked amused.

"Don't mind if I do." Donovan smirked as he took Corliss' smaller hand in his own. "Later, ladies." He winked as Cleo blew him a kiss and Helena huffed agitatedly at the idea of sharing her sleeping space with a boy.

* * *

><p>As a slower old Celestina Warbeck song came through the speakers, Scorpius twirled Lily in his arms carefully so that she was facing him and her arms were around his neck. Lily had proved to be more than capable of drunkenly grinding and dancing flawlessly. And as the night wore on and the Fire Whiskey set in, Scorpius found himself carrying Lily up the flagstone steps into the boys' dormitories.<p>

"Lil…Petal…" Scorpius smiled slightly as he watched Lily curl up on her side in his bed. Apparently Celestina had lulled her to sleep instead of 'romancing' her like he was sure the guys that had gathered the music planned.

"Mmm?" She opened her large eyes in a hazy blur as she caught Scorpius changing out of his button down shirt and black slacks.

"Hello…" He smiled taking a seat on the side of the bed beside her leaning into her to talk to her. "Do you want something to sleep in?"

She looked down at her short gauzy dress before nodding. "Did I fall asleep on you?" Amusement laced her voice as Scorpius tickled her side slightly.

"Apparently "A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love" puts you to sleep." Scorpius raised an eyebrow causing Lily to laugh.

"My Grandma Weasley always insists on listening to her specials during the holidays…Aunt Fleur absolutely hates it." She giggled as Scorpius shook his head before handing her a very soft black short sleeved shirt to wear. "And Roxy and I would just fall asleep to it while our parents danced to it and made absolute fools of themselves…" She blushed before shrugging at Scorpius; fumbling with the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Here." He smiled as he slowly undid the zipper and her flawless creamy skin glowed as the light of one of the green lanterns in the room reflected off of it. "Your family holiday parties sound crazy." He bit his lip as he looked away slightly as Lily pulled her dress off without any care as to whether he was watching or not.

"Scorp…" Her voice was a soft lulling purr as she moved so that she was straddling him in just her bra and panties. "…I love you." She smiled leaning in to kiss him; and wrapping her arms around his neck all in one swift motion.

All at once he was lying against the bed (Lily on top of him) in a heated snogging session. He slowly ran his hands up and down her mostly bare back pulling her as close to him as was possible. He felt her slowly relaxing against him as she laid her head against his a blush rising to her cheeks and neck. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." He shook his head as he kissed her once softly reigning in his overwhelming desire to just be with her. "I love you…And this can wait for a time when we're not in the boys' dormitories." He smiled crookedly as she laughed softly pulling on the black shirt before lying back against his chest.

"Thank you." She sighed contentedly, letting her eyes shut as Scorpius pulled his duvet over the top of them and continued to rub her back slowly.

"Sweet Dreams, Love." He kissed the top of her head and stared at the patterns that glowed on the ceiling – all reflections from the Black Lake. She had always been and would always be worth the wait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response:<strong>_

_Before I respond to any reviews...I'm sorry! Haha, I know that I was a huge tease for this chapter...but they did have a sleepover; and that is a first for them! =P LOL, The first you all had been hoping for will come in this story very soon - I promise you. Two more chapters! - And we'll say that George lost thirty galleons...big time gambling right there..._

_Jessica682: Thanks Dear! I am doing my best to update in a timely fashion...partially because you're all so great at reviewing...partially because I actually have some time to write...and mainly because I'm pumped to move onto the sequel!_

_speedsONEandONLY: Poor Harry...poor Harry in deed - haha, his bro-in-laws just laid it on him, lol. Lily is a fifth year because Scorpius is a big bad seventh year, ow ow! So Lily advanced to sixth year potions...cause she's an undercover mini genius ya know. And Fred will indeed enjoy his clubbing years (as will Lily), so don't you worry! And I am doing pretty well as well, thanks! I have a big exam Friday...so that sort of stinks but deep breaths and carrying on, haha._

_DracoluverAlanna: Haha, yay! My evil master plan has succeeded! You will stalk my story until I have answered all of your questions in full - that's great planning on my part because I like hearing from you, haha! Thanks, hun!_

_twilightlover212: Haha, yay! Glad you enoyed my Molly moment...I figured she needed to make an appearance, especially with the oldies acting like such kiddos._

_bookworm1519: Thanks so much! (blushing) I really like Fred too...which is why he will be making many memorable cameos in the sequel, lol._

_Bucky5: Me too... =[ It makes me want to skip writing the next graduation...But then that'd sort of be cheating all of you - so write on I must. _

_HauntedEmptiness: Yes, yes it is. Graduations are so bittersweet. Like you know it's time to move on and your ready, but it's hard to leave certain things and people behind...When one chapter closes, another opens - I suppose. And...thanks for calling me awesome, haha! I hope you continue to feel that way about me as an author, lol_

_Al-OrangeNinja: Of course! Two more chapters after this one...And a sequel! =)_

_Huntress3419: Thanks so much dear! And the new story has already been posted. =]_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>**_As always, I love hearing from you! So please take the time to leave me a little message._

**_Surprise! ~ _**_So I mentioned in the last update that I would unveil the name of the sequel soon...And since you have been such awesome reviewers for this story (and many of you read/reviewed the first chapter of my newset story); and just made me a deliriously happy author...I have a surprise for you! I have decided to give you the name of the sequel an update earlier than I had planned, lol. The name of the sequel will actually give you an idea of the storyline (partly) for the sequel because it is based on a song. The name of teh story will be, "When I Find You, I'll Find Me." It comes from the song, "When You Find Me" by Joshua Radin featuring Maria Taylor. It's a really pretty song, so go look it up!_

_Luvies, T_


	21. Bittersweet & Bows and Pink

_**Author's Note: ** _Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry that I am quite literally bombarding you with updates...But I really want to get the sequel out by my birthday (next week). Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews!

And please enjoy this two-part chapter! The second part is admittedly not something I had intended on originally posting...so think of it as a bonus glimpse into their lives.

One more chapter left after this...And then we're off to a sequel. At the end of the next chapter I will provide a brief teaser for the sequel! =D

* * *

><p><p>

**_Bittersweet and Bows and Pink_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bittersweet<em>**

* * *

><p>Scorpius smiled as he looked out into the crowd to see Lily sitting between his mother and her's – their families sitting in the same row; and clapping as Headmistress McGonagall announced the graduating class. He couldn't help but grin at how much had changed since his first year…<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_Astoria grinned as she looked up at Scorpius from her spot at the counter. She couldn't believe that all of the waiting for him to come home for winter break (a countdown she had begun when he had stepped foot on Platform 9 & ¾) had finally ended._

_A generally disheveled eleven-year old Scorpius plodded his way into the kitchen sleepily as he yawned. As it turned out, yesterday's long train ride had worn him out. "Mum, can I have some hot cocoa?" He smiled as she kissed his hair and patted it down in a more orderly looking fashion as she flicked her wand and hot cocoa magically began to make itself._

_"So, am I finally going to get to hear all about your first year so far…or are you going to fall asleep on me again?" She smiled and laughed when her son's cheeks turned a light pink. She knew that he was the same boy that she had sent away to learn and grow in ways that he couldn't have had she not sent him. But she also could see that his hair (so like his father's) was a bit shaggy; and instead of only coming up to her mid-arm he was now as tall as her shoulders. And she knew that he wasn't just different physically…but that with each day he was away, each day he grew older he changed. His personality changed ever so slightly just like his interests…_

_"I really like it, Mum." He smiled sheepishly as he took a swig of the drink and his Mother sat down across from him. "Donovan is my best friend…you know his parents." He smiled as his mother nodded encouragingly. "And the Slytherin common room is awesome! Why didn't you and Dad tell me!" _

_She watched carefully as her son's eyes lit up as he told her all about the places she once graced. But the stories he told her about all of his friends and teachers were so different from her own; and they made her laugh. So many things may have changed, but fundamentally he was still Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy – still her baby boy. "So…are there any girls?" She raised her eyebrows faux-suggestively – knowing very good and well that Scorpius was still a bit of a chauvinist (aka – he hadn't met his match just yet)._

_"Eww!" Scorpius' nose scrunched up as he shook his head. "That's disgusting. No way! They're all a waste of time. All they care about is makeup and their hair…you know, stupid stuff." He nodded as he emphasized each word causing his mother to smirk._

_"I thought there might be something…you know since your Father and I received a letter about you getting into a fight with Rose Weasley…" Her tone was semi-firm as she gave her son a pointed look._

_"And Albus Potter!" He practically shouted in horror before looking sheepish. "It won't happen again, promise." He relaxed as his mother nodded with a smile. "But, I'm never going to be that goody-two-shoes, Rose's, friend. Those Potters and Weasleys are very…eccentric, Mum." He watched as an amused expression flitted across his Mother's face. "I mean those twins, Lucifer and Molly…"_

_"I don't think her name is Lucifer, Scorpius." Astoria laughed as her son shrugged._

_"That's what her twin sister calls her when they argue. Anyways, they're crazy. They'll just about say and do anything to one another right in front of the whole school...mainly because Lucifer has her knickers in a bunch. And then there's Fred Weasley and James Potter…" He rolled his eyes in exasperation as he continued. "And they're always in trouble! They flooded the dungeons on the first day of classes. And then I think you know exactly how much I dislike Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. They're always tied together at the hip; and completely superior acting for absolutely no reason. I mean, I get higher marks than the both of them." He sat for a minute quietly before sounding surprised at what he said next. "I guess Dominique Weasley is okay. She's just sort of quiet; and hangs out with girls mostly." _

_"Well it sounds like that family still keeps the halls of Hogwarts interesting." Astoria smiled as her son snorted with a nod._

_"Can we have some biscuits?" He looked up at his mum with large eyes causing her to lean in towards him._

_"Only if it stays our little secret. Your Grandmother would lay an egg if she thought I let you spoil your lunch with her." She winked and smiled as he smirked excitedly._

* * *

><p>Lily smiled sadly as she waved at Scorpius before allowing his mother to hug her teary-eyed but beaming. She couldn't help but laugh as she caught Draco's bemused expression as he looked at her and Astoria before smirking up at his son and nodding, as if to say 'she's really lost it this time.'<p>

"Oh, congratulations, Ginny!" Astoria smiled as she patted the older woman's arm with a sweet smile before following her husband and mother-in-law over to one side of the grounds to congratulate and take pictures with their boy.

* * *

><p>"Alright, lean in!" Hermione called with a broad smile as she stood next to her sisters-in-law, ready to command that a variety of photos be taken.<p>

"Smile, Albus!" Ginny ordered as her son sighed and wrapped an arm around each of his cousins, Rose and Dominique.

"Thank Merlin it's just you and me next year, Louis." Roxy smiled sideways at the bemused boy as he gave her a high-five.

Lily smiled as she jumped on James' back; and all of the grandchildren (including a very pregnant Victoire and Teddy) squeezed in for a photo.

"Mum!" Albus complained with a frown as he began to back away from his family. "I'm going to go see friends…take some pictures…" He called before he bolted from the group, allowing the other children to start to disperse as well.

* * *

><p>"Look at you! All grown up! My ickle Scorpy!" Adora grinned as she laid into her taller (but younger) cousin, hugging him tightly (matching smiles and laughter) as Astoria snapped a picture.<p>

"He's gotten so tall, Stori." Daphne smiled as she watched her daughter and nephew generally take the mickey out of each other and laugh like hyenas (not at all her style). She felt herself tightening her muscles involuntarily as Adora's eyes lit up at the sight of Lily Potter sneaking up on her nephew.

"Con-graduation!" Lily laughed as she pounced on Scorpius' back causing him to look back startled and start laughing all over again.

"You're such a dork!" Scorpius laughed as he hugged her tightly (Astoria snapping pictures without pausing at this point).

"Stop hogging her, you great oaf!" Adora grinned as she pushed her cousin out of her way and hugged Lily tightly. "Oh! Your hair has gotten so long!" She smiled as she chattered a mile a minute excitedly causing Lily's grin to widen. "I think my Mum is ready to cursio your brother." Adora laughed as she leaned in, whispering in Lily's ear. "James asked me to move in with him; and I've agreed." She pulled away with a grin as Lily squealed and began jumping up and down as she hugged her.

"Have I told you lately that you're my favorite eldest brother in the entire world?" Lily grinned as she hugged James, who had quietly made his way over to the group (still not quite comfortable with the family of Slytherins).

"Oi, Lily! It's my graduation!" Scorpius pouted teasingly as she turned around and stuck her tongue out causing all of the adults to laugh (even Daphne smiled slightly).

"I take it you told her the news then?" James smiled crookedly at Adora as she nodded and turned her head towards Scorpius.

"James and I have gotten a little cottage just shy of the beach." Her eyes twinkled as Scorpius smiled.

"Congratulations." He nodded at the older boy that seemed elated.

"Granted Fred will be living with us a while until he figures out what he wants…" Adora added as both Lily and Scorpius began chortling.

"_I'll _be graduated and married before he ever leaves." Lily giggled as Daphne's smile grew at this new development and she nudged Theo's side happily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bows and Pink<em>**

* * *

><p>Lily peered down into the standard hospital basinet at the tiny baby swaddled in all pink (a light pink cover and a light pink hat with a huge hot pink flower on it). "She's absolutely beautiful, Teddy…" Her voice was full of awe as she continued to stare down at the baby.<p>

"She really is." Scorpius murmured as he too looked into the basinet at his newest cousin. He was absolutely positive he'd never seen a human so small in all his life.

"Thanks." Teddy grinned, his hair an electrifying teal color, as he smiled at his wife who was watching them with a smile of her own. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Lily smiled up at him as he nodded eagerly and carefully placed his daughter in her arms. He smiled as he sat on his wife's bedside and watched his baby sister hold his daughter.

Scorpius smiled as he watched Lily hold the baby girl in a sort of awed adoration. She seemed so natural and in her element as she held the baby swaying side-to-side very slowly. "What did you decide to name her?" He looked back to the proud new parents as Victoire grinned.

"We decided to name her Islet Nymphadora Fleur Lupin." Victoire smiled as Lily "awed" and Scorpius nodded. "That way she has her own name; and that of her grandmothers." She smiled as Lily nodded.

"That's really nice." Scorpius smiled as he brushed his finger against Islet's feather-soft cheek. "Did Auntie Dromeda cry?" He smiled as Teddy smirked.

"Nope. You two missed a show, stuck waiting in France for your portkey to activate." Teddy smirked as Lily blanched.

"I'm sorry we weren't here." Lily felt herself biting her lip harshly as Victoire waved her hand.

"Don't be! It was a right zoo in here with both of our families. Teddy's just messing with you. We're just happy that you came when we could all enjoy it." Victoire glowed radiantly – clearly proud to be a mother.

"My wife knows me too well." Teddy winked as Lily rolled her eyes smilingly. "Anyways, we hadn't really gotten the nursery ready. I mean all of the furniture was bought, but I've been so swamped at work… Well, Grandmum was a bit smug about it all really. She arrived just after Islet was born; and announced to us and Fleur that she had set up the entire nursery, decorations and all. I imagine you can guess how well that went over…" He shook his head amusedly as Victoire laughed.

"She is so loved!" Victoire smiled as she held her daughter to her chest. She watched as Scorpius wrapped his arm around Lily as they stood in front of her – so similar to her and Teddy.

"Of course she is." Lily smiled as she hugged Teddy while continuing to hold Scorpius' hand.

"Will you take a picture of the four of us, Scorpius?" Victoire smiled as he readily agreed; and Teddy and Lily flanked Victoire's sides happily as she held Islet so that her sleeping face was visible for the camera.

"One, two, three." Scorpius smiled as Teddy grinned proudly, Victoire smiled sweetly, and Lily was too caught up in looking at the baby to even look at the camera until the last minute with a wide smile plastered on her sun-kissed face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response:<strong>__** One more chapter left after this one! Look for the teaser and closing thanks at the end of the next chapter. Luvies, T**_

_Jessica682: Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews. I really hope that you like the way that I am wrapping up this story; and certainly hope that you give the sequel a chance. =]_

_ANONONONnymous: Yes! Well, now I suppose it's just one (rather lengthy) chapter left. However, there is a sequel with lots more to come following it. So really it's just the same story...years later...with a new title...And of course some twists. =) Thanks for the review! And...read to find out what happens next, silly._

_DracoluverAlanna: *giggles* You called me a 'minx!" I love it! Haha, I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter...it was certainly different than this chapter, lol. And, you always make my day. Your reviews make me smile; and that's better than anything I could ask for. =D_

_Bucky5: Thank you so much, Dear! And with a mother like Astoria, I think that it's only natural that Scorpius grew into a respectable young man. She just doesn't seem the type to raise anything but. How have you been, btw?_

_diyame: THANK YOU!_

_speedsONEandONLY: I do try my very best to be a 'tease.' I'm so pleased that I have succeeded as of late. =P And I believe Harry will be a bit of an interesting character as time progresses - After all, we all have our short comings; and there's certainly a reason he never accepted the position of 'Minister of Magic.' (Just umm keep that in mind...not to tease you too much once again.)_

_bookworm1519: Yay! I'm so happy it was a hit. Thanks for all of the reviews lately! *hearts*_

_twilightlover212: Well...of course Slytherin won! And I have a feeling Fire Whiskey would be bloody awful...Like really cheap alcohol, lol. Thanks for the review!_

_Annabella Prinx: Hello Rose! Thank you for your lovely review (made me smile and extremely happy). I am a bit of a romantic at heart; and I was raised with the mentality that I write with on that matter (at least in this story). Anyways, I'm not sure moments are ever perfect, but I don't think they should ever end up as regrets. Nothing that monumental should end up so horribly if it can be avoided. Haha, and as a fellow Slytherin (According to Pottermore and myself), we are victors especially with blokes like Scorpius as our leaders. ;] ~ Thank you for reviewing! I've really enjoyed your input._

_Carol: Haha, thank you! And, I'm right there with you. Forget princes, where is my Malfoy!_

_bia: I am absolutely so unbelievably sorry that I got so busy this past spring at school. It seemed as if I always had a million places to be at once; and so much work that there were never enough hours in the day to get it all done properly. That being said, I really appreciate you taking the time to read the new chapters that I have posted. I'm really trying to make up for my lack of updating by posting often this summer (so far so good). ~ Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you were pleased with the last chapter because I very much so enjoyed writing it. And...I'm certainly hoping a boy like him exists. So dream for princes, I dream for Malfoys. =]_

**_Thank you so much for your support! As always, please share any last thoughts you have concerning things before I post the final chapter this weekend. Luvies, T_**


	22. The End is Merely Beginning

**_Author's Note: _ **My final note to you is at the end of this chapter. Thanks for your love and support. =]

* * *

><p><strong>The End is Merely the Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>"We'll be fine, Mum." Albus groaned as his Mother continued to fret over leaving her two technically grown sons and almost grown daughter at home for a week while she went on a couple's vacation with Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Luna, and Rolf on a tropical island. She really needed the vacation, but leaving her children at home (no matter how old they were) was hard.<p>

"Ginny, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Harry looked at his watch in a sort of stressed-out fashion that caused Ginny to nod.

"Alright, alright. Be good!" She called as Harry smiled once at his children before guiding his wife out of the house and to their port key for paradise.

"So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?" Albus smiled as his siblings shared a look that he knew he wouldn't have caught had he not been looking for it. "Aww, no…Don't just ditch me." He frowned as Dominique appeared out of nowhere from the fireplace.

"I'm looking for a place with Adora and Fred today. Sorry mate." James shrugged.

"I'm going to hang out with Scorpius. Dad has been making me help sort through files with him all summer, so I never get to go and see Scorp." Lily pouted as Albus frowned his resolve to take charge of his younger sister's life for the next week faltering at her manipulative expression.

"So, let's all just meet up at that new wizarding club in London tonight." Dom proposed with a grin as all three Potters turned to face her with a shrug of acceptance.

"Lil's is under age…" Albus frowned as he looked at his little sister.

"Right…and a new club is going to say no to her?" Dom gave them a devil-may-care expression. "Leave Lily getting into the club to me… No one will even know it was her and Roxy at the club." She smiled as Albus sighed and nodded. There was no arguing with Dom once her mind was made up. "Perfect! You two go run off and find your plus one's." She grinned as she turned towards Albus. "We have some errands to run, Al." She waved as the other two Potters grinned and left before Albus could change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius…" Lily laughed as he walked behind her, their bodies pressed together lightly as he led her through some building. "…Where are you taking me?" He had blindfolded her as soon as she had shown up at the Manor; and then promptly apparated them somewhere.<p>

"Okay, okay, one moment." Scorpius grinned as he waved his wand and wordlessly the lock of the door clicked open. "Alright, just a few more steps and you can see." He smiled as he walked her into a large open room with floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking a river that ran past the building on one side. The opposite view of the room showcased a street lined with shops and restaurants. The floor was a light wood (so unlike all of the deep dark woods in Malfoy Manor); and the walls were white – a completely blank slate. "Okay, open your eyes." He grinned in anticipation as she moved the blindfold up and looked around the room, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Scorpius, is this your flat?" She smiled as his grin grew. "Oh Merlin! You bought a flat!" She catapulted herself into his arms nearly knocking him over as she hugged him tightly before kissing him soundly. "Congratulations!"

"What do you think?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her ecstatic response as she began peeking around the place. Checking out the kitchen on the other side of the bar, looking at the views the windows had to offer, and opening closets…

"I love it!" She smiled as she stepped out of her heels and walked around the place barefooted. "Do you have a bedroom or…?" She looked around as he laughed and picked her up cradling her in his arms causing her to squeal momentarily. "Of course we have a bedroom. What sort of bloke do you take me for?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before pressing one small kiss against the base of his neck. "A poor one just out of Hogwarts?" She joked knowing good-and-well that just graduated or not, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was filthy rich.

He chuckled as he walked down a hallway passing up a bathroom door before pushing another door open with his foot. "I'll only be poor in spirit when you're not here with me." He teased slightly as she nuzzled herself closer to him. "And this, my princess, is our lair…" He teased as she laughed looking up around the spacious bedroom where a four-poster was flanked by bed stands. However, the room was otherwise empty.

"Ohh…our lair?" She smiled as he smirked before dropping her on top of the bed with a bounce causing her to squeal and laugh.

Scorpius smiled as he crawled atop the bed, pinning Lily underneath him without actually putting any of his weight on her. "If you want it to be…" He grinned as she nodded before leaning down to kiss her, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck.

"Let's just stay here all week…" Scorpius smiled between kisses as Lily giggled and pulled him down by his shirt collar.

"Okay…But we have to go out tonight. My family wants to go clubbing." She laughed as he sighed against her neck.

"Can we sneak away?" He smiled a flame in his eyes as she kissed him passionately.

"The first chance we get." She smiled as she felt his hands tangling in her hair as she kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>"Clothe thyself!" Dom yelled with a grin as she pushed the door to Scorpius' new flat open with a bang.<p>

Albus looked around the flat uncomfortably as Roxy flounced over to a chair and sat down. "You know Dom, you can be right creepy when you want to be. How did you even know where this place was?" He looked around the desolate flat uncomfortably as Dom began turning the kitchen counter into a vanity with makeup and hair supplies.

"She paid off Scorpius' realtor." Roxy supplied in a bored tone as Dom grinned proudly; and Albus' eyes went wide. "Hey Malfoy!" Roxy smiled as the blonde-haired boy entered the room looking ruffled and surprised. "Nice place you have here for occasions like this."

"Thanks…" Scorpius looked at Roxy before shaking his head and looking at Dom and Albus. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you lot even get in?" He raised an eyebrow as Lily lifted herself up so that she was sitting on a space on the kitchen counter

"I have my ways, Malfoy." Dom smiled with a wink. "That's all I'm giving away."

"AKA she whores herself out to get information…" Roxy trailed off as Lily smirked and Albus choked.

Dom rolled her eyes with a good natured smile. "I never actually _do _anything. I just you know use my assets to get my way is all." She smiled as Albus continued to gape slightly. "Really Al, close your mouth. If you don't use it, you lose it. Therefore use your gifts, assets, whatever!" She smiled as Lily and Roxy started laughing hysterically.

"Want to go pick up food while these three get ready?" Al shook his head as he looked uncomfortably at Scorpius. Spending time with Malfoy seemed more enjoyable than hearing anymore about his veela cousin's dodgy behavior.

Scorpius looked around the room to see Dom already charming Lily's hair so that it was straight. "Uhh…yeah, let's." He nodded before giving Lily a slightly nervous glance before following Albus out of the flat and down into the crowded London streets.

* * *

><p>"You look so different…" Scorpius couldn't help but stare at Lily (who according to her new ID was Athena Goffrey). Lily's normally slightly curly dark auburn (more dark brown than red) hair was straightened to midway down her back. Her ocean-colored eyes were so dark they almost appeared black, all traces of the light blue and green gone. Her makeup was did more over-the-top than Scorpius was used to; and she had on one of Dom's shorttight (admittedly skanky) black dresses and black strappy heels.

She couldn't help but laugh and kiss her boyfriend as they slipped into the club. "Do you like it?" She smiled as she raised an eyebrow, not altogether pleased or displeased with her appearance. The only major difference was her eye color.

"I like your real eye color best. You know it sort of swirls like a sea…a mixture of blue and little flecks of green…" Scorpius blushed slightly as Lily grinned and kissed him. "I like _you_. Even if your eyes are all dark and your hair's straight."

"Good answer." She smiled as she pulled him towards the bar and away from her various family members that were either scoping out the scene or dispersing to get their own drinks. "Six dragon-fire shots, please…" She smirked as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her from behind protectively.

"Are we trying to recreate the last Slytherin party, Petal?" He smiled as his breath tickled her ear; and he felt her shiver ever-so-slightly.

"Definitely not." Lily turned in his arms, her back against the bar. "I don't plan on sleeping tonight, Scorp…" She bit her lip as she watched his reaction – his breath seeming to hitch slightly in his throat.

"Are you sure?" His voice was deep and velvety as she nodded and pressed her lips against his.

"Absolutely positive." She heard the shot glasses being lined up behind her, but ignored it as she continued to gaze into his eyes. "And the only reason I'm telling you this now is because I know you're too noble or whatever to listen to what I say later when I'm drunk." She watched as he nodded mutely, his hands pulling her waist closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Get it, James!" Dom called laughing as she grinded against a random wizard. She was fairly tipsy as she watched James and Adora making out in a nearby corner. Albus was hitting on a particularly pretty brunette witch. Rose was smiling over the same drink that she had gotten when they entered the club as she talked to an old classmate. Roxy was grinding against her boyfriend beside Dom, while Fred sat at a table playing a drinking game with Aleera Thomas, Louis, and Molly. She had lost track of Scorpius and Lily ages ago – though she had a sneaking suspicion she knew where they had wandered off to. They were <em>almost <em>as revolting as James and Adora…but they had had the good sense to find a more secluded spot.

* * *

><p>Lily felt her back thud against the door to Scorpius' flat without really feeling it. Her head seemed fuzzy and clear all at once as Scorpius continued to kiss her neck, his hands slowly undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. She allowed her hands to tangle in his hair which was sticking up at awkward angles as he finally managed to open the door whilst holding her closely.<p>

He smiled as Lily threw his tie onto the counter as he continued to carry her towards his bedroom. He opened the door as she undid the final button on his shirt and he kicked the door closed behind them. "Positive?" His voice was silky as he kissed the skin beside her ear, her dress discarded somewhere beside his trousers.

"Mhmm…" She smiled as she pulled his lips down to her's while simultaneously letting her hands wander down his back slowly…

* * *

><p>Lily awoke with a start as she noticed the heavy arm around her bare torso. The previous night came rushing back to her all at once as she felt Scorpius breathing softly behind her. She was careful to turn towards him slowly, taking in his peaceful expression and disheveled hair. She couldn't help the smile that took over her expression as she traced his jaw line causing him to stir unbeknownst to her.<p>

His voice was a deep raspy timbre as he smiled down at Lily – her appearance back to normal. He couldn't help the swelling of happiness in his chest at waking up beside her. "Good morning…" He smirked as she looked up startled and a bit like she had been caught red-handed.

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, the sheet slipping below her midriff. "Good morning." She laughed as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"We should do this more often…waking up next to each other." He smiled as she kissed his neck softly, moving herself so that she was straddling him.

"We really should." She grinned as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer was spent in a similar fashion. Lily escaping her Father's office to 'run errands' aka, meet Scorpius (at his apartment, or at a restaurant for lunch, or any place they could think of). After dinner with her own family she'd spend time with Scorpius at Malfoy Manor until late into the night. And for the longest period of time, it seemed to Lily as if she may get her wish – in which the summer would never end. But as things always go, the summer did come to a close; but the end of the summer didn't signal an end to the relationship in any way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Time Between<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll write you guys, promise." Lily smiled as she hugged her parents one last time as her eyes darted towards Scorpius stationed a few feet away waiting patiently on her.<p>

"Alright. Have fun! We love you…" Ginny smiled softly as Lily waved while practically skipped towards Scorpius a large smile on her face.

Scorpius smiled at Lily as he stood in front of her on the train platform. Her parents were stood a few feet away talking to Ron and Hermione Weasley. "I'll miss you, Petal." He kissed her forehead softly his hands caressing her cheeks as she pulled away to look up into his eyes.

"You'll write, won't you?" She couldn't help but bite her lip as Scorpius chuckled and nodded – this conversation a repeat of one they had had many times now. "And you're going to come see me the first Hogsmeade weekend – no matter what?"

"Lil's, I wouldn't miss that weekend for anything." He kissed her lips softly, ignoring the fact that her father and uncle were probably watching them at this moment.

She felt her body stiffen as the final train whistle blew. "I'll see you soon…" She held her tears back as Scorpius squeezed her hands in his before bringing her in for one last tight hug.

"I love you!" He smiled as she hopped on the train and mouthed the words back – her eyes never leaving his as the train grew smaller in the distance.

* * *

><p>Lily smiled as she rounded the corner to the main street in Hogsmeade. She had been counting down the next time she'd see Scorpius since the train had left the station. She loved reading his daily letters; and even liked the frequent letters she received from his mother and grandmother…but this was what she had been waiting for.<p>

"Hey Petal! Didn't know it'd been so long that you wouldn't recognize me." Scorpius smirked jokingly as his girlfriend turned around quickly in surprise, before jumping him – her legs wrapping around his waist of their own accord as he held onto her chuckling.

"Not recognize you? Never!" She smiled as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much." She smiled as he nuzzled his face against her hair breathing in her scent.

"Not as much as I've missed you." He smiled as he kissed her softly. "It's too quiet without you around…" He smiled softly as she grinned at this statement.

They spent the day walking around Hogsmeade hand-in-hand clearly in-love. They stopped for lunch and a drink at 'The Leaky Cauldron' before going to the Shrieking Shack to be alone for a while. Despite the lack of time they'd spent together recently, it seemed as if no time had passed all. They easily fell into each other's company; and before they were ready the first visit was over.

"I'll see you at your's for Christmas Eve then?" Lily smiled as she played with the fringe of hair at the base of Scorpius' neck.

"Yes." He smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose, leaves blowing around their feet. "My family wouldn't want to spend a holiday any other way."

"Me either." She smiled as she kissed him passionately before hugging him tightly, willing time to stop for just a little while.

With one hand, Scorpius smoothed back his silvery white hair as he pulled away from Lily's embrace. "I'll see you round for Holiday then." He smiled warmly as Lily nodded before standing on her tip-toes and gave him one last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note and Preview<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

First off, I would love to thank absolutely everyone who has stuck with me while I wrote and sporadically updated this story. And an especially HUGE thanks goes out to all those reviewers/readers that pm'ed me when I got lazy about updating and kept me on my game (you know who you are) – if it weren't for you, I can honestly say that this story would not be at the point that it has made it to. When I posted this story, I had hoped that someone would enjoy reading it. However, I never expected the support and love that I received through all of your reviews, pm's, and favoriting. So thank you.

I am sorry that it took me so long to post this final chapter, but it was very hard for me to end this story. It was hard to close this story (even though I know I have a sequel that I love to work on for it) because this will be the very first story (that is longer than a one-shot) that I have successfully completed from start to finish. So this is both happy and sad for me – an accomplishment and a moving on of sorts.

I hope that those of you that read and enjoyed this story continue to read my stories and leave reviews to encourage me. And I especially hope that you give the sequel to this story a chance. Yes, the sequel will be different. These two will have to find each other and their relationship all over again. They'll be more mature and different people (considering years have passed from this story to the start of the next)…but as always at heart it will remain a LilyScor love story.

As always, I'd love to hear any of your thoughts or questions about any of my stories or anything else. May you continue to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing stories for you to read.

Luvies, T

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preview:<span>**

**Story Name:**** _"When I Find You, I'll Find Me"_**

_IMPORTANT *** It should be noted that the following are scenes/teasers from multiple and different chapters of the sequel. The scenes don't all go together/flow obviously – they're not meant to. These are simply meant to tease you and entice you to read the sequel._

* * *

><p>"Hey Lily." Harry smiled with a surprised yet sleepy smile as he stood to hug his daughter. They had all been at the Ministry Ball earlier that night; and he hadn't expected his daughter to show up at her childhood home, not that he wasn't happy to see her because he certainly was. "Is everything okay?" He frowned as he finally noticed her hurt expression and the way she tensed as he hugged her.<p>

"I know what you did." Lily's voice was on the edge of hysteria, somewhere between hot anger and intense tears, as she watched her father's face pale and his expression change rapidly. "How could you!" Her eyes were ablaze with fire as she stood glaring up at her father as he leaned against the fireplace in the Potter home-office shell-shocked. She felt her body tremble with rage and an engrained sadness. All of those emotions, those feelings about an event that she couldn't wrap her head around at the time that it had happened, surfaced and finally as things became clearer she felt more betrayed then she could've ever imagined.

"Lily…" Harry's voice was laced with a sort of stern apathy as his daughter backed away from him, a disgusted expression on her face as she shook his hand off harshly.

"Don't even. You couldn't possibly _ever _say anything to make this situation better." She shook her head as angry tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny appeared in the doorway in her house robe as she looked at her upset husband and teary-eyed daughter. "Harry?" She looked at her silent husband a moment before realizing that he couldn't or wouldn't respond. "Lily? What is it, dear?" As she went to place a comforting hand on her daughter's arm, Lily backed away shaking her head clearly distraught.

"Why don't you ask him? Apparently he can voice everything for me better than I ever could for myself." She shook her head before brushing past her mother and leaving her childhood home without a second glance.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting married!" Roxy squealed excitedly as she pushed her engagement ring into her favorite cousin's face.<p>

"Ahh!" Lily squealed happily as she took Roxy's hand examining the ring. "He finally proposed!" She couldn't help the large grin that covered her face as she hugged Roxy tightly as they jumped around in elation.

* * *

><p>"Ten galleons to the person that finds someone to go home with first?" Albus raised an eyebrow with a smile as Dom smirked and Fred grinned, both nodding.<p>

"Be prepared to pay up, boys." Dom smirked as she flipped her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, a brilliant smile making its way onto her face.

"Whatever Veela." Fred joked with a cocky grin. "We have that Weasley charm on our side." He smirked as Albus chuckled before leaving the two to their banter so that he could get an uneeded head start…

* * *

><p>"I just wish that they were happy…" Astoria sighed as she looked into her vanity mirror, her husband massaging her shoulders softly from behind.<p>

Draco nodded before pulling away with a teasing smirk. "I'm just happy I'm not the one that royally messed things up. One for Draco, none for…"

"Shush!" Astoria couldn't help the amused expression that crossed her face as she spun to face her husband. "That's horrible to hold a competition like that."

"Only if you're the loser…" He joked as she shook her head before pulling them towards their bed.

* * *

><p>"Lily?" Scorpius couldn't keep the shock from his voice as he came across his one-time-love in the library of his parents' home.<p>

"Scorpius…" She knew that she shouldn't be shocked to see him here of all places, but for some reason she was. "…How are you?" She played with the corner of the book she had been holding as she took in his appearance. He looked much the same as he had the last time she saw him…but this time a feeling very different than the one she had experienced the last time surfaced in the pit of her stomach and heart.

"Alright, I suppose…Busy with work and all." He pulled at his suddenly very tight tie uncomfortably as she nodded.

"Yeah. Your Father told me that…" She bit her lip as she stared at the man that physically didn't look so different from the boy that had stolen heart years ago…

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Response:<strong>_

_Al-Orange Ninja: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you enjoyed this story._

_speedsONEandONLY: Hahaha, not at all! And France - just vacationing, a day trip..._

_twilightlover212: Sadly no. =( Unless someone gets creative, which we can hope for! And so much drama awaits, haha. But so does a lot of humor too..._

_amama123: Thanks! And I hope you still feel that way._

_Leftmango: Thanks Mango! I tried, haha_

_Jessica682: I'm sorry. :( But as the title fo the chapter susggests, this is merely a springboard for the sequel, so be happy and excited for that!_

_bookworm1519: Hog up my reviews all you want! =D And I do hope you like the sequel..._

_DracoluverAlanna: This last chapter ended up being a bit more like a filler chapter. A sort of springboard for what's to come... And minx is the best word!_

_Annabella Prinx: Aww thanks! And Slytherin Pride always! =D_

_Bucky5: Thank you for absolutely everything. I hope you'll continue to read my stories...you've always been so kind and helpful. Sorry I got off on my newst updating schedule right when you comment on it, lol. Hopefully I'll be better now. =]_


End file.
